The Dreaded Phone Call
by staceycity
Summary: This is what I imagine happening when Calleigh found out that Eric had been shot the first time. Will figure out until where I want to drag this out as I go along. It should have a couple of chapters...possibly the longest Calleigh and Eric fanfic yet :) Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The dreaded phone call had finally arrived. That phone call that Calleigh Duquesne has always feared and especially after Speed had died, she just couldn't handle another loss like that. Every time he went out on the field and she was not there to have his back, Calleigh would have her stomach in knots until he is finally back in the lab and Calleigh would be able to release the breath she had been holding up for as long as he was out. It did not matter with who he was out, and even though she knew that all her team mates are good CSI's, it didn't ease on the fact that Calleigh was scared that something would happen to Eric.

Ever since he joined the team, Calleigh and Eric had become really good friends. They had seemed to connect in ways, Calleigh had never connected with anyone before, not even with Horatio. It could be the fact that he was good looking, and Calleigh hadn't failed to notice that the first time they met. His caramel skin, his dark brown eyes, his very well toned arms...She had always imagined she would fall for a blonde man with blue eyes but no Eric had gotten to her. She had secretly admitted to herself that she has a soft spot for him. It could have also been the case that Eric always flirted a bit with her, and maybe deep down, Calleigh had to know that he liked her in that particular way, that if she didn't have that rule of not dating a colleague then maybe, just maybe, things would be different today.

Ryan was staring at her, watching her as her phone dropped from her hand, and Calleigh literally started shaking.

'Calleigh...Calleigh what's wrong? What happened?' he asked his hands on her shoulders, realizing that something terrible had happened from the way she was acting. It wasn't every day you see Calleigh rattled like that, so her shaking and the way she had suddenly turned pale told Ryan that something very bad had just happened.

'It's...it's Eric' she replied staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

'What happened? Who's on the phone?' Ryan asked her 'Calleigh look at me' he yelled shaking her a bit.

Calleigh stared at him, trying to compose herself, lips pressed together, eyes turning red as she finally met Ryan's eyes 'He's been shot. In the head' she told him and Ryan's hands dropped from her shoulders as his eyes went wild, running a hand through his hair.

'Is he...?' but he couldn't say it to her seeing the way she was reacting, so he stopped. He knew she understood him anyway.

Calleigh shook her head 'Not yet' she whispered 'They are on the way to the hospital. Horatio is with him' she told him. It was like she was frozen to the spot.

'Let's go' Ryan told her, as he grabbed her phone, grabbed her hand and they literally stormed out of the lab.

oooOOOooo

Calleigh was standing behind the door to Eric's room, contemplating whether to go in or not, trying to find the courage within her to face him once again. She had already gone in as soon as he was out of surgery. She had managed to get in before Horatio as he was on the phone at the time. She was not prepared though to see him in the state that he was in, so she just sat down next to his bed with a rosary in her hand, saying a prayer. She prayed to God that he would help Eric get through this. She took his hand in hers then, placed the rosary in his palm and got out of his room for some much needed air.

She had to compose herself, feeling tears on the verge to start rolling down. She couldn't go in looking like a mess, ready to burst into tears, because that would alarm him. He could read her like an open book not like other people. With Eric, Calleigh couldn't always hide what she was going through, what was tormenting her or not. For some reason, Eric always figured out what was going on with her. Being shot in the head would not change that, of that she was sure. He would be able to tell that she was a complete mess, and Calleigh didn't want to worry him...that is...if he would wake up. Horatio and Alexx had already went in to visit him, but Eric didn't respond. The thought that she would go in again and he wouldn't acknowledge her presence pained her, and Calleigh had to fight back tears once again.

'What are you waiting for? Go in' she heard Alexx say from behind her.

Calleigh swallowed hard and turned around to look at her 'I don't know' she replied. The truth was...she was scared.

'He needs you' Alexx told her softly.

'Why me?' she asked her pressing her lips together. She had done this simple gesture so many times already, her lips were starting to hurt.

'Because you are the one closest to him Calleigh. He will feel your presence. I'm sure of it' Alexx encouraged her 'Besides...I know you need to be with him too' Alexx told her.

'I already went in and he didn't wake up. What makes you think he will now?' she asked her.

'Because when you went in earlier it was too early. He had just gotten out of surgery' Alexx replied.

Calleigh closed her eyes and took a deep long breath and without saying another word, she opened the door to Eric's room and slowly made her way inside, trying to embrace the little strength she could feel inside of her.

He was lying there, his head facing the other side, a bandage round his forehead and a huge gauze covering the left side of his head. She had to blink a couple of times as she slowly approached his bed. He was still in the same position as earlier. Watching her best friend lying there...in that way...fighting for his life... She swallowed hard as tears threatened to spill, feeling her nose and eyes turning red as she finally made it to his bed.

'Eric' she whispered a forced smile on her face, as she slipped her hands into her back pockets. She was staring at him, taking in his state, before she swallowed hard realizing that he wasn't going to wake up any time soon, so she decided to take a seat next to his bed, pushing her hands forward between her legs, when Eric blinked slightly his eyes, and Calleigh had to smile, relieved that he was awake.

'Heyyy' she smiled 'It's Calleigh' she whispered a huge smile on her face, relief too obvious on her face.

Eric moved his head a bit and swallowed hard 'Cal' he whispered weakly and a happy sigh escaped her as his nickname for her escaped his mouth so easily.

'You look good' she told him still smiling, as her eyes started turning watery. He tried to smile but she could see that the simple gesture pained him and the smile dropped from her face as she tried to control the tears. She pressed her lips together and took another breath before speaking again.

'Your emm...your parents are on their way, they're going to be here very soon, and emm' she paused to run her hand through her hair, trying to compose herself again 'Horatio was here, Alexx...' she told him swallowing hard, trying not to cry as she watched him force a smile, moving his head just a bit trying to look at her.

'Where's my sister?' he whispered, swallowing hard.

'What?' she asked him swallowing hard as she shifted a bit closer, not sure if she just heard him right.

'Marisol' he whispered and Calleigh could see that he was getting a bit confused, as he swallowed hard again before he spoke 'Where's my sister?' he asked her.

Calleigh looked away realizing that he was suffering from memory loss, trying to figure out what to say to that question now. It was definitely not the right time to remind him that his sister was dead.

'I want to see my sister' he whispered.

'Hey' she whispered, to stop him from talking, placing her hand onto his shoulder 'Why don't you rest?' she asked him seeing how agitated he was starting to get. He looked up and swallowed hard 'Just rest' she whispered feeling utterly shocked at this new realization. She smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder lovingly before she pulled her hand away as if the realization had just burned her.

He closed his eyes then, as he easily fell back into sleep and Calleigh just stood there staring at him, taking it all in. Trying to stay as strong as she could. He needed her to be strong for him. He was going to need her, she was sure of that. They were always there for each other, always have been each other's crying shoulder...well maybe not exactly crying...but they both knew they had a shoulder to lean on when things got bad or too much for them, and she was going to be that for him again.

She was not going to let him down.

Calleigh had no idea for how long she had stayed in there with no one interrupting them. Not even the nurses didn't come in once. It was like people secretly knew they needed to be left alone. It was actually kind of strange how "intimate" their relationship was and how obvious it seemed to be to everyone else. She just had no idea what to do. She felt she was at a loss. She felt like she needed to do something, and Calleigh wished time would go by so Eric would recover and get back to normal, but that wasn't something she could actually do. The only thing she could do was figure out who shot him and arrest him.

Determinedly, she got up from the chair, leaned down and kissed him on his bandaged forehead 'I will find out who did this to you. I promise' she told him, and with that she turned around and marched out of his room.

Alexx saw her coming out, so she quickly went over to her 'Are you alright?' she asked her.

'I will be once I find out who did this to him' she replied and with that she excused herself and made her way to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Calleigh was sitting in her car, ready from work for the rest of the day. It was actually quite late, not her usual time of end of the work day, but today Eric had been shot and Calleigh along with her other co-workers were determined to find out who shot Eric. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she recalled the moment Horatio called her to inform her that Eric had been shot and is critical, rushing to the hospital. She could see herself going into shock as her body shook and her face went pale, Horatio's voice echoing in her head...

 _'Eric has been shot in the head...'_

 _'Eric has been shot in the head...'_

 _'Eric has been shot in the head...'_

'Damn it' she swore as she slammed her hand against the steering wheel, before running it through her hair 'He's going to be alright' she told herself 'He has to be' she whispered feeling tears burn the back of her eyes.

After leaving the hospital and Eric earlier, Calleigh had to go down with Ryan to the crime scene to investigate and try and find out who had shot him. She could still remember that moment when she arrived on scene and saw Eric's pool of blood next to a grey long car. It gave her the shiver's staring at it. She could practically see him down, lying there...

It seemed like it was getting harder by the second. The more time went by, the more emotional Calleigh was feeling, even though the doctors that he was out of danger and stable. It was just that she had tried to control the tears so bad earlier, and now...now the tears were fed up of staying in hide out. They wanted to come out and spill, break her just like the knowledge of almost loosing Eric today almost did. What would she have done if he hadn't made it?

It had been so hard staring at the security guard knowing that he was the one who had shot Eric and not being able to put a bullet into his own head. The force and determination she had to grab hold of while in the same room, was something she had never been in need of experiencing before.

She needed to go and see him. She needed to go and see Eric again, but maybe it would be best to go over to his house and grab some personal stuff he might need. She was the only one who had a spare key to his house from the rest of the team, and even though his parents were on the way, she wasn't sure they would have a spare key, so Calleigh started the engine and made her way to his house.

It was so odd being here without him, as if invading his personal life. She opened the door and made her way inside, closing the door behind her. It was so quiet in here...not like when Eric is around. She could see his training shoes next to the door, and Calleigh smiled. They had dared each other once back in the old days who would win if they had to race each other for 100 meters and Eric had teased her that she is a girl, with girl steps and that there was no way that she could beat him to it. She had and Calleigh had promised him that it would be their own little secret. Eric had laughed at her cuteness and Calleigh couldn't help but shed a single tear at the memory.

She made her way forward and was on her way to his bedroom when something shining against the refrigerator caught her attention. She walked over to the kitchen and realized that it was only a couple of photos he had attached to it with fridge magnets that had been caught in the last couple of sunshine rays before the sun went down.

There were about five photos but one that really touched her was a photo of the two of them together. He was hugging her from behind, both laughing at something silly probably. His arms were wrapped around her, resting on her chest and his head was resting against the side of her face. They looked so happy. They had had so much fun that day. Someone had taken a random photo and this awesome picture had been taken. She removed it from the fridge along with the other photos but stared at that one for just a tad longer 'I guess you're coming with me' she said. She placed them on the counter and left her bag next to them so that she wouldn't forget them, before she made her way to his bedroom.

She stopped at the door though, as if unsure if she was supposed to be here. It was his bedroom, and for some reason, Calleigh felt awkward. She scolded herself for being silly, and told herself that Eric wouldn't mind. She wasn't invading his privacy. She was just here to collect some of his personal belongings that he was going to need while in hospital. As if she had a sixth sense, Calleigh went right to the drawer were Eric kept his boxer shorts, and then opened the other were he kept his white sleeveless tops, the ones he always wears under his shirts. She was opening drawers and wardrobe doors to the exact stuff she wanted to take to hospital. It was kind of strange how she knew were he kept everything. It wasn't like she had been in his bedroom before. She blamed it on coincidence and well no one was there to tell her otherwise anyway. She folded everything nicely and placed everything in a gym bag and made her way out of his bedroom without looking back. She them went back to the kitchen and grabbed her bag along with the photos and made her way out of his house, making sure she locked it properly before leaving.

She was gonna go to her house first, have a shower and change in some fresh clean clothes, but then thought that it wouldn't be right to visit him so late, so Calleigh went straight to the hospital. Luckily none of their team was there, and it wasn't like it was some big dark secret that Calleigh and Eric were best friends, but for some reason, Calleigh was glad that no one was there. She just didn't feel like talking to anyone else for the rest of the day. She just wanted to spend some time alone with Eric without having to put that poker face on and act normal. She wanted to be able to be herself with him even if he was sleeping. She didn't mind. She just wanted to be alone with him and that is it.

She made her way to his room and opened the door only to find that he wasn't alone. An older woman was there holding his hand along with an older man who was standing behind the woman.

'I'm sorry...I...didn't realize...that he wasn't alone' Calleigh apologized.

'It's fine cara' the woman replied 'Come on in' the woman told her.

Calleigh hesitated a bit at first but then stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her 'I brought him some clothes and other stuff he might need' Calleigh told them.

'You would be...?' the woman asked.

'Calleigh' she replied.

'Oh you're the one who called us' the woman replied 'I'm Eric's mother, Carmen and this is his father Pavel' the woman replied introducing them.

'Nice to meet you' Calleigh replied 'Would have been nice if it was under different circumstances' she continued.

'Yes indeed' the woman replied 'So emm...have you figured out who shot my son?' Carmen asked her.

'Yes. We arrest him just a couple of hours ago' Calleigh replied. Her eyes settled on Eric then who hadn't flinched an inch during their talk, when suddenly Carmen stood up from the chair.

'You might want to have a seat' she told her 'We were leaving anyway' Carmen informed her.

'Oh no, please don't leave on my account' Calleigh replied shaking her head 'I'm sure Eric would love to spend more time with his parents' Calleigh continued.

'Just like I'm sure he would want me to get my ass out and leave him alone with you' Carmen replied with a knowing smile 'Come on Pavel let's go' she told him. Carmen made her way over towards Calleigh who was still standing almost next to the door and placed her hands on Calleigh's arms 'Take care of my son will you' she told her and with that, Eric's parents walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

Calleigh just stood there, still holding onto his gym bag, before she realized that they were alone. Finally. She had come here because she wanted to be alone with him and not in the mood to talk to anyone, only to come here and come face to face with his parents.

She finally made her way over to his bed, placed the bag on the empty chair and started getting his stuff out of the bag and placing them in the drawers next to his bed. There was no need to leave them in the bag when it was obvious that he was going to be here for a while. After she was finished unpacking, she finally sat down and actually took the time to face him. Unpacking had been her way of not facing the state he was in. She kept herself busy as if not wanting to deal with reality, and maybe that was one major issue when it came to Calleigh Duquesne and her personal life. She never wanted to face facts and reality in her personal life. She always tried to run away from it when it was that bad, unlike in her job, when all she does is face the truth and search for facts.

She slipped her hand into his and stared at his face. He was sleeping, but the frown he supported told her that he was in pain. He wasn't comfortable and Calleigh didn't like that. She didn't like the idea of him being in pain. She just wanted to do something to help him. Her eyes scanned his body from head to toe, and it only dawned on her then that Eric had also been shot in his leg. Everyone had been so focused on the fact that he was shot in the head, that it was almost like everyone else forgot about the bullet he had suffered in his leg. She removed his sheets a bit just to check were he had been shot and realized that the bullet had gotten him on the inside of his left thigh. That would mean damage to the muscle and walking therapy when his head injury gets better, also meaning that it was going to probably take Eric way longer to get back to work, that if the memory loss that he is suffering from is not too severe. They still needed to find out the extent of it, as so far they only knew that he has no idea about his sister's death. It could be just that episode...random episodes...or memory loss since that period of time.

Calleigh sighed heavily, leaned down and kissed his knuckles 'I can't believe this' she whispered 'I can't believe this happened to you' she told him, fresh tears burning her eyes already 'I wish I was there...maybe I could have protected you...like you always protected me' she whispered, her voice breaking a bit. Her nose was already turning slightly red from the need to cry at her pain of seeing her best friend in this state.

'I just don't understand...I don't understand how this happened even though I just arrested the bastard who did this to you' Calleigh whispered swallowing hard, sighing heavily 'I'm so tired of thinking and analyzing facts' she whispered 'I just need you to get better. I need you to be back at work, I need my best friend back and healthy' she told him. That was when she finally burst into tears, not being able to hold it inside any longer. She let herself have a good cry and sob as hard as she needed to and it was only when she felt like it was time to calm the tears down, that she cared to wipe away the tracks the tears left on her cheeks.

She let her head drop, resting the side of her face against his chest as she held onto his hand and closed her eyes with the intention of just staying like that for a while, needing to be close to him, only to fall asleep on him, and it wasn't until a nurse entered the room at five in the morning to check on him that she woke up.

'Miss...Are you alright?' the nurse asked her.

Calleigh woke up in a daze as her eyes settled on the window 'What time is it?' she asked her.

'It's five in the morning' the nurse replied 'You must have fallen asleep when you came to visit him last night' she told her.

She looked at Eric who was still asleep, and Calleigh was still holding his hand 'I guess' she whispered 'Is he alright?' Calleigh asked as she watched the nurse checking the monitors.

'Yes. He is still stable. We are expecting him to make a full recovery' the nurse told her and Calleigh smiled.

'Thanks' she replied. She turned her attention back to Eric then, got up from her chair, leaned down and kissed his cheek 'I'll be back' she told him before letting go of his hand and make her way out of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Calleigh was standing under the shower, hot water running down on her head as it splashed all over her body. Her hands were rubbing her face as if to wash away all the tears she had cried the previous day, not wanting anyone else to know just how much she had cried before she finally turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying herself up. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. It was like she was seeing someone else, almost like she couldn't recognize herself after yesterday. Before she used to look in the mirror and see this strong determined woman...but now all she could see was pain and defeat. Eric being shot, being on death's door seemed to have changed her. Maybe it was just in her head, maybe it was just something only she could see, maybe the others won't be able to notice it.

She walked out to her bedroom and started getting ready for work. Usually she would go for a morning jog but this morning she needed to go to the hospital. She can do the jog later, maybe after work. So put on her black pants and a matching jacket, and a white tank top underneath, applied some make up, drank her coffee and walked out of the door straight to the hospital.

She was the first one there. No one else seemed to be around, not even his parents, and Calleigh thought that was good. She wanted some time alone with him before she had to go to work. It was like Eric wanted that to, because the moment she closed the door behind her and approached his bed, Eric opened his eyes.

'Hey...good morning' she whispered with a smile.

'Cal' he whispered a brighter smile on his face than the one he gave her yesterday after he woke up 'What are you doing here?' he asked her softly.

'I came to check on you before I have to go to work' she replied.

'I thought...you were here' he whispered back.

'What do you mean?' she asked him.

'It was like a dream. You were here all night' he told her looking at her, his hand sliding over hers.

Calleigh looked down at his hand and then back at him 'Was it a good dream?' she asked him and his smile widened a bit.

'The best' he whispered and Calleigh had to smile. He could see her eyes water a bit so he squeezed her hand.

'Are you alright?' he asked her worriedly.

Calleigh smiled caressing his hand with her thumb 'You're the one lying in a hospital bed Eric. I should be asking you that question not the other way around' she told him.

'You didn't answer me' he replied.

'Yeah' she replied taking a deep breath 'I'll be better once you get out of here' she admitted to him 'You scared the shit out of me Delko' she told him.

'Sorry' he apologized.

'Just focus on getting better' she told him, as she placed another hand on his shoulder and Eric closed his eyes slowly as if he nodded 'Hey I almost forgot...I brought you some clean clothes, and other stuff you may need' she told him.

'You did?' he asked surprised, touched how caring and thoughtful she was being.

'Yeah of course' she replied 'I went over to your house after work yesterday' she told him 'And I also got you these' she told him as she slipped her hand out of his and pulled out the photos from her bag, handing them over to him.

Their photo together was the first on top and Eric smiled 'I love this photo of us' he admitted softly.

'Do you remember that night?' she asked him.

'Yeah' he replied 'We went to that bar for some drinks. I had gotten a bit drunk and you drove me home' he told her before he chuckled a bit. He couldn't really laugh too hard as it hurts 'I almost fell on you and we bumped heads' he told her.

Calleigh smiled at that detail. It meant that he might not have such severe memory loss 'Yeah...I also had to undress you and get you into bed and you had pulled me on top of you' she told him with a huge smile on her face laughing at the memory 'We should do that again when you get better' she told him.

'What get drunk enough so you can undress me?' he teased her and Calleigh was just relieved that he was feeling better enough to flirt with her like he always does.

'If that is what will motivate you to get better, yes' she replied and Eric slipped his hand on top of hers again, taking it into his own hand 'Thank you Cal' he whispered.

'For what?' she asked him.

'For being here. For being you' he replied and Calleigh smiled at him.

'Always' she replied 'Now I have to go. Will be back later. If you need anything from me just tell someone to text me and I will bring it over' she told him before she got up kissed his forehead and made her way out, leaving Eric with the photos in his hand.

He kept staring at their photo together. There was something about their way of being so happy in that picture, the almost intimate, comfortable position they were in, that made him smile. It was just her. The way she always smiled at him, the way she always leaned on him when she needed someone to support her. He just loved how she only seemed to need him and no one else, and knowing that the feeling was mutual, that he would always find her ready to support him when he needed her, made him feel a certain peace inside.

He stared at the photo just a little bit longer, just wanting to stay in that memory for just a little bit longer...

 _'Eric come on lean on me' she told him as she pushed the door open, her arm wrapped round his back as she helped him walk inside. She stopped a bit then to close the door before they continued on their way towards his bedroom._

 _Bumping against a couple of things as well as the wall, finally they managed to make it into his bedroom, and Calleigh helped him sit on the edge of the bed._

 _'Don't lay down' she told him 'Let me remove your shoes and shirt first' she told him._

 _She quickly undid his shoes and helped him remove them and then proceeded to his shirt. She slipped between his legs and started undoing his buttons. His hands went to her hips and watched her as she smiled down to him while she focused on undoing his buttons._

 _'You're so sexy' he whispered in awe, completely drunk._

 _Calleigh had chuckled and shook her head 'You're so drunk' she told him but she felt him rub her hips as she undid his last button and started pushing his shirt off. That was when Calleigh felt him lock his legs behind her calves and lay down bringing her down on top of him. She had screamed and Eric had laughed closing his eyes, but when he opened them, Calleigh was still on top of him, her hair caressing his face, her face mere inches away from his and Eric could swear that he had become straight at that moment. All signs of too much alcohol completely vanished into tin air, as he held her so close to him._

 _His hand went up and pushed her hair behind her ear, and Calleigh just stood their watching him, as if frozen to the spot. Maybe it had to do with the couple of drinks she had had with him earlier at the bar._

 _'You're so beautiful' he whispered in awe. It was like he had never seen anything so beautiful before that moment._

 _'Eric' she whispered. She stared into his eyes a little bit longer and then all of a sudden, she pushed herself off him and Eric blamed it on too much alcohol in his system, for he didn't move. He just stood there, staring at the blank space above him, that was filled with Calleigh's body just seconds ago._

 _He felt her undo his trousers and take them off him, and then she helped in a better position so his head was on the pillow and before he knew it, his eyes were closed, and Eric had no idea what happened after._

'And to this day I don't' he whispered to himself as he took one last glance at the photo before flipping on to the next photo. It was a picture of him and his sister.

'Marisol' he whispered 'Where are you?' he asked staring at their picture together.

'Who?' he heard a familiar voice ask. Eric took his eyes off the picture to find his parents making their way inside his room.

'Marisol' he whispered 'Where is she?' he asked them, and Carmen glanced at her husband with a worried and sad look on her face. She took a seat next to him and took his hand into hers, when she felt her husband's hand settle on her shoulder.

'Son...Marisol...is no longer with us' she told him trying to find the strength to go on.

Eric blinked his eyes rapidly as he swallowed hard suddenly finding it difficult to breathe 'What...what do you...mean?' he asked them, and his mother looked up for support.

'Eric...Mari is dead' she told him 'You knew this son. You were there when she was shot' his mother told him and suddenly his monitors started beeping and Eric started hyperventilating, going into shock.

'Eric...Eric' his mother screamed as his father rushed out to get help.

Nurses rushed into his room, and asked them to step out. One of the nurses asked them what happened just before this happened and then rushed back inside. It was a little too soon, and his mother burst into tears, in her husband's arms.

'That woman...I need to call that lady. Maybe she can help him calm down' she told Pavel.

'Do you want me to call her?' he asked.

'No no. I'll do it' she replied.

With trembling hands, she grabbed her phone and dialed Calleigh's number, who by now had just arrived at work. Seeing Eric's mother's phone number beeping, Calleigh answered immediately. Her heart started pounding wildly in her chest, already imagining the worst when she flipped her phone open.

'Hello it's Calleigh' she said.

'You need to come to hospital' she told her and Calleigh could already realize that the woman had been crying.

'What happened? Is Eric alright?' she asked her panicking a bit.

'He's having a panic attack. I don't know but you need to get here. He might need you' she told her.

'I'm on my way' she replied and with that she hung up, got into her hummer again, turned on the engine and raced down to the hospital. They could hear her running from down the hall as she ran down the corridor towards Eric's room to find his parents still outside his hospital room.

'What happened?' she asked them.

'He asked me about Marisol' his mother told her and Calleigh quickly realized that she had told him about his sister's death. She ran a hand through her hair and looked through the window when she saw the nurses making their way out.

'Is he alright?' Calleigh quickly asked before his parents.

'He is stabilized again, but you would do good to hold certain information from him. Although he is stable, he did suffer a head injury, and we don't know yet the extent of his memory loss, so anything that can agitate him, would be best to keep it to yourselves for the time being' the doctor told them.

They all nodded and Calleigh turned around to look at him through the window again, taking a deep long breath once again.

'I'm sorry' his mother apologized.

'Hey don't apologize. He is your son after all' Calleigh told her 'We just need to be careful that's all' she told her.

Carmen smiled at how she had included herself even though she hadn't been around, and thus not being the one to cause this 'He is lucky to have you in his life' his mother told her.

'And I'm lucky to have him in mine' Calleigh replied.

'Why don't you go in?' his father asked her 'Maybe you can calm him down again' he suggested.

'I just left. He would want to see you again' she told them.

'I don't think he minds seeing your face again instead of ours' his father told her.

'OK' she whispered before she pushed his door open again and made her way back in.

She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers again, as she reached out with her other hand and stroked his cheek 'Hey...it's me again' she whispered 'Can you hear me?' she asked him.

It took him quite a while until he finally opened his eyes again. The beautiful image of her face shining down on him 'Cal' he whispered. Calleigh smiled at her nickname, and she realized that she couldn't seem to have enough of hearing him calling her that.

'Hey' she whispered.

'Where...are my parents?' he asked her, remembering they were there not so long ago 'Why are you back...here?' he asked her 'Did you forget something?' he asked.

'No. Your mother called me. Your parents are outside' she told him 'You got a panic attack and she got scared...so she called me and I rushed back here' she told him.

'Sorry' he apologized again.

'Hey, stop apologizing. I would love to stay here all day with you. I don't mind you know' she told him. Her phone rang, so Calleigh checked who was calling. It was Horatio.

'Just a second' she told him as she took the call. He heard her say that she would be soon there and then hung up.

'Who was it?' he asked her.

'Just Horatio' she replied.

'You need to get back to work' he told her.

'It's fine Eric' she told him with a smile, stroking his hand with her thumb. Calleigh realized that Eric was trying to wet his lips and that he was trying to swallow a lot.

'Is your throat dry? Are you thirsty?' she asked him.

'Yes' he whispered. She let go of his hand, poured some water in a cup and a straw and directed it to Eric's mouth so it would be easier for him to drink.

'Thank you' he whispered.

'You're welcome' she replied with a smile as she placed the cup back on the bedside table. She looked back at him and saw him staring ahead, the look on his face telling her he was thinking about something 'Are you alright?' she asked.

'Why didn't you tell me about my sister?' he asked her.

'I was shocked. I was shocked that you couldn't remember and it wasn't really the right time Eric. You had just woken up...I couldn't give you such news the minute you opened your eyes' she replied placing her hand on his.

'I guess' he whispered sadly.

'I'm sorry' she whispered 'I know this is very hard for you. It's like loosing her all over again' she continued.

'I guess' he replied again.

'What happened to her?' he asked.

Calleigh wasn't sure if she should tell him but he looked like he could handle it 'She was shot' she whispered still looking at him, attentive to his every move and reaction. She saw a tear slip down the side of his face and Calleigh reached out and wiped it for him.

'I wish I can hug you right now' she whispered.

Eric looked at her 'Yeah I really need that' he whispered sadly.

She let her head drop on his chest then and wrapped her arm round his waist. It was the best thing she could do given the circumstances and Eric placed his hand on her head.

'I promise I'll give you a better and a big one the minute you're out of bed' she told him with a smile.

'I'm holding you to that' he replied giving her a smile.

She lifted her head up then and took his hand in hers again 'Now I really have to go. Will you be good?' she asked him. She didn't want to leave him but she had to go to work.

'Yeah. I'll be good, don't worry Cal' he replied 'Please be careful' he whispered.

'I will. I'll come by later' she told him and with that she got up from her chair, kissed his forehead and made her way out.

His parents were still outside his room, and his mother seemed to calm down a bit but she still had that worried look plastered all over her face.

'Is he alright?' his mother asked.

'Yeah' Calleigh replied 'If anything happens, or he needs anything just call me' Calleigh told her. Calleigh was about to leave when his mother grabbed her hand.

'Thank you cara for taking good care of my son' she told her.

'My pleasure' Calleigh replied and with that she made her way out of hospital and straight to work.


	4. Chapter 4

_Would like to thank all of you who have read my stories and have left reviews. Haven't figured out from where to reply yet but keep the reviews coming. I really appreciate them. Loving how this story is developing_

 **Chapter 4:**

The day went by surprisingly fast for Calleigh as a new investigation developed after they found a dead body in a parking lot, and with the help of the rest of the team, they had managed to close the case quite early, the murderer leaving numerous leads in his haste to leave the area. Horatio hadn't said anything about her being a bit late, but when he asked her something regarding Eric, she had told him that he had asked for Marisol. She informed him though that they hadn't talked a lot and Eric hasn't mentioned him in her regards, so Calleigh had no idea if Eric had the knowledge of Marisol and Horatio being a couple, much less being married. Horatio had actually thanked her for taking care of Eric and being there for him. She knew how special Eric was to him being Marisol's brother and the first one Horatio had selected for his team. She realized though that he was going to ask how she is doing, how she is handling the whole thing, but as usual Calleigh dismissed herself.

She might have dismissed herself before he could ask, but Calleigh knew that she couldn't fool Horatio either. They all knew that when it gets too much for her, her walls come up and she shields herself from everyone. She fakes that all is fine, and even though by time everyone starts to realize that she isn't, no one would be able to get through to her. The only person who she always confided in and somehow managed to get around those walls, is Eric, and right now, Eric was the reason she was building that wall back up.

Wolfe had let it slip with Horatio how rattled she was when she got his phone call about Eric, and how he had never seen her like that. He made a mental note to try and speak to her, but the minute he tried, Calleigh shut him out.

They were all in the locker room when Calleigh walked in, and Ryan was the first to speak.

'Hey Calleigh, we're going to the hospital, are you coming?' he asked her.

Calleigh glanced at her watch and then shook her head 'No I'll pop by a little bit later' she told them 'I need to go for a jog and if I don't go now, I'll end up skipping it' she told them.

'And is that more important Calleigh?' Ryan asked and the death stare that followed told him that he was out of line.

'Eric knows how important he is to me, not that I need to explain myself to you in this regard' Calleigh told him as she grabbed her bag and slammed the locker shut.

'I'm sorry' Ryan apologized, while Natalia's eyes danced between her colleagues.

Calleigh nodded and without saying another word, she walked out of the locker room.

'You shouldn't have said that' Natalia told him.

'I did apologize. It just slipped out. She acts like she is the only one that was rattled by what happened to Delko' Wolfe replied frustrated.

'Well she is the closest one to him, and you were there when H called her. You saw first hand how she reacted to the news of his shooting. You should be more understanding' Natalia scolded him.

'OK fine, and I already apologized, now can we please go?' Wolfe asked nervously.

They made their way out and straight to the hospital in separate cars but they met at the entrance and walked together towards Eric's room. Wolfe was still upset about his argument with Calleigh. He knew he was out of line but he just couldn't help it.

'Can you please wipe that frown off your face or Eric is going to realize that something happened?' Natalia asked him. He gave her a look that told her it was impossible and made their way into Eric's office.

'There he is' Wolfe said, sounding a bit cheery.

'Hey man' Eric replied still sounding a little weak.

'How are you feeling?' Wolfe asked couching a bit to clear his throat.

'A bit better I guess. Headache comes and goes' Eric explained.

He was looking at the two of them, and could see that they were tense. Ryan had this look on his face that couldn't seem to go away and Natalia kept looking at him. She seemed to be on edge...and Calleigh...Calleigh wasn't there. He would have thought they would come all together, but she didn't and neither Horatio. The two people that he was closest to, were missing, and Eric got a little bit upset.

'So what's wrong?' he asked them.

'Nothing' Natalia lied, and Eric gave her a look.

'I know I'm in hospital guys but you can still tell me you know' Eric replied trying not to sound too weak. He was feeling tired. He watched them look at each other and then Wolfe spoke.

'I had an argument with Calleigh' he finally blurted out, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest.

'Why? What happened?' Eric asked, all tiredness forgotten at the mention of her name.

'I kind of snapped at her for not coming with us here just to go for a jog' Wolfe replied 'I just didn't think it should be more important to her to go for a jog rather than coming here' Wolfe explained.

'And what did Calleigh say?' Eric asked.

'To mind my own business and that you know how important you are to her, like I shouldn't have questioned her loyalty. Ever since you've been shot...' Wolfe started telling him but then stopped even though he had said too much already.

'Ever since I was shot what?' Eric asked with a frown of his own plastered on his face.

Wolfe looked at Natalia who was letting him know that she doesn't approve of what he was about to say but...

'I have never seen her so rattled. I was there when she got the call that you have been shot. It was like she went into shock. She literally dropped the phone and started shaking and it was like she was lost' Ryan told him 'Man she took it really bad' Ryan explained.

Eric realized that Calleigh hadn't told them that she had already been here...but why? So Eric decided not to say anything, but his mind was trying to focus on her and how she had been lately.

'Maybe you could have a chat with her' Natalia told him 'You know how she gets. The walls starts coming up and she starts shutting everyone out' Natalia said. Her and Calleigh weren't exactly best friends but she was still worried about her.

'I know' Eric replied sadly. Her choosing to go for a jog meant that she needed to burn off some steam...anger...pain...all the emotions that she was feeling 'I'm sure she will come by at some point' Eric told them.

'Yeah probably. She said she will come after' Natalia told him, knowing by now that he must be anxious to see her, especially after Ryan had told him about their little disagreement.

They changed subject after that but it only last a couple of minutes as Eric couldn't seem to keep his eyes open long enough, so Natalia and Ryan said their goodbyes and promised to visit again before they made their way out of his room.

oooOOOooo

Calleigh had just arrived at the hospital and she only hoped that she had missed Natalia and Wolfe. She didn't feel like getting into another argument especially in front of Eric. She had hoped that going for a jog would help her get rid of some of the emotions and thoughts that were running through her head. The argument with Ryan hadn't helped much and she only hoped that he didn't say anything to Eric. The last thing she wanted was to worry him.

She opened the door to his room and realized that he was sleeping, so Calleigh closed the door behind her as gently as she could so not to wake him up and tip toed towards his bed, taking a seat next to him. He looked so much better already, even though he looked tired. He looked worried even in his sleep, or maybe in pain. He had this frown still and Calleigh couldn't help but reach out and stroke the area between his eyebrows over his forehead gently. His frown started fading away and Calleigh had to smile how that was helping him, as she continued to massage that area. He sighed softly then and whispered her name, and Calleigh froze.

'Eric' she whispered, pulling her hand away from his face.

He blinked his eyes open and smiled at her 'Hey' he whispered 'You came'.

'Of course I did' she replied smiling at him. Her hand slipped into his then and Eric squeezed it a little bit.

'I thought you weren't coming' he told her softly.

'Why did you think that?' she asked him 'I told you this morning that I will come by later' she told him.

'I know but Ryan and Natalia came earlier and when I didn't see you with them, I thought...' but Eric stopped there. At the mention of their names, he felt her tense, and Eric knew that was his chance to ask about what happened without making it seem that Ryan said anything.

'I just didn't feel like coming with them that is all' she replied as she slipped her hand out of his, realizing her mistake.

'Why? Did something happen?' he asked her.

'No, why would you think that?' she asked him. She looked calm from the outside but from the way she slipped her hands between her legs, it told him that she was getting nervous.

'Because you tensed at the mention of their names, and even Wolfe and Natalia looked very tensed' he told her 'What happened Cal?' he asked her softly then.

'Look you're in a hospital bed, you don't need this' she told him as she got up from her chair and walked towards the window, running a hand through her hair in frustration while the other one rested on her hip.

'I might be in a hospital bed Cal, but you can still talk to me about anything' he told her.

Calleigh sighed heavily and then turned to look at him 'I just had an argument with Wolfe' she replied, slipping her hands inside her back pockets.

'You wanna talk about it?' he asked her.

Calleigh shrugged and walked over to his bed, taking her previous seat again 'He just got pissed at me for going jogging instead of coming here with them' she started telling him 'I just needed some fresh air and besides I prefer coming here and be alone with you rather than having a crowd around your bed, not to mention that I won't have to go and jog in the dark' she told him.

'Why didn't you tell them that then?' he asked her 'Or told them that you had already visited in the morning?' Eric asked her.

'Because I don't like having to explain myself. This is hard enough alright. I don't need anyone hovering over me, it pisses me off' she told him. She was getting tensed again, and she could feel tears surfacing, and Calleigh was starting to get tired having to fight tears all the time already.

'Heyyy' he whispered as he opened his palm wanting to take her hand and hug her 'It's alright' he whispered as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it for her and Calleigh smiled at him, feeling touched with his little gesture.

'I just want you out of here' she told him.

'That makes two of us' he replied and Calleigh let her head drop on his chest while Eric wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.

oooOOOooo

Calleigh blinked her eyes open, as she let her sensitive blue eyes settle in the darkness of the room. Her eyes settled on the sleeping form of Eric Delko, and Calleigh almost gasped out loud. She had once again fell asleep in his arms. She just couldn't understand what was happening.

Why was she falling asleep in his arms every single night? Maybe she was more tired than she thought.

Slowly she slipped out from under his arm and got up. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, contemplating whether to kiss him good night or not, but then she figured that she would end up waking him, so Calleigh grabbed her bag and made her way out of his room unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 _Calleigh was walking to her car in the parking lot next to the MIAMI Dade building. She had been waiting for Eric for quite some time, she had even tried calling him, but there was no answer, so she decided to go and check if his hummer was there or not. That would tell her if he left for the day or not. She had this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. She knew exactly where he had parked...right next to her. They had arrived together this morning, starting their day with a laugh at the sheer coincidence, so it was not going to be difficult to locate his car. As she made her way over, she could already see that his hummer was already there, but something felt off...something felt uneasy._

 _She glanced on each side of her, feeling like someone was watching her, so Calleigh grabbed her gun and approached their hummers, when a body lying between them caught her attention._

 _'Eric' she whispered, her eyes going wide, mouth falling wide open, as her body already started trembling._

 _She ran towards him, as he laid there in a sitting position, his back against the back tire, his head dropping to one side._

 _'Eric...Eric' she cried as her hands grabbed his face 'Eric talk to me' she yelled panicking. His chest was covered in blood and the way his body slithered against her as she touched it, nauseated her._

 _'Eric please...say something' she cried as tears streamed down her face, as she stroked his face. With a trembling hand she reached down his neck to check for a pulse...but there was nothing._

 _'No' she whispered, shaking her head 'No...Eric wake up...open your eyes...open your eyes' she cried._

And Calleigh woke up suddenly sobbing hard in the middle of the night, as the feeling of something so strong...that makes a dream almost feel real filled her stomach, shook her to the core, and Calleigh couldn't seem to calm down.

'It's not real' she told herself as she tried so hard to stop the tears that were streaming down her face 'He's alright' she tried to tell herself but it wasn't working. She needed to see with her own eyes that he was alright.

It had been three days since she had last talked to him. She hadn't skipped a day of visiting him though. She went every morning, during lunch break and even late at night when she was sure he would be sleeping. She had gone home that day after visiting him, right after the argument she had had with Wolfe and came to the realization that things were starting to change. The way she had told him that she preferred coming on her own so she could be with him alone...just the two of them...the way it was making her ache inside to see him like that...it was starting to settle in that her feelings towards him were changing. Eric had always been important to her, a very important part of her life for these last couple of years as their friendship flourished, but now that he had been on death's door, and she could have easily lost him, shook her in ways she didn't even know existed. She had always pushed aside the thought of loosing him, she just couldn't face it. She had lost so many men in her life, she just couldn't face loosing Eric too, so Calleigh had decided to try and distance herself. She wanted to be sure about what she was feeling. She didn't want to think that maybe she was falling in love with him and then it would all turn out to be a stupid realization that all the emotions had been nothing but due to the fact that his life had been in danger.

She had gone to hospital every single day, morning, afternoon and night, but she had always made it a point to visit during sleeping hours. She wanted to see him, make sure that he was alright, but was careful not to let him see her, because then she wouldn't have a choice but to walk into the room and spend time with him.

The latest incidents were making her feel vulnerable, weak, and all she wanted to do was cry. She couldn't seem to stop herself which was completely weird to her. She had never cried so much in her entire life, and now it seems like she couldn't even stop. One look at him in that hospital room, and tears would come flooding out of her eyes, down her cheeks and splash on her chest. She was a complete mess and Calleigh was just tired of being like that.

Having such a nightmare though was of no help at all. She was already out of bed and putting comfortable clothes on and out of her house walking towards her car, and on her way to the hospital. She just couldn't stop herself. She needed to make sure he was still alive. She needed to hear the monitors beep assuring her insecurities. She just needed to see him.

Calleigh was standing behind his door in no time at all, no cars on the road at such an hour. It was two in the morning during the week, and Calleigh was standing there, arms wrapped in front of her chest, trying to protect herself from whatever was hurting her heart. Eric was lying there, sound asleep, and she could see the photos she had brought him on his bedside table, but in his hand Eric was holding the picture they had together. She hadn't called or texted. Nothing. It looked obvious to her that Eric had missed her, even though he hadn't texted her himself either. He just knew her too well she thought. He must have known that she needed some space. Exhaling heavily with relief to the knowledge that all was fine, Calleigh finally turned around and made her way back home to try and sleep the rest of the night.

oooOOOooo

It was later that same day, at around three in the afternoon, when a middle aged woman, stood in the reception looking lost, when Wolfe approached her.

'May I help you?' he asked her, sliding his hands in his pockets.

The woman turned around to find Ryan standing behind her in his well groomed self, just a tad shorter than her 'I'm looking for Calleigh' she replied.

'Who shall I tell her?' Ryan asked.

The woman didn't want to give out any information, so hesitantly, Ryan went to look for Calleigh. It wasn't difficult to find her as of late. She was always in her lab testing the guns and analyzing them, trying to compare evidence to unresolved cases, when Ryan knocked on the glass door and Calleigh turned around taking a deep breath.

'There is someone asking for you in the lobby' he told her.

'Who?' she asked with a frown. She really wasn't in the mood to talk lately either.

'She wouldn't say. She just said that she really needed to speak to you' Ryan replied.

With a heavy sigh, Calleigh placed the gun safely on the counter, locked it and approached Ryan when he stopped her and Calleigh was about to scream in his face to move away.

'I just wanted to apologize for last time' he told her 'I was out of line Calleigh and I am sorry' Ryan told her.

'It's fine' she replied.

Ryan wasn't sure if it was really fine or not but he let it slide. He knew that Eric being in hospital has taken a toll on her so he decided to try and be patient with her. A little bit understanding of what she is possibly going through. It was hard enough for him, so he could only begin to imagine what she must be going through.

Calleigh walked past him and Ryan followed her to the lobby but when she got there, she certainly didn't need Ryan to tell her who the woman asking for her was. Her face fell, and her heart started pounding wildly in her chest, and Calleigh had to remember how to breathe.

'Carmen. Is everything alright?' she asked her immediately as she practically ran towards her. Ryan stopped midway as he realized Calleigh knew the woman. With his arms crossed in front of him, he leaned against the wall and stared at them, trying to figure out who the woman was after all.

'Can we talk somewhere private?' she asked her. She looked worried but her son was in hospital, had been shot in the head, what would anyone expect?

'Of course' Calleigh replied immediately directing her ironically to the same room Eric had once spoken to her in when he found out about his fake birth certificate.

'What is it? Is Eric alright?' Calleigh asked her anxiously.

The older woman looked down to her joined hands resting on her knees as she sat down next to Calleigh 'He hasn't woken up for the last day and a half' Carmen started telling her, and Calleigh could swear that her heart stopped beating as those words slipped out of the older woman's mouth.

'Wha...what do you mean he hasn't woken up?' Calleigh asked her almost out of breath. Her mind was racing as images from her dream appeared in front of her. His pale face...his eyes closed...and tears started rolling down her cheeks silently, as her body started to shiver. It was only when Carmen placed her hands on hers, that Calleigh snapped out of it and almost pulled her hands away.

'He is slipping into a coma' Carmen informed her and Calleigh gasped shaking her head, as a hand slipped out to run it through her hair.

'No' she whispered tearing her eyes from his mother, staring at nothing but the floor.

'Cara...have you been in to see him lately?' she asked her.

Calleigh looked up at her, her eyes almost blurry from all the unshed tears in them as she nodded frantically 'Yes. Yes I have been there. I went there this morning, God I even went during the night because I had a terrible dream and I had to go and make sure he is alright. That he wasn't...' and Calleigh stopped there. She needed to breathe or she was going to start hyperventilating. Her once cool and collected posture was vanishing into thin air as of late. It was almost like that Calleigh was gone the minute Eric got shot. It was like that woman had died instead of him.

'I have been there...I go three times a day. I...I just...I just haven't been in his room' Calleigh admitted as she got up from her chair. She needed to do something, and pace was the only thing she could do at the moment.

'May I ask why?' Carmen asked her.

Calleigh exhaled heavily, not really sure why but she found herself telling her after all 'I haven't been feeling myself. I'm usually stronger in situation like this...but I'm not anymore. I don't usually cry...and I haven't stopped crying since I have been told that he was shot. I just needed to pull away for a little bit...but I have been there...and Eric knows that I would never abandon him. He knows how hard I took this...he knows me too well...' Calleigh told her.

'Or maybe not as well as you think' Carmen replied 'Or maybe he just needed you' she told her.

'What are you saying?' Calleigh asked her.

'I think you are the only one who can pull him out of the coma he is slipping into. He needs you Calleigh. My son needs you' she told her.

oooOOOooo

About an hour and a half later, Calleigh was making her way down the hospital corridors towards Eric's room. She had asked Horatio for urgent leave and seeing the state she was in, Calleigh didn't need to explain to him why she needed it. He could see that something was wrong, that she wasn't as collected as she has always been anymore. He had gone to see Eric the day before but he found him resting, so after spending some time next to his bed, he left. He figured he would just visit again later today.

As Calleigh approached Eric's room once again, for the third time today, she could feel the pressure weighing on her shoulders. His mother's words were weighing heavy on her heart, and all she could hear was _'He's slipping into a coma"..."You're the only one who can pull him out of the coma he is slipping into"..."He needs you"._ It was all she could hear in her head.

Stopping in front of his room, she took a deep long breath and opened the door. Her eyes settled on his sleeping form, as she stood there in the doorway. Seeing him like this...knowing that he wasn't just resting but he was slipping into a coma...it was just a sight that Calleigh couldn't understand. She wanted to go to prison, find that bastard who shot him and kill him with her bare hands. How could he do this to Eric to pay his stupid car loan? Running a hand through her hair, Calleigh stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

She walked slowly next to his bed, placed her bag down on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She took his hand in hers and tried to breathe so as not to cry already. If he didn't have the newly added pipe in his mouth it would have been easier for her, but that pipe meant that he wasn't getting better and Calleigh was finding it very hard to control her tears. She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes so Calleigh shut her eyes momentarily and tried to find some strength. All the strength she once had seemed to have left her the moment she needed it the most.

Calleigh opened her eyes and pressing her lips together she reached her hand out and placed it on his cheek. She blinked them rapidly at the feel of his skin against her palm. He was starting to sport a stubble already and Calleigh smiled sadly.

'It suits you, you know' she whispered, caressing his cheek with her thumb. She swallowed hard the lump in her throat and exhaled heavily once again.

'Eric...it's me...Calleigh' she started telling him 'I'm here...I am going to be here...I'm not going anywhere. I took some days off from work. Funny huh' she chuckled sadly rolling her eyes 'You always told me that I work too much...that I need to start using my vacation leave. I just did. I did to spend my days with you' she told him 'If only you can open your eyes for me' she whispered.

She closed her eyes again and swallowed hard as she tried to control herself 'Eric...I know that I haven't been in your room for the last three days...and I am sorry if you felt that I abandoned you...but I didn't...I was here. I came here everyday...every morning, every lunch break that I never take but I took it since you have been here so I could come and see you, every night. I even came during the night. I had a bad dream and I needed to come and check on you. I needed to see you' she told him 'I haven't been in here because I haven't been myself lately and I just needed to collect myself' she told him. She was starting to feel guilty. She was starting to blame herself for the state he was in now, and it wasn't just because of her absence in his room. She blamed herself for not having his back while out on the field, for not being there to protect him.

'There are so many things I want to say to you...you just have to open your eyes...please Eric...please' she begged him and tears were rolling down her cheeks by now.

A sudden hand on her shoulder startled her. She was so lost in her thoughts, in her speech, that she hadn't heard the door open and close.

'Horatio' she whispered wiping viciously at her tears as she pulled her hand away from his face.

'Calleigh' he replied 'I didn't mean to interrupt' he apologized.

'It's alright' she told him swallowing hard to control her need to burst into tears again. She stood there though, right there on his bed, holding his hand and Horatio caught that.

'This is why you asked for urgent leave, isn't it?' he asked her.

'I have to be here H. He needs me here' she replied as she turned to look at Eric again.

'What's going on between you two?' he asked her.

'Nothing' she replied sadly still staring at Eric. She just wanted to keep an eye on him just in case he attempted to open his eyes.

'Calleigh...you're not acting like just a friend who cares. You are acting like a woman who is on the verge of loosing the love of her life' Horatio told her, and Calleigh turned to look at him.

Pressing her teeth together as her nostrils flared, trying to find the strength she needed to speak before she swallowed hard 'There is nothing going on between us' she repeated.

Horatio didn't say anything. Maybe they hadn't act on their feelings, and that is what Calleigh meant, but he knew there has always been something between the two of them, and now that Eric was lying in a hospital bed, Calleigh couldn't seem to control her feelings anymore. He could only begin to imagine what she was going through. Having lost his wife at such a young age, Horatio knew what it felt like to loose someone you love, and being in denial of your feelings makes things worse.

'He's still sleeping' he noted.

'You don't know, don 't you?' she asked him.

'Know what?' he asked as he fiddled with his sunglasses.

'He is slipping into a coma' Calleigh told him swallowing hard again 'His mother came to find me, begging me to come here and be with him. She is convinced that he needs me here' she told him 'And I...I haven't been in here lately' she admitted 'I haven't been in to talk to him and spend time with him. I just came here when he was sleeping every single time, because I needed to take control of myself again. I have been selfish and now Eric is paying the price' she told him and somehow she managed to control her tears.

'It is not your fault, Calleigh' Horatio told her.

'Just like it isn't my fault that he has been shot?' she asked him sarcastically.

'Duquesne you weren't there' H told her.

'Exactly. I wasn't there. I wasn't there to have his back...to protect him' she told him.

'Duquesne I was there. There was nothing you would have been able to do that I didn't do. Eric was taking cover when the bullet hit him in the head and when he was hit in his leg, he was caught surprised while we were searching for the lady' Horatio told her 'None of this is your fault or mine or Eric's' Horatio told her.

'I just need him to wake up' she replied before she turned to look at Eric again 'I just need you to wake up' she told him.

oooOOOooo

It was almost time for visiting hour to be over before all patients were left to rest for the night. Calleigh had gotten permission to spend the night and seeing the recent developments of the patient, she was granted unlimited time.

'Why don't you go and grab something to eat before we leave cara?' Eric's mother asked her, but Calleigh shook her head.

'I am not leaving his side' she replied.

'Cara you have to take care of yourself' she told her.

'I don't care about myself right now' she replied 'I just want to take care of Eric and be here for him. I want to be here when he wakes up' she told her. His father slipped out without saying a word.

'You won't be able to take care of him if you get sick' she told her worriedly.

'I won't get sick just because I don't eat for a day' Calleigh protested. She was starting to get nervous but tried to keep in mind that the woman standing before her was Eric's mother and she was worried for her son.

Carmen smiled sadly at her, realizing that she was not going to get through to her, but most of all, she realized that Calleigh was blaming herself for Eric's state 'You know this is not your fault right?' she told her.

'Huh' Calleigh laughed hysterically running a hand through her blonde hair 'You said yourself that I haven't been around' she told her.

'Calleigh not even I am not here 24/7' she told her.

'But I am going to be. I am not going anywhere...not until Eric wakes up' Calleigh told her defiantly.

Just then Pavel made his way back into the room with a cup of coffee and a packed sandwich just in case Calleigh felt like having something later on. He placed them on Eric's bedside table without saying a word but Calleigh caught him. She closed her eyes then and sighed sadly, realizing that she was being hard on them.

'Thank you' she told them with a sad smile 'And I am sorry for being a bit harsh. I'm just worried. That's why I stayed away. I can't seem to control myself as of late. This is so not me and I don't understand. I am usually more realistic with circumstances' she told them.

'It's alright cara. You will be alright once Eric wakes up. You just care a lot about our son' Carmen told her 'Hang in there alright' she told her and Calleigh nodded. They said their goodbyes and once again Calleigh and Eric were left alone. Her eyes settled on the cup of coffee on the bedside table, and instinctively, Calleigh picked it up. She could really use some coffee right now. She grabbed the cup in her hand, poured two of the sugar strips that Pavel had left next to the cup and after blending the sugar into the black liquid, Calleigh made her way back on Eric's bed. She sipped some coffee and then took his hand into hers, as she started stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

'You know...I can still recall the first time you and I met...remember that?' she asked him.

 _'Detective Caine asked me to get the vehicle, so' she told him smiling after he had corrected her for saying that he is the tow truck driver._

 _'Well it's all yours. You can take it. Just have one question. You wanna give me your phone number now or...later?' he asked her, hands on his hips as he stood there in his white sleeveless shirt._

 _Calleigh had burst out laughing at that so blatant way of asking her out 'Does that work?' she asked him._

 _Eric laughed 'It works all the time...well...most of the time...actually it's never worked but I'm gonna keep trying' he told her and Calleigh shook her head in disbelief, a huge smile still plastered all over her face._

 _'Well...I wouldn't bother...with me seriously because I wouldn't even socialize with anyone remotely related to my job' she told him._

 _'OK' he replied as he grabbed his shirt 'We'll see' he told her._

 _'Well thanks a lot Mr...'_

 _'Delko. Yeah but you can call me Eric' he told her._

Calleigh chuckled as she recalled that beautiful memory 'I hadn't even told you my name' she whispered as she continued to drink her coffee. She shook her head in disbelief, a smile beautifully placed on her face as she cherished that memory 'Who would have told me that we would end up becoming friends...best friends' she told him as she squeezed his hand a little bit 'You know...you pretty much had me at hello there, even though I wouldn't admit it' she told him and then she laughed 'I can just imagine you telling me that you knew it' she told him.

'You know what...I am done crying' she promised him 'Yeah...remembering beautiful memories we shared together is so much better' she told him 'Do you remember how hard you laughed when I admitted that I am scared of ants?' she asked him 'Oh my God' she laughed.

 _'Alright, are you ready for a little dumpster diving?' he asked her as he stood next to her in their matching grey boiler suit._

 _'Emm...' Calleigh said as she stared at the body in the skip 'OK...you know I don't mind getting my hands dirty, I mean maggots, wet trash, I'm the first one in...' she started telling him._

 _'OK so what are you waiting for?' he asked her with a smile._

 _'Ants' she replied bitterly as she turned to face him properly and Eric stared at her in disbelief before he started laughing._

 _'Ants' he repeated._

 _'Yes I have got a problem with ants. They are sneaky and mobile and when they get on you even if you get them off...'_

 _'OK Calleigh chill...I'll take care of it...' Eric had told her._

'I had been so freaked out when I realized that that body was covered in ants' she told him laughing now 'But you had been my hero...' she whispered lovingly 'Now it's time to reciprocate' she replied and with that, she placed her now empty coffee cup, removed the photo from his hand and placed it on the bedside table next to his head and slipped next to him under the sheets.

She settled down on his right side so she wouldn't hit him in his head or leg and placed her head on his chest, resting the back of it against his shoulder 'I'm right here Eric...I'm not going anywhere. Just here next to you...right where you need me' she whispered before a yawn left her mouth and her eyes closed for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 _Eric was looking from one side to the other as somehow he found himself in the middle of the woods, standing between long trees that it almost hurts his neck to look all the way up. He turned 360 degrees to try and figure out where he was but all he could see were trees. Trees, trees and more trees. Birds singing as they flew from one tree to the other, mosquitoes flying annoying the hell out of him, and then...then that voice that he had just heard echoing into the woods._

 _'Eric...Eric...Where are you?' he heard her yell._

 _'Calleigh?' he whispered 'Cal...Calleigh' he yelled but it seemed that she couldn't hear him._

 _'Eric come back. I need you' she cried._

 _'Calleigh...Calleigh are you crying?' he yelled desperately. What was happening? Why was she crying? She never cries._

 _'Come back to me' she yelled 'Ericccc' she yelled, as her voice faded into loud sobs._

 _'I'm coming...I'm coming Cal' Eric yelled back as he frantically started searching for a way to get out of the woods. He ran and ran and every step he made, the road underneath him turned yellow as if to mark his way, while the sun rays somehow made their way into the little space between one tree and the other, as if to show him the way, as squirrels and rabbits hopped along his side ._

Calleigh was wiping at her tears as she continued to bury her face in his chest. It was early the next morning when the doctor came to check on Eric and told her that the situation doesn't seem to be getting any better. She had insisted that he will get through this, that he doesn't know Eric at all and that he cannot give up on him. She had become so angry at the doctor that she couldn't even shed a tear. That was until he stepped out of the room though, because the minute the door closed behind him, Calleigh took one look at Eric and burst into tears.

She got back up on the bed and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed hard until she started getting angry at Eric himself. If he had done something to get her this angry and he hadn't been in a hospital bed, she would have punched the hell out of his chest.

'Why are you doing this? Why are you giving up? You said you would never leave me. You said you won't be like all the other men in my life' she sobbed 'I would do anything Eric please, just come back. Come back to me' she told him before she swallowed hard trying to control herself, placing the back of her hand against her lips.

'You have to fight this' she told him as she popped herself on her elbow so she could look at him 'Do you hear me. You have to fight. You have to fight to come back to me. I can't loose you Eric please...I just can't' she cried. She dropped her head on his chest again and just cried, as heart breaking tears slipped down her face.

Calleigh had exhausted herself so much that she had fallen asleep again in his arm, head resting on his shoulder, face buried in his chest, as she stood curled up on one side, one arm laid across his chest protectively.

oooOOOooo

Horatio had just called Wolfe, Natalia,Tripp and Alexx into his office to inform them about Eric's latest health developments. Seeing as not even he himself knew, Horatio was sure they have no clue either. He was standing in his grey suit, staring out of the huge windows behind his desk, when the four of them marched together in his office, each one taking a seat.

'Where's Calleigh?' Natalia asked.

'She's out on leave' Horatio informed them, as Natalia and Ryan glanced a knowing look at each other.

'So what is this about H?' Wolfe asked raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'Delko' he simply replied 'I have just been informed...that he is slipping into a coma' he informed them and as some gasped out loud, Wolfe just went silent.

'We went to see him three days ago, he seemed to be doing alright' Natalia whispered sadly.

'Well apparently, he is having a setback' he replied 'Maybe we should all find some time to go and visit later on today after work' he told them.

'Does Calleigh know?' Wolfe asked.

'She is there as we speak. Duquesne is out on urgent leave, and I have no idea when she will be back to be honest' H replied.

'She won't be back until Eric recovers' Alexx told them, sure of what she was saying. They might not be an item, but Eric and Calleigh had been friends for a long time and Alexx had been there long enough to see their friendship blossom into what it is today. They have gotten close, and the more time went by, the closer they seemed to get. She often caught one or the other stealing a longing look, and just went they realized that they have been caught, they divert their eyes, and Alexx had made a bet with herself that they would end up together one day. Seeing the state Eric was in now, Alexx was sure that Calleigh's heart was breaking probably more than she herself knew it was possible.

oooOOOooo

As the rays of light vanished, Eric finally managed to blink his eyes open, his eye sight hitting the ceiling above him, as he stood still staring up trying to figure out where he was, what happened, a familiar scent filled his nostrils, and suddenly he became very conscious of the body lying next to him. His eyes caught sight of the arm resting on his chest protectively, gripping his hospital gown, and as he glanced to his right, he caught sight of blonde hair splashed over his upper chest, hiding the beautiful face underneath it. He didn't need the view of her face to know it was her.

'Calleigh' he tried but nothing came out and then he realized that he had a pipe running into his mouth, so Eric tried again 'Cal' he whispered 'Calleigh'.

The sound of the familiar voice, even if a little weaker and softer, bounced on her ear and Calleigh flashed her eyes open, carefully lifting her head up, and if it hadn't been for the overjoy that quickly consumed her, she would have realized how close to his lips she were.

'Eric' she whispered as fresh water filled her blue eyes, or rather red ones immediately, a smile spread across her face 'Eric...you're awake...oh my God' she cried a smile spreading across her face 'You're awake' she repeated.

Eric stared at her in confusion, not really sure what had happened, but yes he was awake, and with the most beautiful blonde he had ever laid eyes on lying in his arms in the same bed as him.

'Cal...what...happened?' he asked her swallowing hard. His throat was incredibly dry that it hurts.

She slipped out of bed almost in too much of a hurry, like she had just won the lottery and as she practically ran to the door, she yelled that she's coming. She was literally gone for a minute as a doctor followed running after her. She stood there next to him, holding his hand in both of hers, his knuckles pressed to her lips, and as the doctor checked his vitals out, Eric kept staring at her. She looked so happy. This huge smile was plastered all over her face, and she looked almost too anxious for the doctor to confirm what she seemed to already know. Eric felt confused. She looked so messed up and so tired. He had never seen her in such a state.

'You're a miracle' the doctor told her and Calleigh flashed that smile, showing off her perfect set of teeth.

'Is he going to be alright?' she asked him, her fingers pressing a bit into his palm.

'Sure looks like it' the doctor replied with a nod. I will send one of the nurses to remove his pipe and please make sure he drinks a lot of water'. The doctor literally spoke directly to her as if he wasn't even there, but Eric didn't mind. His brain was still reeling from having her sleeping in his arms, and having her face so close to his. She might not have noticed but he sure as hell had, and as she stood there standing next to his bed holding his hand in hers, feeling the softness of her lips pressed against his knuckles, Eric just wanted her to get back in his arms.

'Well come back Eric' the doctor told him before he made his way out of the room, and Eric's eyes once again settled on the gorgeous woman standing next to him.

'What...what happened?' Eric finally managed to choke out before swallowing hard feeling the pain burning his throat.

He watched her settle on the edge of the bed, still holding on to his hand and then smiled sadly at him 'You were slipping into a coma' she whispered softly, and Eric frowned, not really understanding how this happened. He had been feeling fine as far as he knew.

'What is the last thing you remember?' Calleigh asked him catching the frown of confusion on his face.

Just then the nurse came waltzing through the door and Eric waited to speak again until the nurse finally left once again. She removed the pipe just like the doctor had said, and checked some other things, taking note of everything the monitors told her, and then she was gone, and Calleigh and Eric were left alone once again.

He tried to speak but he couldn't seem to so Calleigh placed his hand on the bed and walked to the other side. Grabbing the jug of water, she poured some in a glass and placed a straw and directed it to his mouth. He sipped slowly as he watched her carefully take care of him. She looked different somehow in his eyes, but he couldn't yet pin point exactly what it was that had changed.

'Better?' she asked him as she placed the glass back on the bedside table.

'Yes' he whispered 'Thank you Cal' he continued softly with a smile.

He was about to speak again when Calleigh realized that she had to inform his parents 'Hold that thought' she told him as she grabbed her phone and waited for someone to pick up.

'He's awake' she said cheerily into the phone before hanging up. Her face literally lit up as the words rolled out of her mouth.

'Sorry. I had to inform your mother' she explained and Eric smiled. So his mother and Calleigh were in touch...nice, he thought.

'So what is the last thing you remember?' she asked him.

'Your face' he whispered, his brown eyes staring straight into her very blue ones. She surely had been crying a lot from the way the whiteness of her eyes had turned red, and the way the blue stuck out. They simply looked breathtaking. They always did but apparently after she cries, they turn into this bluer shade which makes him want to never stop staring at them.

'My face?' she asked 'How is that possible?' she asked confused, a frown forming between her eyebrows. She hadn't been by his side for a whole day before he had slipped into a coma.

'Photo' he explained as he tried to look for it.

'It's here' she quickly told him grabbing their photo realizing what he meant and handing it to him 'I was...remembering that night...and after that...nothing...just now...and the dream' he told her.

'What dream?' she asked wanting to know what he had been dreaming about. She realized that a part of her hoped that he had been dreaming about her, and Calleigh was almost confused by these new thoughts.

He frowned a bit 'I was in the...woods' he began 'All I could see...were trees...and then I heard your voice. You were calling me...yelling...like searching for me. You were begging me to go back to you...so I started running...because you said you needed me' he told her looking straight at her as he found her hand and gently took hold of it.

Calleigh had to fight the tears that she could feel filling her eyes again 'You heard me. You could hear me' she whispered happily. She just wanted to cry now...with relief, happy that the worst seemed to be over. She had managed to get through to him.

Tears started rolling down her face and Calleigh let go of his hand and covered her face with both of her hands as she let herself have a good cry.

'Heyyy...Cal...why are you crying?' he asked her as he reached out for her. He really wasn't used to see her crying like this and he almost didn't know what to do.

She walked to the right side of his and climbed on his bed again, reclaiming her previous position as she curled up in his arm. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. Her hair smelled like milk and coconut and as he stroked her hip where his hand laid, resting his cheek against her head, he kissed it softly for her.

'Why...are you...crying?' he asked her again in a whisper.

'I'm just relieved. Happy that you're awake' she told him between sobs.

Eric smiled softly at her as he closed his eyes briefly and Calleigh found herself stroking his cheek as she lifted her gaze to look at him, immediately making Eric wanting to look at her. There was something about her touch, something that felt different. She was touching his face, looking straight in his eyes. Why was she doing that?

'And I'm happy...that you're here' he whispered, as he closed his eyes when he paused to swallow hard, letting her know how much her being here meant to him.

'I wouldn't want to be anywhere else' she replied softly, looking down in his eyes as she popped herself back up on her elbow. She realized that she was lying in his bed, now conscious that he was awake and he knew that, so as subtle as she could, she waited for the perfect moment when Eric spoke and she slipped out of his bed.

'You weren't here but' he told her and he almost sounded sad as his words slipped out of his mouth.

Calleigh closed her eyes regretting that choice and then turned around to look at him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed on his left side now. She took her hand in his and squeezed it for him.

'That isn't...entirely true actually' she told him.

'What...do you...mean?' he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

'Eric I have been here. I came every morning, every lunch break I never take and every evening. The night before I found out that you were slipping into a coma, I even came here at two in the morning because I had a bad dream and I needed to make sure that you were alright' she started telling him.

'But...I never...saw you' he told her sadly, swallowing hard again.

'That's because I always came when you were sleeping...and I didn't come in' she told him.

'Why?' he asked.

He felt her thumb caress his hand, and instinctively, he looked down at their joined hands 'I wasn't feeling myself. I needed to put some space but at the same time I couldn't stay away completely. I had to come and see you. I just didn't want you to see me' she told him.

'I don't...understand' he whispered without looking in her eyes. He continued to stare at their hands. He felt hurt and almost betrayed by her actions and he didn't want her to see that. He could tell that she was feeling bad enough with his situation, and knowing her quite well, Eric knew that it was going to take a lot from her to explain to him why she did what she did.

'Ever since I found out that you have been shot...I have changed. I'm not me anymore. I don't understand what I do and why. You know I don't cry so easily, but ever since I got Horatio's phone call that you had been shot, all I have done is cry. I don't understand that. I can't seem to stop, and I didn't want to worry you. I needed to try and understand what was happening, why I was behaving so differently. It was like I lost all control of myself ever since you have been in hospital' she told him 'It's like...like the old Calleigh died instead of you' she explained in a whispered.

Eric could see tears in her eyes again. He could see how hard this was for her, how him being on death's door had taken a toll on her. She was hurt and confused and the thought that she has changed because of him, confused Eric. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or upset. He loved the old Calleigh. He loved the strong, independent woman, but at the same time, the thought that she would need him, that he means so much to her, that she can't stop crying at the thought of losing him, does something to his heart that he can't explain.

'So...what brought you...back?' he asked.

'Your mum came to find me at work. She told me that you were slipping in a coma, so she asked me, if I had come here to see you and when I told her that I did, but made sure you wouldn't see me...she thought that me coming back here would help pull you out of the coma you were slipping into...mostly because you held our photo in your hand' she told him.

'I see' was all Eric could say.

'Eric...look at me' she whispered, as her free hand cupped the side of his face 'I never abandoned you. I need you to know that' she told him 'I'm sorry if you felt that way...if I caused you to...' but Eric stopped her knowing where she was going with this.

'Stop' he whispered as he placed his right hand on top of hers on his cheek 'It is...not your...fault' he assured her. The truth was that when she didn't show up, he missed her. He wanted to see her, he needed her by his side, but he wasn't sure how to ask that of her without sounding like he is being too needy. Between the two of them, there had always been that little bit more than just friendship, but they never acted on it, mostly because Eric was afraid of losing her if he did.

'But...'

'But nothing' he told her 'You are not...obligated...to stay here' he told her.

'But I am going to stay here. I'm not going anywhere Eric. I'm out on indefinite leave' she announced.

'What?' Eric asked surprised 'Why?' he asked her.

'Because I want to be here for you. I want to be here for your doctor's appointment and therapy, and I want to be able to take care of you' she told him.

'I don't...understand' he replied cautiously. His mind was racing at the words she was saying. What did all this mean?

'I want to help you get through this. I want to take care of you like I know you would' she told him. That was when there was a knock on the door and Calleigh looked behind her to find his parents coming in, his mother with a huge smile on her face.

'Eric' she said in awe as she watched her son holding the woman's hand and wide awake.

Calleigh got up slowly from his bed and smiled at his parents 'Grazzie cara' his mother told her as she cupped her face with both hands. Calleigh smiled without saying anything. She could feel Eric's eyes on her, trying to understand what was going on between her and his parents. The thing was that she had absolutely no idea. He watched her grab her handbag then, and Calleigh caught a frown on his face.

'I'm just going to the canteen to get something to eat. I will be back soon' she assured him with that usual gorgeous smile on her face and Eric smiled back at her, his eyes staring straight into hers that almost made her nervous.

'OK' he whispered.

She smiled a little bit longingly and then excused herself and slipped out of the room. She closed the door behind her and rested her head against the door 'Thank you God' she whispered pressing her lips together, before she turned around and walked away towards the canteen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Calleigh waltzed into the canteen, feeling slightly lighter as now Eric was out of danger it seems. It might still be early since he just woke up from the coma he was slipping into, but Calleigh could feel deep down, that the worst is now over. Being the one who seemed to have helped him out of the coma, gave her strength and it did something to her heart to know of the hold she had on him. It kind of made her feel warm on the inside, somewhat valuable to such a precious life.

'One americano and a ham and cheese toast please' she ordered at the counter. She had just paid when she felt a small hand settling on her back and Calleigh turned around to find Alexx standing behind her with a sympathetic smile on her face.

'Alexx, hi' Calleigh replied with a smile as she hugged the woman with one arm settling on her back.

'Hi sugar, how are you? How's Eric doing?' she asked her.

'Much better' Calleigh replied. She didn't know how much Alexx knew, so she stopped there.

'What are the doctors saying about the coma?' Alexx asked her as if reading her mind.

'Actually...he just pulled out of it' Calleigh replied beaming.

'Ohh' Alexx sighed happily placing a hand on her heart 'That is such a relief, thank God. You must be so relieved' Alexx told her. Just then the young lady behind the counter brought Calleigh her coffee and toast, so the two ladies walked over to one of the empty tables.

'I am' Calleigh replied as she sat down round the first table available.

Alexx placed a hand on Calleigh's hand then 'How are you holding up?' she asked her, looking straight in her eyes. She could see the red rimmed eyes which were slightly puffy as well, an indication of just how much she had been crying.

'OK' Calleigh replied shortly, looking down at her toast.

'Calleigh, Calleigh...I know how close you two are. How are you holding up dear?' she asked her again, indicating that she wasn't fooled with her simple reply.

Calleigh exhaled heavily and placed both hands round the hot cup in front of her 'Much better now that he is awake. I was so scared' she told her.

'I can imagine' Alexx replied sympathetically 'You look different, you know' Alexx told her.

'Why because I don't have make-up on?' Calleigh asked her half jokingly.

'No honey. It's like...like you changed. There is something about you that is different. Almost loosing Eric has changed you Calleigh' Alexx told her.

She had thought about it, but it was just too early to tell probably. She felt different. The way she was behaving, the things she was doing, even the air around her seems different.

'In what way?' Calleigh asked.

'You're in love honey' Alexx replied with a smile not hiding behind the bush. Calleigh just stared at her but didn't say anything, and when it came apparent that she wasn't going to speak, Alexx tapped her hand twice gently, smiled at her and left her alone with her thoughts.

oooOOOooo

His mother was sitting on the empty chair next to his bedside, while his father stood behind his mother with his hands resting on her shoulders. She hadn't stop talking for one minute and Eric had hardly said a word. All he could seem to think about was Calleigh and the things she had been saying and doing. She just felt so different.

'Son did you hear me?' his mother asked him placing her hand on his.

'Sorry' he replied.

She smiled knowingly then 'You're missing her already aren't you?' she asked him.

'Has she...been OK?' he asked narrowing slightly his eyes.

'Darling...would you be OK if the situation was in reverse?' his mother asked, and Eric's eyes went wide.

'Don't say that' he choked as he started coughing.

'Calm down, calm down' she told him 'What I meant is, wouldn't you be worried and sad? So is she' she told him.

'She...feels...different' he whispered 'She's been crying' he told her 'She never...does' Eric explained. Another knock on the door interrupted. His eyes focused on the person opening the door, his heart pounding at the thought of Calleigh coming back, but it wasn't her, and Eric almost looked upset.

'Alexx' he smiled welcoming her, trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes, but Alexx wouldn't be fooled.

'Son, we'll come by a little later, alright' his father told him, wanting to make space for the new arrival in his son's room.

'Thanks dad' Eric replied. His mother kissed him on his head, while his father squeezed a bit his shoulder. They smiled at the woman and made their way out. Alexx walked over to him and smiled taking now the empty seat.

'You thought I was her, didn't you?' she asked him knowingly.

He was about to deny it, but it was no use. She would see right through him 'Sorry' he replied apologetically.

'You two can't stay away from each other' she told him smiling.

'How...has she been?' he asked Alexx this time. Suddenly he felt so worried about her. The fact that she needed to pull away from him, told him that she had been a mess, and Calleigh doesn't do well with feeling in such a way.

'In one word...rattled' Alexx replied 'But she already looks better' she continued not wanting to worry him.

'She seems...different' he replied.

'I noticed that too' Alexx replied with a smile 'My guess is, you scared the shit out of her' Alexx told him. He sighed worriedly and Alexx placed a comforting hand on his hand 'It might turn out to be good, you know' she told him, and Eric frowned not understanding where she was going with this 'It might be what she needs to open her heart' Alexx continued as she winked and Eric understood. She had always commented on how the two of them should simply give up and start dating, but Calleigh always replied that she doesn't date co-workers.

'We'll see' was all Eric managed to reply not really want to get his hopes up for nothing, as the door opened once again and Calleigh walked in this time. She had this cute smile on, the one where her eyes seem to shimmer, making her cheek bones become more evident and her lips press together.

'Hey' Eric whispered a smile creeping up on his face. His eyes were already smiling at the sight of her, and Alexx knew it was her queue to leave.

'I will leave you two alone' she told them as she got up from her chair 'Eric...get well soon sugar' she told him 'You're in good hands' she told him with a wink, and Calleigh couldn't help but roll her eyes in her usual cute way which Eric so adores.

'If you need anything baby just give me a call' she told Calleigh as she hugged her before leaving the room.

Now that the two of them were standing alone once again, there was this awkward silence, after people remarked how they both feel about one another.

'Your parents left already?' she asked for something to break the ice, finally making her way towards his bed.

'Yeah, when Alexx arrived' he told her, before swallowing hard.

'Do you need to drink?' she asked him. She sounded a bit hesitant and Eric wasn't sure why. He nodded slightly though, and Calleigh helped him have some water. She was holding the cup in her hand, holding the straw with the other, her eyes avoiding Eric's as he glanced at her from time to time, and when he was done, she placed the cup back on the bedside table and sat down next to him.

'Are you tired?' she asked.

'A bit' he replied.

'Maybe you should rest' she encouraged him, but Eric wasn't sure.

'I'm not going anywhere' she assured him as she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Without saying another word, Eric closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He really wanted to stay awake, but between the medication and having been shot, it was just a little bit hard to do so. Mostly he wanted to keep looking at her. He wanted to figure out what felt so different with her. He just wanted to spend time with her, but then he thought that since she wasn't going anywhere, and since she seemed to blame herself for him slipping into a coma, Eric was sure she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, he reasoned that he would still be spending time with her, even if he was sleeping.

Calleigh sat down on the chair next to his bed and ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. He was awake and yet she still felt like a mess. Her emotions were all over the place and she really didn't know how to sort them out or what she was feeling really. She just didn't want to rush herself or mistake any emotions she might be feeling now for something they might not actually be. One thing was sure though. She was not going to abandon Eric no matter what, not even if she would end up hurt at the end.

She felt so tired already. All these thoughts and messed up feelings along with seeing Eric like this, Calleigh was just exhausted and it was still so early in the day. She texted Horatio to let him know Eric was out of the coma, and then, she let herself lay her head down on his bed and rest. She placed a bent arm under her head for support and tangled her fingers with Eric's as he slept, and let herself join him in sleep.

oooOOOooo

The next three days seemed to pass by rather quickly somehow, most of the time was spent sleeping, well at least from Eric's side, as the medication still had the same affect on him. The doctor assured them that it is absolutely normal. It was actually good because that helps him recover better and quicker. His voice was back to normal and the dryness seemed to have faded as well, so that kind of proved that he was improving. The doctor had also told them, that Eric was finally ready to be released and both Calleigh and Eric couldn't be happier.

Calleigh on the other hand had hardly slept. She blamed it on the fact that Eric was still in hospital, and she just was uneasy until he gets sent home. There was one particular moment were Eric literally begged her to climb on the bed and just sleep...

 _'Calleigh please just go home and sleep' he pleaded._

 _'Forget it' she replied stubbornly 'I am not going anywhere until you are released' she had replied sitting down on the chair next to his bed, her arms folded in front of her chest in protest. The look she had on her face almost made him laugh, if it hadn't been to how serious the subject was to him._

 _'Why not? I'm much better Cal, serious' Eric replied._

 _'And so am I. I am not leaving the hospital unless it is with you to take you home' she replied._

 _'You are so stubborn' he replied with a sigh 'I'm worried about you Cal' he told her then after a minute or two 'I have never seen you looking so tired' he told her._

 _'That's your way of telling me how good I look?' she teased._

 _'You're always beautiful Cal, it doesn't matter if you're bright or tired. Your beauty doesn't fade' he had simply replied and Calleigh had stared at him, his words fluttering her heart. She smiled softly at him then and placed her hand on his._

 _'Thank you Eric. That is so sweet of you' she replied, and Eric had to smile, realizing the impact his natural words had on her 'But I'm still not leaving this room' she told him then, all softness and awe gone from her voice and Eric shook his head a little bit, or else he would get a headache._

 _'Will you at least climb on this bed and sleep in it? That is all you need...a bed' he told her 'I'm surprised your back hasn't been aching with the way you've been sleeping as of late' he told her. She had refused to sleep next to him in his bed, protesting that he needed to be comfortable, so she had been sleeping sitting on the chair and just resting her head on his bed. The truth was though, that after what Alexx had told her, she was just a bit nervous to sleep next to him._

 _'You won't be comfortable' she replied weakly. She really did need to lay down for a while._

 _'Calleigh enough. Just get on my bed and sleep'. He had practically ordered her to do just that. Realizing that they were at the point where Eric had had enough of her excuses, Calleigh had climbed on his bed, settled on her side, resting her head on his chest, and dozed off to sleep before she could even say goodnight._

 _Eric had smiled at her and just watched her. She looked utterly beautiful in her sleep. Just flawless. Her skin seemed to get softer by the minute and all Eric wanted to do was feel that skin under his hands._

It was around five in the afternoon, and Calleigh was already starting to put some stuff they wouldn't be needing between the rest of the day and the morning, away, and Eric had laughed commenting how she was more enthusiastic than he was to get out of hospital. That was when there was a knock on the door and a male figure walked in, making Calleigh drop everything and turn around.

'Well well well...look who we have here' he said and Calleigh stood next to Eric crossing her arms in front of her. Her face straight, with no form of reaction, but her eyes were set, ready to protect Eric.

'What do you want Stetler?' she asked.

'I thought you went on a vacation since you haven't been to work at all lately' he commented.

'I'm out on leave' she informed him raising an eyebrow.

'Is this why you took your days off? To spend them in hospital?' he asked her.

'It is really none of your business Rick how I spend my off days' she replied. She was starting to get really pissed off with his attitude. Practically a colleague had almost been killed and he comes here to gloat and be an ass instead of checking how Eric is doing.

'Well it is if you two are dating. You know the rules Duquesne' he told her. His eyes literally scanned her from the tip of her toes up to her head and Eric was starting to feel his blood boiling, but he knew better than to speak up right now. She could handle Rick and Eric knew that. He was actually enjoying seeing her all fired up like this.

'Eric and I are friends and colleagues, so yes I can come here and spend time with him. There is really no rule about the amount of time colleagues can spend together or where for that matter, isn't that right Rick?' she asked him, and Eric could see the winning smile appearing on her face.

'This is not over Duquesne' he warned her, pointing a finger at her.

'Far from it' she replied firmly.

He turned around to leave and then stopped in the doorway 'Oh I almost forgot. I want you back at the lab by Monday. If you don't, I will report you that you have been dating a colleague when you clearly know the rule' he told her.

'Mmm...I guess your argument would really stand without any solid evidence, now would it' she replied and this time it was Stetler's turn to narrow his eyes before he slammed the door shut and marched away fuming.

'Damn I hate that man' she barked as soon as the door was closed.

'Ignore him Cal' Eric told her.

She turned around, mouth wide open in disbelief 'Are you kidding me? How can I ignore him, when he is making false accusations and ordering me to go back to work by Monday?' she asked him.

Eric took a moment then. He needed to word the next question very carefully or she would take it the wrong way?

'Cal...may I ask...which part of what he said is pissing you off the most?' he asked her, and Calleigh noticed about how careful he was in asking it.

'I'm not pissed about his accusations, I'm pissed that he is ordering me to go back to work by Monday. You won't be well enough to be on your own, and I don't want to leave you alone. I want to be there for you and take care of you' she told him upset now.

Eric took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles 'You _are_ taking care of me Cal...I will be fine' he told her.

'I don't like this' she replied sadly 'Why is he doing this? What have I ever done to him?' she asked upset.

'Nothing Cal...He is just jealous' he told her and now a smile was creeping up his face as Calleigh stared stunned at him as a frown grew on her face.

'What?' she asked in disbelief.

'Oh yeah. He's jealous' Eric replied and if it wasn't for how he wanted to break his neck for the way Stetler had been eyeing her up, Eric would have burst out laughing with the look of utter horror on her face.

'Where the hell did you get such an idea?' she asked him.

'From the way he was eyeing you up. He disgusts me' Eric told her, and now it was Calleigh's turn to smile.

'Are you jealous Delko?' she asked him sexily and Eric had to remember how to breathe with the sudden air that surrounded her. The way her eyes shimmered at the thought, and the sudden blush that filled her cheeks...

'Of Stetler? Hell no' he replied, as he barked out a laugh 'Why would I be when I had you all to myself for days now? Stetler can only dream such a possibility' Eric replied confidently with a huge grin on his face.

'I don't even want him to dream it' Calleigh replied 'Bleqq' and Eric had to laugh as she made it seem like the thought made her want to vomit.

'Oh come on Cal...Rick Stetler would be dreaming of you, what more do you want?' he teased.

'For him to leave me alone' she replied with a nod.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

It was around ten in the morning when Calleigh walked into Eric's hospital room, and Eric smiled as his eyes settled on her. She looked radiant and already on the go, full of energy, and that smile that had been missing for days was finally back on her face.

'Hey' she smiled brightly as she lifted her shoulders up a bit.

'Hey' Eric replied smiling back at her 'You look radiant this morning' he commented.

'Mm that's because I'm taking you home. No more hospital rooms' she replied.

'Well not quite Duquesne' he told her 'I still need to come for check-ups, therapy and other appointments' he told her.

'Yeah but you don't have to sleep here' she replied as she placed the bag she had hanging on her shoulder on the bed.

'More importantly...you don't have to sleep here anymore' Eric replied. Calleigh smiled at him but didn't say anything 'So where were you anyway?' he asked her for something to say.

'I went over to my place and got some stuff that I'm going to need and got some things ready, and then went to buy you these trousers' she told him as she pulled a pair of navy blue trousers.

'What are those for?' he asked her.

'They open up from the inner side of the leg, so they would be easier for you to put them on' she explained.

'You're so thoughtful' he replied smiling at her 'Thanks Cal' he told her.

'You're welcome. So shall we try to put them on?' she asked as she started opening up the buttons. Eric watched her and then it dawned on him.

'You are not helping me putting them on' he told her firmly.

'Why not?' she asked him as she looked at him with her eyebrows up in surprise.

'Cal come on you can't be serious...' he told her.

'Eric you are not going to manage to change your clothes without having to bend your leg. I don't want you to risk opening up the wound in your leg and end up in hospital again' she told him.

'My leg will be fine' he protested.

'Don't be ridiculous' she replied and then it hit her. She leaned forward resting her hands on his bed and smiled 'Or you can't handle me undressing you?' she teased.

'Of course I can' he quickly replied.

'Prove it then. I dare you' she challenged him and Eric had to roll his eyes at her silliness, but even though he knew this was a dangerous game they were playing, he was not going to chicken out.

'Fine' he replied and Calleigh's smile widened. She stepped back then and help him get his legs out as Eric removed the sheets off him, and settled in a sitting position.

'OK place your hands on my shoulders and try to stand up' she told him 'Just balance yourself on your good leg' she said.

'I know Cal' he replied smiling, and Calleigh noticed how he kept calling her that. It was kind of intimate as no one else called her _Cal_. She helped him stand then, her hands on his hips, as he balanced himself on his right side.

'Are you alright?' she asked looking in his eyes. They were standing awfully close to one another, and Eric could feel himself almost beginning to sweat at the realization.

'Yeah I'm good' he told her as he swallowed hard. _'Focus on your leg' he told himself._

He felt her fingers slip in the hem of the shorts he was wearing, and then she was pushing them down, as she went down with them, and Eric's eyes followed on their own accord. For heaven's sake, she was practically on her knees before him, and Eric had to swallow hard again. Calleigh on the other hand was making sure she focuses on removing his shorts and not unbalancing him, rather than being on her knees before him, her face practically in line with his package. He was wearing a white boxer shorts, Calleigh's undoing, she thought, so she tried to divert her eyes from going there. She quickly grabbed the trousers she bought him and started helping him putting it on.

His eyes were on her blonde head, her hair down, covering her shoulders and swaying on her back with every move she makes, and Eric wanted nothing more than to feel her hair under his palm. He wanted to run his fingers in those locks, and he just had to close his eyes and remember that if he didn't control his thoughts, Calleigh was going to end up having an unplanned view of himself.

He could feel her hands fastening the buttons, as they slowly made their way up, and all the while Calleigh hadn't said a word. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was trying to control her own thoughts. This was just awkward. Mostly because they both knew that their feelings were mutual to one another, and that they just couldn't act on their feelings because of work, especially now with Stetler on their back.

'There...ready' he heard her say 'Now that wasn't so hard was it?' she told him as she got back up on her feet, literally standing in his personal space.

His hands settled on her hips and Eric could see her eyes flutter at his touch. A smile spread across his face and Calleigh just had to smile back at him 'No not at all' he lied, both knowing the amount of control they had to force on themselves.

She helped him sit back down on the bed then, so not to tire himself out 'So have you signed the release papers already?' she asked him.

'Yep' he replied cheerfully 'We need to pick up the medication though before we leave' he told her.

'Do you want me to go and get them myself before we leave, so you won't have to walk and stand on your crutches?' she asked him.

'No Cal it's fine, but thank you' he replied.

'OK...we are good to go then' she replied.

She helped Eric on his feet then, and handed him the crutches to support himself, and after making sure that he was fine and that the crutches were set according to his height and he could balance himself on them, she grabbed the bags, and made sure they didn't leave anything behind and made their way out of the room finally.

The stop to pick up his medication hadn't taken very long, but when it came to getting in the car, now that was something else. Calleigh had come by with her own car instead of the hummer. For one reason, the hummer was work related and even though her and Eric work together, this was not work related and after Stetler had come by the hospital, she just didn't want to give him anything else to talk about, and second, she thought it would be harder for Eric to get into the hummer instead of a normal car. Even so, since Eric was a bit on the tall side, trying to get into a car without having to bend your leg so much, was a little bit tricky, and same thing when he came to get out of the car then.

'Are you sure this is alright for you?' Eric asked Calleigh for the tenth time since yesterday. They had argued about the subject and even though Calleigh insisted that staying at his house was completely fine with her, Eric still wasn't sure.

 _'Cal, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. It's already a lot what you're doing for me' he protested._

 _'Eric...I promise I am fine with staying over at your place...well that is unless you don't want me there' she had replied and Eric had given her a look as if she was completely crazy for even thinking such a thing._

 _'How can you even think that?' he asked her 'I would love for you to stay with me. I just want to make sure you are going to be alright. You're doing so much for me, and going out of your way...I just thought you would miss your own bed, you know' he told her._

 _'Mmm yes...that is another issue isn't it?!' she had said 'We both only have one bedroom...one bed' she had said. She hadn't really thought about that. There was no way she was going to be sleeping in his bed, in his house. Sleeping next to him in a hospital was one thing, but sleeping in his bed, in his house was a completely different thing._

 _'We do?' he asked with a frown and Calleigh stopped and stared at him questioningly._

 _'Wait what?' she asked 'You don't know how many bedrooms you have?' she asked._

 _Eric had stared at her for the longest time. He hadn't thought much about going home really. With Calleigh by his side all the time, he didn't think much of it, but now that he was indeed on his way home, he suddenly came to the realization, that he couldn't remember how his house was. Was it a house? An apartment? What was it? How was he going home if he had no idea what his home looked like or where he lives? What else doesn't he remember?_

 _'No...I don't...know' he replied sadly._

 _'Hey...it's alright...I know where you live, and I am going to be with you through this' she told him._

 _'So how is my home after all? What does it look like?' he asked._

 _'OK...so it is a one bedroom apartment, with a kitchen and a combined living room, one bathroom' she had told him 'You have an elevator you can use, so that will be good as well, and you can stare at the sea from your balcony. Amazing view really' she replied with a smile._

 _'Sounds like you have been there a couple of times' he replied, smiling at the thought._

 _'Yeah...a couple of times' she replied with a smile._

 _'So I guess back to the original subject...I have one bedroom...which means...one bed' he said._

 _'Exactly' Calleigh confirmed with a nod 'It will be fine. You can stay in your bedroom and I will sleep on the couch' she told him._

 _'Don't be ridiculous Calleigh. I am not letting you sleep on the couch' he protested._

 _'And I am not letting you sleep on the couch' she replied._

 _'Then we can both sleep in the same bed' he replied with a nod and Calleigh's eyebrows shot up._

 _'What? No' she replied with a chuckle._

 _'Why not?' he asked 'It's not like you haven't slept in my arms here' he replied, and he did actually have a point...but not to Calleigh he didn't._

 _'That doesn't count' she replied._

 _'Oh really? Why on earth no?' he asked._

 _'Because it's a hospital bed' she replied._

 _'What difference does it make? It's still a bed' he replied._

 _'Yes...but your bed at home is...yours...it's intimate' she finally blurted out and now it was Eric's turn to laugh._

 _'OK got it. You don't want to be intimate with me. You hurt me feelings Cal' he teased as he placed his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt._

 _She rolled her eyes at his silliness with that cute smile that always follows with such an action and slapped his hand, but didn't say anything regarding the intimacy issue, and to Eric that meant a lot, because then maybe...just maybe, she was thinking about it. People seemed to be noticing them lately, and knowing Calleigh, he was sure that that was the whole reason why she has been acting up a little bit since yesterday. People's words are probably echoing in her head, disturbing her peace, and as much as Eric wanted to respect that, if he had a chance to get closer to Calleigh, now was the best time to do so. He had always liked her, always wanted to be with her, but never pressed the issue because he knew about her so called policy, which happens to be the department's policy anyway, and now with Stetler watching them, things were going to get even harder. This though, was not going to push Eric away. If she was going to be hanging around him, practically living with him, then Eric needed to make her see, that that is where she belongs, where she has always belonged._

 _'Don't be silly' she replied with a chuckle 'We still have time to figure that out. We will see when the time comes' she told him._

The look Calleigh gave him made him laugh, almost making him loose his balance, and Calleigh was already by his side, one arm wrapped around him, holding him in place.

'Will you focus please?' she asked him 'We just got out of the hospital. Let's keep it that way' she told him.

'Sorry' he apologized, looking down into her eyes. She was standing awfully close to him, and even though Eric tried with all his might to behave, he just couldn't help but inhale her scent. The light breeze that captured her hair, blew the coconut scent along with hers, and straight into his nostrils.

'Are you in pain?' she asked as she watched him take a deep breath closing his eyes. She had caught him, but she wasn't quite right about the reason.

'Just a bit' he lied 'Probably from almost losing my balance' he told her.

'Alright let's get you inside' she told him. She had already opened the door and got the bags out and settled them inside but out of the way, so Eric wouldn't trip in them. She wanted to walk him inside, one arm wrapped around him, but he had the support of the crutches, so Calleigh just walked next to him just in case he looses his balance again, but Eric managed to get inside without any difficulty, and Calleigh realized that he had probably used crutches before she knew him.

He stood there, standing in the doorway, taking it all in. He had no memory of this place somehow. The doctor had told him, that he was going to have issues with memory loss, at least for the time being, and after he hadn't recalled his sister's death, the doctor had told him that events that might have affected him really bad, would probably be the ones he wouldn't remember, but this...this thing that he had no idea how his own apartment was...it didn't make sense to him. It wasn't an event that happened, unless something did, but he had asked Calleigh and she had said that nothing happened that would trigger such a memory loss...at least nothing she knew of.

His eyes settled on the white couch in the living room facing the television, as dark grey paint covered the walls, dark blue cushions thrown on the couch for some effect, as a glass coffee table laid between the couch and the television unit. On his left was the kitchen, basically on the same color scheme with stainless steel appliances to give out that slightly different look. There was a fruit bowl on what looked like a breakfast table with a couple of fresh oranges on it, the color sticking out a bit and a small vase of fresh parsley on the window sill.

'Looks like someone has been shopping' he told her with a smile.

'Well pretty much nothing was left, and I had to throw away left overs, anything dairy, and well practically anything _fresh_ in the refrigerator' she replied 'Maybe you should sit down a little bit' she told him worriedly as she placed a hand on his back.

Eric looked at her, and without saying another word, he made his way towards the couch. She managed to get passed him and quickly pulled the coffee table away so he would have better access, and as he reached the couch, she took his crutches in one hand, placing them quickly on the floor, took his hands in hers and helped him settle down.

'You can emm...you can put your leg up' she told him as she pointed at the black lever on the side 'Just be careful' she told him.

After making sure that he was comfortable, she grabbed the crutches and placed them next to the couch just in case he needed to use them, and then started removing the dirty clothes from his bags, as well as hers, while Eric watched her.

'What are you doing?' he asked her.

'Selecting the loads so I can start doing the washing' she replied as if it was completely obvious.

'Oh no you don't' he told her.

'Why not?' she replied, dropping the clothes from her hands.

'Because you are not my maid' he simply replied.

Calleigh sighed and walked over to him, sitting next to him, her hands resting on her thighs 'Eric it's fine. Taking care of the house, is part of taking care of you' she simply told him.

'No Cal. Please' he told her 'This is too much' he said, his eyes pleading with her.

'Eric it's fine really. You can't stay in a house which is not clean. You have wounds which are still heeling, you can't risk getting an infection. And as far as the clothes go, the washing machine does all the work really, all I do is hang them, fold them and put them in place, that's all' she replied, as if it was one simple task.

'It's just that you have done so much for me already...I don't want you to think that I am taking advantage of your kindness' he told her placing a hand on hers.

She smiled at him and then tilted her head to one side 'I know you're not Eric. Besides I offered, so...' Calleigh replied with a shrug.

He said nothing then and after she had finally managed to go and start the washing, she made her way back into the kitchen to pour two glasses of water and Calleigh could see that he was trying to take this all in. He was quiet. Observing. He was in his own apartment, an apartment which he doesn't remember, and clearly she knew much more than he did, so Calleigh went back to him, with the two glasses in her hands.

'Are you alright?' she asked him softly, offering him one glass, as she took a seat next to him.

'I don't understand this. I don't understand how I can't remember my own apartment' he told her sourly 'You know _my_ apartment more than I do' he told her 'I think I would feel more home in your own home rather than in mine' he told her, looking down at the glass of water in his hands.

Calleigh frowned at that thought, not sure if she understood him correctly 'Do you remember _my_ apartment?' she asked him, as she placed her hand on his squeezing it a little bit for further effect of comfort.

Eric thought about it, as he tried to focus on what he could remember. Lacing his fingers with hers, he stared ahead as he let his mind drift to her place...

'White walls...with a white couch...your living room is very naturally lit...very bright...just like you' he smiled and Calleigh had to smile at that remark 'Shocking pink curtains with matching cushions on the couch. Your...your coffee table is...it's the same as mine...' he told her as he turned his head to look at her and Calleigh smiled 'You're apartment is very girly' he teased her with a smile.

'You remember' she whispered in awe, a faint smile on her face.

'I do' he replied 'How do I remember your house but not mine?' he asked her.

'I don't know' she replied with a shrug, confused as much as he was.

'Did we hang out there a lot? Maybe more than we did here?' he asked her trying to put a reason behind all this. He just needed to understand, why certain memories lacked and others didn't.

'We did spend a couple of nights after work watching movies or just hang out after a rough day. Yeah, you usually prefer to get me home first and then you drive here' she confirmed 'Do you remember any particular nights?' she asked him.

'I remember holding you on the couch, with two glasses of wine in our hands. You're quiet, resting your head on my shoulder and I am trying to comfort you...trying to boost your confidence. You look like you had a rough day at work. You seem quite shaken up...and then you asked me to stay for the night' he told her after a moment as he recalled one particular night.

Calleigh smiled, feeling the sudden burn behind her eyes at the memory he remembered 'That emm...that was right after I was pushed off the road' she told him 'You had accompanied me home, and practically refused to leave immediately. I was quite shaken up by it, even though I pretended that I wasn't for the rest of the day at work...could have died actually' she told him with a nod, as she looked away, settling her eyes on her hands.

Eric could see that the trauma still haunted her from time to time, the look in her eyes, the way they grew a bit dark, she looked like she had gone back in time while narrating what had happened that day. She could have died...

'Cal...' he whispered in sympathy.

'It's fine. It's just our job...you know' she replied.

'Yeah...' he whispered.

'Hey, don't worry about it. Your memories will eventually come back, and if they don't...we'll just make new ones' she told him.

'I like the sound of that... _we_ ' he repeated and Calleigh had to smile at how he didn't miss that one.

'How about you go and rest for a while?' she asked him 'I texted your mother, your parents should be coming soon, and in the meantime, I can start cooking. I'll wake you up when food is ready' she told him.

'OK' he replied.

Calleigh helped him up, and directed him to his bedroom, explaining the important stuff on the way. He took a moment to take it all in as he stopped in the doorway, and Calleigh just stood there, hand on his back, stroking it softly, letting him know that he wasn't on his own, that she was there with him, to help him get through this. When he was ready, he made his way in and Calleigh took his crutches from him, laying them on the floor next to the bed.

'Alright we need to take the pants off again' she told him and Eric released a chuckle.

'What's so funny?' she asked him, already having an idea what this was all about.

'Nothing' he lied trying to hold back another chuckle that was ready to escape his mouth.

'Ericcc...' she warned 'Spill' she told him, practically ordering him to tell her what was so funny. Her eyes were wide and bright and ready for his answer.

'Well I just...always thought that if I ever got lucky to have you undressing me...it would be to make love and not because I just got a bullet in my head' he replied.

Her lips parted in silent for a brief moment as their eyes remained locked on each other. He could see the slight blush fill her cheeks as she swallowed hard at his words, and Eric just wish that he could slip his fingers in those golden locks and lock his lips hard against hers. She just looked so beautiful as the rays of light slipped through the grey curtains and settled on her. She was literally shining.

'Well emm...' Calleigh started saying as she finally managed to find her voice, hoping to God it won't betray her and break letting him know what his words were doing to her 'Why don't you just enjoy the moment despite of the reason behind it?' she replied a little to sassy for her liking.

'That I will' he replied with another chuckle. He just love how they could go from one still moment of bliss staring into each other's eyes to their usual playful banter.

Calleigh just smiled and hooked her fingers in the hem of his pants, as she carefully started pushing them down, going down with them so she would be able to remove them completely, while Eric just watched her, his hand instinctively cupping her head and Calleigh had to close her eyes momentarily as she felt his touch, feeling so intimate.

She was starting to feel her heart beginning to race, a sudden warmth which made the sunlight to hot for her liking considering the situation and the person she was undressing. He sat down carefully, letting his hand drop from her head to support himself while sitting down on the bed, while Calleigh focused on just removing his pants. An action that only takes a couple of seconds felt like hours, suddenly feeling like she just needed to get out of the room and breathe.

'OK...done' she whispered, lifting her eyes to meet his chocolate brown ones.

'Thanks Cal' he whispered softly.

'You're welcome' she replied with a smile 'Now close your eyes and sleep' she said as she tucked him in.

His head was resting on the pillow, his eyes on her, enjoying how good she was at this. She was taking care of him in the sweetest way, a way that he couldn't have possibly imagined how good it feels to have her around like this, and then a thought occurred as she made her way to the door, and Eric chuckled yet again, making Calleigh turn around to look at him, her hand resting on the wooden frame of the door.

'What?' she asked him with a smile.

'You do realize that you're going to have to dress me up again right?' he asked her and Calleigh rolled her eyes in that cute way of hers and chuckled softly.

'Sweet dreams Eric' she replied as she shook her head and giggled at his silliness, making Eric giggle himself, as he watched her walk out of his bedroom and close the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The delicious aroma that filled the kitchen slipped its way out into the living room, out into the streets of Miami when the doorbell to Eric's apartment rang, and Calleigh placed the stirrer on the counter, wiping her hands in the cloth that hung against the rail of the oven, before she made her way to answer. She knew exactly who it was. She had been expecting Eric's parents to join them, and just as his mother texted her that they were on their way, she had started preparing the pasta.

'Ciao cara, how is my son?' Carmen asked her as she pulled the beautiful blonde in her arms for a hug.

'Sleeping' Calleigh replied with a smile as she greeted his father, stepping out of the way so they could make their way inside, closing the door behind the older man.

'Is he in pain?' she asked.

'No, but I thought it would be better for him to lay down a bit at least until the food is ready' Calleigh replied.

'Yeah that's a good idea' she told her.

'Is everything good?' Pavel asked.

'He doesn't remember here' Calleigh sighed 'But I guess it will come to him eventually, so he is upset about that reasonably so' she told them.

'Of course' his father replied.

'Well emm...the food is ready' Calleigh told them 'So I better go and wake him up'.

'OK cara. We'll take care of serving the food and preparing the table' Carmen told her, and Calleigh smiled thankfully before she turned around and made her way towards Eric's bedroom, completely oblivious to the sweet dreams Eric was having about her.

 _Blonde hair splashed over the bed, as her face twisted in beautiful pain, her hands up next to her head, fingers laced with his, as his face remained buried in the crook of her neck, her lips parting in a silent 'O' as he pushed himself into her. Legs wrapped around his waist, chest brushing against chest, as drops of sweat rolled down his back..._

 _'Eric...' she moaned._

 _'Eric...'_

'Eric, wake up, your parents are here' he heard her say and his eyes flashed open to find her looking down on him, her eyes sparkling beautifully in the dim light of the room. Apparently, she had walked back into his room and closed his curtains for him so he could sleep properly.

It took Eric quite a long moment to realize that it had been just a dream, as his dark eyes remained focused on the glorious vision in front of him. Although Eric had to admit that in his dream she had looked more glorious as her face twitched in beautiful pain.

'Are you alright?' she asked him, as she sat down carefully on the edge of the bed.

Eric swallowed hard and blinked 'Yeah...yeah I'm fine' he told her almost breathless.

'Your parents are here, and the food is ready' she continued. The sound of her voice was just the most joyous melody to ever hit his ears, and Eric just wanted her to keep talking 'Come on, let's dress you up' she told him with a wink as she got up again.

He slipped his much larger hand into her offered one and very slowly he got up and into a sitting position as he watched her grab his pants again. She went down on her knees and started putting it on through his ankles and then helped him up, and Eric prayed to God that the slight bulge in his boxers wasn't too obvious for her.

It was.

And Calleigh had to swallow hard and try to pretend that she hadn't noticed. She had noticed the moment she had stepped into the room, and even in the dim light, her eyes had settled there, even though he was covered with white thin sheets, her eyes had caught the bulge underneath. She recalled her own words, wishing him sweet dreams...looks like sweet they are, she thought. She wondered what he was dreaming, and in the split second she remained staring at him, all sorts of thoughts ran through her mind.

'There...done' she whispered sounding just a little bit shy as she grabbed his crutches and handed them to him with a smile. He thought he saw her blush a little, but wasn't sure. Could be just his imagination, after all.

Somehow by the time, he managed to make his way outside to where his parents were sitting round the table opposite the breakfast table, just behind the couch, table already prepared with food that smelled delicious, four glasses, cutlery, and soft drinks, placed neatly in place, all evidence from his dream had all but vanished, and now as he sat there enjoying the food prepared by her, his eyes took in this blissful view.

His parents, him and Calleigh...all sitting around the rectangular table in his own apartment, talking and laughing, enjoying the food, as if it was the most natural thing to do. His body followed along with everything that was going on, as Calleigh tended to him, placing a hand on his lap every now and then when his father made a joke, but his mind was reeling with all of this. This...this was all he ever wanted. A family. A family of his own, and even though he had always known that Calleigh was beautiful, that he would love to serenade her, that he always wanted her, he never fully realized just how much all that was true until now.

She had all but put her life on hold because of him. She wanted to be with him, to take care of him and help him recuperate. She wanted to be his light, his energy through this dull moment, as he almost lost his life, and he might have almost ended in the bottom of the tunnel, but now...now he was beginning to see the light, and Eric just wanted to reach the sun, and he promised himself there and then, that now that he has tasted how beautiful all this can be, he was not going to stop until he achieved it and made it his own. Made this his way of living...have Calleigh fully part of his life.

He wanted to be like this, he wanted to have her to come home to, he wanted to have her in so many ways, it was all he desired. He knows that Calleigh was not an easy woman, he knows that she doesn't give her heart or her body just like that, she had been through so much, that now she was just careful, but Eric also know, that she cares about him a lot, that his brush with death has rocked her deep in her foundations, and that this experience as horrid as it might be, it might be just what they need to finally give in to their feelings and be together.

She got up then and started removing the empty plates and glasses and placing them in the sink. He watched his mother follow suit as she went to help Calleigh do the washing and clean the kitchen while his father tended to Eric as they got up from round the table and settled on the couch. His eyes were on the two women in the kitchen though as he sat having them in view. Something told him that his mother was about to have a little pep talk with Calleigh, and Eric was starting to get anxious.

'Relax son' his father told him, and Eric's eyes shifted on his father now.

'You know what she is talking to her about?' Eric asked as he glanced at them again.

'Of course' Pavel replied with a smile.

'And what would that be?' Eric asked anxious. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure if Calleigh would appreciate such a talk.

'She is probably just thanking her for taking care of you' Pavel replied with a shrug.

'Mmm' Eric hummed, not entirely sure that that was the case.

'She cares about you...' his father noted.

Eric smiled 'Yes she does' he agreed. His eyes were twinkling, a shimmer of gold dancing in the brown orbs as he caught sight of the blonde locks making their way in his kitchen.

'I can see you're very fond of her as well' his father continued.

'I am' Eric replied in agreement 'She is a very special woman' he continued.

'A woman like that doesn't come along very often you know' his father told him.

'I know dad' Eric replied.

'Good...do something about it then. Doesn't look like you need to do much. She's already around' his father told him. Eric didn't say anything then. He wasn't going to start talking to his father about Calleigh or her life or what she had been through. He just needed to think about this. He needed to find the right time, the right way and be entirely sure that that was what she wanted as well. The last thing he wanted was to loose her friendship.

In the meantime, his mother and Calleigh were in the kitchen. She was washing the plates and pots she used to prepare the pasta, while his mother dried them up and started looking into the cupboards to figure out where to put them.

'Second bottom cupboard on your left' Calleigh told her with a smile.

'You know this house quite well it seems' his mother replied and Calleigh had to smile. She could feel _the_ talk coming, so she embraced herself.

'Calleigh...I wanted to thank you' Carmen started telling her and Calleigh turned around to give her the full attention.

'It's my pleasure' Calleigh replied with a smile.

'My son is very lucky to have you by his side' she told her.

'Actually...I'm the lucky one' Calleigh corrected her, taking a moment to glance at Eric 'He has been there for me so many times, I lost count' Calleigh went on.

'It seems you're both there for each other then' Carmen replied. She took a step closer then and took Calleigh's hands into hers 'We have to leave. We have to go back to Puerto Rico' Carmen told her.

'Oh...when?' Calleigh asked.

'Tomorrow. I was reluctant at first but I can see that he is doing much better and he is in good hands' she told her.

'Don't worry about Eric' Calleigh replied smiling reassuring his mother that he is in good hands 'Does he know you're leaving?' she asked her.

'Unless Pavel just told him, no he doesn't' his mother replied. They walked over to where Eric and his dad were sitting down and Calleigh took her place next to Eric on the couch.

'Did you tell him?' Carmen asked her husband.

'Not yet' he replied.

'What?' Eric asked them.

'Son we have to go back to Puerto Rico' she told him and Eric's face fell a bit. He knew that they would have to go back to their lives eventually, but he had gotten used to having them around, not to mention how it had hit him earlier, the emotional sight of having them and Calleigh together under the same roof as if they were one happy family.

'When?' he asked.

'Tomorrow morning' she told him.

'So soon?' he asked.

'Unfortunately yes. You know your sisters need us over there too and we have closed the shop as well...' his mother started telling him.

'I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I have gotten used to having you two around now' he told them, and just then, he felt Calleigh's hand rest on his back, her thumb stroking a small area. He glanced her way, and she smiled sympathetically.

'Besides...you're in good hands, we have nothing to worry about' his father told him.

Eric looked at his father and then at Calleigh and smiled a little bit brighter then 'I am' he whispered and Calleigh smiled, feeling a faint of blush fill her cheeks.

'Hey maybe we can pick you guys up and drive you to the airport ourselves' Calleigh told them then.

'Oh that is not necessary cara' Carmen replied.

'Oh please, it is the least we could do and I'm sure Eric would love to say one last goodbye before you leave' she told them before she looked at Eric who was staring at her in surprise.

'Really? You would do that for me?' he asked her forgetting that his parents were there.

'I would' she replied softly, her eyes twinkling. He kept staring at her, feeling like he was being drawn further into them. It was one of those moments where they end up staring into each other's eyes and forget about everything and everyone else.

'Only if you promise to come and visit us when Eric gets better' his mother said and both Eric and Calleigh turned their attention back on his mother.

'Of course' Calleigh replied, surprising Eric yet again 'Eric has always said that Puerto Rico is beautiful. It would be nice' Calleigh told them. She knew this time that he was staring at her in surprise, so she decided to keep looking ahead, as if she didn't notice him.

'OK then' his parents agreed.

Not long after his parents had gone back to the hotel room they were staying in. Calleigh had offered to give them a ride while Eric slept a bit, but his mother insisted they take a cab so she could stay with Eric and keep an eye on him. Really Calleigh just wanted to get out a bit, knowing that Eric was going to start asking questions. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him or anything like that, it's just that she didn't want him to make a fuss about it. It was just a trip that he had always talked about, and his parents were lovely, she would just love to see them again.

The door closed and Calleigh could feel the tension in her shoulders as now it was just the two of them, but when she turned around trying to embrace herself, Eric was resting his head back, and his eyes were closed.

'Eric?' she whispered as she approached him.

'Mmm' he hummed.

'Are you alright?' she asked him worriedly, as she placed a hand against his forehead to check if he is getting a temperature, knowing that she would need to rush him to the hospital if he was.

'Mhm' he hummed 'Sleep' he whispered, and Calleigh let out a breath in relief.

'Alright...let's get you into bed' she told him 'It's not comfortable for you here' she said as she started helping him getting up from the couch.

He opened his eyes, and Calleigh could see how tired he was. It was one of the side effects from all the medication that he was taking. With her arms around his back, and his arm around her shoulder somehow, they managed to make it into the bedroom but when they reached the bed, Calleigh realized that it was that time again. That time where she needed to remove his pants.

'Try to stand for me please' she told him. He was too sleepy to even realize what she was doing, but without thinking about it, she pushed his pants down and he fell sitting down on the bed, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was recuperating from a head injury, it would have been funny. He removed the pants completely and then helped him into bed.

She sat next to him on the edge of the bed and stroked his cheek 'Sleep Eric' she whispered as he thumb stroked the rough edges of his stubble.

'Stay' he whispered 'Stay with me' and Calleigh's hand froze. She watched him open his eyes just a little bit, just enough so he could see her face 'Please Cal' he whispered and Calleigh felt like she really couldn't deny him when he asked her in that way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Eric was on his side, on his good side to be exact seeing as both wounds were on the left, and luckily the beautiful blonde was sleeping on the right side of him. He had no idea how he had actually ended up in bed and with Calleigh sleeping next to him. The last thing he could remember was his parents leaving, and then that was it.

Now he had been awake for about twenty minutes or so, and he couldn't bring himself to get out of the bed, and give her some space. She was just too beautiful to look at. It was like living a dream...well truth was, that that was exactly what it was. Eric was living a dream. He had often dreamed about her, about having her in his bed...and now she was. Alright they weren't together or haven't done anything, she was literally just sleeping in his bed, but the fact remains that she was still sleeping in his bed.

He watched her steer a bit and then her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the ceiling first as if to remember where she was and then she turned her head to his side, to find Eric propped up on his elbow watching her.

'Eric' she whispered as she blushed.

'Hey' he whispered back with a smile.

'How long have you been up?' she asked him, as she sat up resting her back against the headboard, pulling her legs up to her chest, as if to protect herself. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to her, that he cared about her way too much, so she was probably more trying to put a barrier between them because _she_ needed it.

'A couple of minutes' he simply replied.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' she asked him.

'You looked like you needed to rest yourself. You did wake up early today' he pointed out.

'Yeah true' she replied 'I didn't even realize how tired I was until you asked me to stay' she replied.

'I asked you to stay?' Eric asked her narrowing his brows in confusion.

'You don't remember that?' she asked him softly, letting go of her legs.

'No' he whispered.

'What's the last thing you remember?' she asked him worriedly.

'My parents leaving. You at the door' he told her.

'You fell asleep on the couch' she started telling him 'I helped you in here and tucked you into bed' she told him.

'That's when I asked you to stay with me?' he asked her.

'Yeah' she replied shyly.

'Sorry' Eric apologized.

'It's fine Eric, really. Besides I needed to rest like you said' she told him.

She got out of bed then and Eric noticed that she had slept in her clothes. It was actually quite funny, but what did he expect? She was not going to strip down to her underwear and sleep like that in his bed, with him right beside her.

'Do you want me to help you out?' she asked him.

'Yeah I guess. Well let me see if I can handle it myself' he told her.

She nodded and walked over to his side just in case he needed her. He was sitting on the edge and supporting himself on his right leg, pushing himself up he was almost there, when he got suddenly dizzy and was about to fall when Calleigh got him, her arm slipping around his back, and he fell back on the bed, pulling Calleigh along with him, his arm wrapping itself around her back.

Her hand was resting on his chest. She could feel where the muscles start and where the finished. Their outline...the way they were defined. He watched her blink her eyes rapidly, swallowing hard, as she focused on where her hand laid, and Eric didn't even try to move. He just stood there watching her, being fascinated by the way his chest felt under her palm.

In the silence, he could feel the way her heart pounded in her chest, and a slight blush filling her cheeks, and then she finally lifted her eyes to him and their eyes connected.

'Are you...Are you alright?' she asked him swallowing hard, as she pushed herself up, and got off the bed.

'Yeah...Yeah I'm good. Sorry. I...I lost my balance' he told her.

'Here let me help you' she told him extending her arm.

Eric looked at her, trying to find her eyes, but she just made sure there was no eye contact at all, not really wanting him to see the conflict in her orbs. She knew that Eric would be able to tell that she was struggling with herself, but she made the mistake of letting him touch her hand. The minute his fingers slipped into her palm Calleigh almost gasped at the electricity that ran through her body, but somehow she managed to bite her lip and control the gasp. Eric felt it though, and even though she didn't gasp out loud, the reaction on her face, was loud enough.

'There' she whispered, her voice trembling a little bit, but Eric didn't comment 'I'll...I'll go and get the crutches' she told him and just like that she was out of his bedroom.

She made her way straight into the balcony, needing to get some space, and most importantly some air.

'What the hell is happening?' she whispered to herself, feeling the back of her eyes burn just a bit. She pressed her lips together and swallowed hard. She just had to control this. She needed to be strong. She couldn't let her walls down or her guard. This was Eric and she simply couldn't be with him. She was doing this because they are friends and he needs her.

Just like that, all emotions were locked as if she had snapped her fingers, and she quickly made her way back inside, grabbed the crutches and took them to Eric in the bedroom.

'Here' she said as she handed the crutches to him, making sure not to touch his fingers this time.

'Thanks Cal' he replied, the endearment easily slipping through his mouth.

'Do you think you will be alright if I go for a jog?' she asked him, turning around to look at him, and this time she let him look into her eyes, and yep, the walls were back up.

'Of course' Eric replied, not failing to notice how she didn't even ask if he had gotten dizzy or if he was alright. A couple of days ago she would have fussed but after that little incident, the walls were back up, so not fussing, even if nothing happened.

'Thanks' she replied and with that she grabbed a couple of things from her bag and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. Eric flinched at the sound of the lock. She really didn't have to do that. He was not going to walk in on her. He simply wouldn't do that not to mention how she would be able to hear him anyway from the sound of the crutches.

He made his way out into the living room and turned the t.v. on, taking a seat. He was flipping through the channels not looking for anything in particular, when Calleigh finally showed up, in her gym pants, the same pants that make her ass look so damn fine, and a matching black tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and her trainers were on. She grabbed a small bottle from the kitchen and made her way to the door.

'Do you need anything before I go?' she asked him.

'No I'm good' he replied. He tried not to sound sour, but he wasn't sure he had succeeded. The slam of the door as she walked out proved that. She was tensed and the walls were high up again, and Eric sighed in frustration.

It was no secret between the two of them that they both liked each other, Eric's attraction being a little bit more obvious than Calleigh's. She was always the one to look in control, but after Eric had gotten shot, her walls had crumbled, and being constantly around him, made it harder for her to build those walls back up. She thought that she would be able to do this. Be with him all the time, take care of him, and be what he needs without affecting her, but the truth was that it was starting to affect her.

When his parents came over earlier, and they were all sitting round the table eating like a family, she felt like she actually fit in. His parents sure liked her and Calleigh went well with them, and after the messed up family she comes from, Calleigh craves that, and now she realized that she could easily have that.

She ran and ran down the promenade, thoughts running through her head, thoughts of how things could be, how she couldn't let them be. His smile...his look...and then the bloody phone call, that had rattled her, crushed down her walls in one explosion...and Calleigh had to stop and breathe.

Resting both hands on her knees, she let herself calm down. The images of him in the hospital were haunting when a sudden rude voice, snapped her out of them, and her face hardened.

'Are you following me Stetler?' she asked him.

'Huh...do you think I have nothing to do?' he asked her arrogantly.

'Well you seem to make my personal life your business, so yeah I guess you have nothing else better to do' she replied.

'When your personal life effects work, then yes, it is my business' he told her, as he stood facing her in his training gear.

'Then I suggest you check that out again, cause I haven't done anything to interfere with work' Calleigh replied 'And if you'll excuse me' she said and with that she continued her jog back home to Eric.

She made sure to take a couple of side roads, not wanting Rick to be following and realize that that is where she was going, not that it is any of his business. Outside of work she was her own woman and no one was going to tell her what she can do or cannot do. She realized that if she had been another woman with a different character than hers, she would have gone home right now and just locked her lips with Eric's, just to challenge Rick and show him who's boss, show him who is in command of her life.

She was back home in less time than she imagined and Eric was still sitting on the couch watching telly. He immediately looked at her as the door closed.

'Hey' was all he could say.

'Hey' she replied and the way her voice was steady told him that something has happened.

'Are you alright?' he asked her as he tried to get up, but she was next to him like a flash.

'Don't Eric you'll hurt yourself' she told him, her hands on his shoulders.

'Cal are you alright?' he asked her again.

'I'm fine' she replied and Eric gave her that look that told her she couldn't fool him, and that he knew that something has happened.

'I just ran into Stetler' she told him sourly.

'Again?' he asked exasperated 'Is he following you or what?' he asked.

'You know that's what I told him as well' she replied as she sat down next to him.

'I don't like this' he whispered shaking his head just a bit, getting slightly dizzy in the process, and Calleigh noticed immediately as he lifted his hand to his head.

'Hey careful' she whispered, placing her hand on his face and Eric couldn't help but look at her.

'Look if you staying away from me will get Stetler off your back...then maybe you should' he told her sincerely but Calleigh could hear the sadness in his voice. He didn't really want her to stay away from him, and even if he did, she wasn't going to. The last time she did, he started slipping into a coma.

'No way' she replied 'I will not let Stetler run my life. You can forget it...well...that is...unless you want me to leave' she told him, already knowing the answer to that.

'Never...I never want you to leave Cal' he told her, his hand slipping on her lap. Her hand was still cupping his cheek, when his hand settled on her lap. Her eyes drifted to his hand on her lap and then up to look into his eyes.

'I'm sorry for earlier' she whispered 'I just needed to breathe' she told him.

'I know. I don't expect you to stay with me all the time you know' he told her.

'I know Eric, but what if something happens when I'm not here?' she asked him.

'Well you always have your mobile phone on you. I can always call you' he told her reasonably.

'That's assuming you can' she replied realistically.

'Look Cal...you are already doing so much for me. If you need your space, time alone, whatever you need...just take it. It's fine. Really' he told her.

'How about a shower then? That is exactly what I need right now' she told him with a smile.

'Yeah of course. Go ahead you know where the bathroom is' Eric replied.

'You know what...we need to take care of that incision in your head though. Maybe we should take care of that first' she told him.

'I can do that Cal don't worry' he told her, not really sure it would help the sexual tension that seemed to be rising by the minute lately.

'Don't be ridiculous Eric. You can't see the back of your head. I prefer if I deal with it myself and make sure it's being cleaned properly' she told him.

'Thanks' he replied with a faint smile on his face, and Calleigh hit him playfully in his shoulder 'So how exactly do you plan on cleaning it up for me?' he asked her.

'In the shower' she simply replied as if it was the obvious way, and his eyebrows shot up.

'What? CSI Calleigh Duquesne is getting into the shower with me?' he teased and she rolled her eyes at his silliness.

'With clothes on obviously' she told him and his face fell a little bit. The idea that she would be in the shower with him without any clothes, just wasn't an option. She couldn't. 'Well what were you thinking Delko?' she asked and Eric just laughed. It was only in his dreams that he could see her in all of her glory. If only she would just give into her feelings already. He knew that she felt the same way he did, she just had her insecurities making her keep her walls up, and with Stetler accusing her of going against the department's policy definitely was of no help.

'So how are you planning on doing this?' he asked her changing the subject.

'Well we can get a chair in the shower and you can sit with your leg out, while I take care of your head' she told him.

'Oh God Cal, you know how that sounds?' he chuckled. Calleigh gasped and rolled her eyes before hitting him playfully in his chest.

'Is that all you men ever think about?' she asked him exasperated as she shook her head and walked away into his bedroom to get things ready.

He stood there in the meantime, already fantasizing how breathtaking she was going to look in the shower, getting wet, as the water spilled on her delicious curves. It didn't matter what the real reason was. The fact remained that she was getting into the shower with him.

'Alright ready' he heard her say. He noticed she was still in the same clothes she went jogging in though.

'You didn't change?' he asked her.

'No I figured since I will be throwing them in the washing basket, I might as well wet these and then change afterwards' she replied with a shrug.

She helped him up, having already placed a chair in the shower, while all the prescription cream and other stuff he needed to clean the wounds were already there as well. He hadn't even realized that it took her about ten minutes to actually do all that.

He held onto her as she guided him towards the shower. He could see the chair there already in place so she helped him sit and then proceeded in removing his t-shirt, hooking her fingers in the hem of the t-shirt he had on and pulled it up. Chest exposed yet again, and this time with the possibility of it getting wet as well. Calleigh had to focus on cleaning the incision and nothing else.

She stepped into the shower and turned the tap on so she could set the water temperature before placing it against his head.

'You ready?' she asked him.

'Yeah' he replied. He trusted her with his life. He knew she would be careful anyway. He really had nothing to worry about.

He felt her remove the dressings first and then felt the water wet his head, her hand massaging the rest of his head before she started focusing on the area where the bullet had hit him. He could feel her run her thumb caressing the wound and Eric closed his eyes as a hum escaped his mouth.

'Are you alright?' she asked, her eyes diverting to his face rather than the wound she was tending to 'I'm not hurting you am I?' she asked him.

'No Cal. Your hand is amazing' he whispered and Calleigh couldn't help but smile at that.

'You're so...graceful' he whispered a smile creeping up on his face.

'Graceful?' she asked with a chuckle as her eyebrows shot up at that comment.

'Yeah...It's funny really considering the amount of guns you handle' he told her 'You feel...lady like' he continued and now he was laughing because he knew she was going to comment on that.

'Lady like? Have you hit your head while I wasn't around by any chance?' she asked him laughing as she continued to tend to the incision at the back of his head, applying the cream the doctor gave him.

'No I haven't Cal. You might look all tough and play with guns but you still have loads of creams to take care of your skin, and apply make-up, you still use girly shampoos and stuff...do I need to continue he teased?' Eric replied.

Calleigh chuckled at that. It was true really. She did all that. Even her apartment was very lady like with hues of pinks and purples to brighten it up. She even really liked the color pink.

'What about dresses?' she asked him 'I don't wear them much' she pointed out.

'True...but that is due to the kind of work you do. I can't imagine you running after a criminal in a dress' he laughed and Calleigh join in.

'It's not funny' she told him slapping his shoulder, even though she herself was laughing 'Stop making fun of me' she told him.

'Even you are laughing' he protested.

'But you can't laugh at my expense' she protested.

'You can laugh at my expense if it makes you feel better' Eric replied.

Calleigh narrowed her eyes then as a brilliant idea came to her 'OK...After we finish with the shower...I am going to apply nail polish on you' she told him seriously.

'What?' he asked her and now his eyes flew open.

'Well yeah. You said I can laugh at your expense and that is always something I wanted to do but my dad never let me, and well no other man I was ever with really gave me the courage to ask such a thing...' she started telling him.

'But with me you're comfortable to ask' he finished for her.

'Yeah' she replied with a chuckle 'Not to mention how you have been making fun of me' she replied and Eric smiled.

'OK fine...I can't really break your heart over this anyway' he replied. It was actually silly but fun at the same time. Anything to spend time with her really.

'Really?' she asked as she started finishing up with cleaning the wound.

'Yeah' he replied with a chuckle. She sounded so happy.

'Great' Calleigh replied happily and Eric laughed at how happy such a thing made her.

'You see...you such a girl' he told her teasingly.

'I'll paint your toe nails as well if you continue teasing me like this' she warned and Eric lifted his hands up in surrender and Calleigh just had to laugh.

'Alright...we're done here' she told him. She helped him up then and Eric turned to look at her.

'Thanks Cal' he whispered.

'No problem' she replied with a smile 'Do you want to finish up or shall I?' she asked.

'No you go ahead. I will probably take longer anyway' he told her.

She nodded and then proceeded with assisting him back to the couch, and made sure he was comfortable before she made her way back to the shower, while Eric just stared at the ceiling fantasizing what it would be like to watch her shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Eric was sitting on the couch, like most of the time during the day really. He couldn't really do much anyway, and with Calleigh around doing everything, even if he wanted to, he still wouldn't have anything else to do.

'Found it' he heard her call out from inside the bedroom and Eric rolled his eyes at her silliness, as the corners of his lips curved up into a smile.

'Found it' she repeated showing him the small bottle of red nail polish, a huge grin on her face.

'Oh someone's happy' he commented.

'Oh don't be a spoil sport' she told him with a wave of her hand 'Besides you agreed' she told him with a huge smile as she sat down next to him, bending one leg under her bum.

'Are you sure you can remove it afterwards?' he asked her.

'Yes silly' she replied rolling her eyes in that cute way of hers 'Now give me your hand' she told him as she motioned him to do so with her own hand.

Hesitantly he gave her his hand and watched her intently as she took the brush out and as she held one finger with hers, she started painting his nails one by one. The huge smile on her face could have melt his heart. She looked like a little girl who was finally getting what she wanted. He knew that she had daddy issues, and as much as he wanted to know more about her childhood, he didn't want to spoil her mood.

'So what do you think?' she asked him as she finished one hand.

His eyes were staring at the red nails on his hand and he was just speechless. If his workmates saw him like this, he would never hear the end of it. He was about to say something but when he lifted his head and saw this huge smile plastered all over her face, he just couldn't ruin it.

'Very...very sexy' he told her, eyebrows up, lips curved up into a smile, while Calleigh burst out laughing.

'I think it is _very_ sexy' she teased 'Now give me your other hand' she told him. Eric chuckled but obeyed her orders as he watched her intently.

'So what would you have loved to do with this? What would come next?' he asked her.

'Pigtails' she immediately replied. Yep...so girly, he thought.

'Mmm that's where I am going to disappoint you Cal...no hair' he said pointing to his head 'But I can do them for you if you like' he told her, and Calleigh lifted her head to look at him.

'Really? You know how to do pigtails?' she asked him.

Eric smiled at her 'Cal...I was brought up surrounded by girls' he told her smiling.

'Yeah I almost forgot' she replied with a chuckle 'So...really? You would do them for me?' she asked him smiling shyly.

'I would love to' he replied.

Calleigh smiled but didn't say anything. She continued working on his hand without saying a word. She was feeling like her emotions were all over the place all of a sudden. She could even feel tears prick the back of her eyes. She had always wished she had an older brother or sister, or even younger ones. She just wish she wasn't brought up alone. She would have had a completely different childhood than the one she had. She would have had someone to play with for a change and not always play make pretend, or talk to the dolls that would never talk to her back obviously. She would have had someone to talk to when her father got drunk, someone to turn to, rather than cry on her own, wetting her own pillow. She literally had no one to comfort her. She had gotten so tired of crying on her own, and getting no comfort at all, that she had locked her emotions away, and for so long she hadn't even shed a single tear...that was until Eric got shot, and the world came crumbling down on her...and now here he was offering to do pigtails for her, while she sat silently painting his nails red.

In the meantime, Eric was watching her intently without saying a word. He could tell that she was thinking about her childhood. Something deep down told him that. It had started out something funny, hilarious, but as she thought about it, her mood started changing, and from fun and laughter, she had gone quiet. He wanted to know really what she was thinking about, but he thought he would just wait...maybe she would tell him herself and he wouldn't have to ask.

'There...ready' she said trying to sound cheerful.

Eric stretched both hands in front of him and stared at his nails. They were red.

'Oh my God...' he whispered and Calleigh laughed.

'You know what? We should take a photo of them' she told him.

'What? No' he laughed.

'Oh come on' she told him 'I swear it will be our little secret' she told him 'Pleaseee' she pleaded blinking her eyes, giving him that puppy look.

'OK...I can never say no to you, can I?' he told her.

Calleigh clapped her hands happily, grabbed her phone and turned on the camera 'OK...show me your hands' she told him and Eric chuckled as he extended his hands out showing off his red nails and Calleigh took the photo.

'OK now let's take one together and show off your nails' she told him, and Eric laughed. He was actually enjoying this. He realized they were making memories together.

Calleigh shifted so she could rest her back against his chest and Eric lowered his head next to hers, showing off his red painted nails as Calleigh took the photo.

'This is hilarious' she laughed.

'It is' he agreed.

'Now you just have to let your nails dry up before you can do my hair' she told him.

Not long after, Eric was doing her hair, as she sat next to him and Eric did each side. She took a couple of photos while he was doing her hair. It was fun. It was intimate...it felt more intimate than anything else.

'There...ready' he said.

She turned to look at him, a huge smile on her face, then grabbed her phone and switched on the mirror function as she gasped 'Oh my God...you're good' she told him as she turned to look at him.

'Thank you Eric' she told him wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a hug, resting the side of her head against his. She felt him place his hand on her back and pull her further into him.

'You're welcome Cal' he whispered almost in her ear, making her shiver. The feel of his voice, so close...it felt almost home.

She pulled out of his arms then, but didn't move too far away 'One last photo?' she asked him with a smile.

'Well of course...pigtails and red nails' he told her and Calleigh couldn't help but giggle at his comment. She turned around again, placed her head next to his making a funny face while Eric showed off his red nails as Calleigh took the photo.

'I am going to develop these photos for sure' she told him laughing.

'Make sure to give me a copy' he told her.

'Well of course Delko' she replied smiling. She watched him smile in a particular way...it wasn't the usual. There was something different about him. His eyes were literally sparkling...but yet warm, and inviting. There was a certain comfort. She smiled softly then and walked into the kitchen to grab them something to drink. She really felt like a bottle of beer or wine, but Eric was on medication so he couldn't have, so she just grabbed two bottles of water.

'Water?' he asked her raising an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his face.

'Well you can't have alcohol' she told him with a shrug.

'But you can' he replied.

'I am not drinking alcohol while you can't. Besides...I have to take care of you' she told him with a smile.

'Oh Cal...it's fine really' he told her.

'Eric...you just got out of the hospital this morning. You're better but not fine. I have to take care of you. Now have some water' she told him as she sat down next to him again, one leg bent under her.

'You're cute when you're being bossy...especially when you're wearing pigtails' he told her, and Calleigh burst out laughing as she touched her hair.

'I had no idea you could do this' she told him as her laughter subsided into a smile. A warm smile to be precise and she blinked slowly 'I can just imagine you with a little girl sitting between your legs, and you doing her hair...being the perfect daddy' she told him smiling as she looked in his eyes.

Eric smiled at the idea 'Yeah...I would love to have a kids someday' he replied 'You?' he asked her after a moment.

'Yeah...I would love to. For sure I want more than one' she told him.

'You do?' he asked her sounding a bit surprised but not quite. He could feel where this was going 'Any particular reason?' he asked her.

'I like big families...and they would have each other to turn to' she told him 'I was an only child Eric...I never had anyone to turn to when my father got drunk or when my mother ignored me. I never had anyone to play with. I was always on my own. I invented stories on my own. I played on my own. I cried on my own. No one ever hugged me to console me...I don't want that for my children' she told him.

Eric placed his hand on her lap and Calleigh turned her head to look at him. At some point she had diverted her gaze to stare at the t.v. set, her eyes turning red as tears threatened to spill as she thought of her past.

'Your children will be fine Cal' he whispered as he pressed slightly her lap.

She leaned into his side then and Eric wrapped one arm around her, holding her to him 'How do you know that?' she asked him.

'Because you are not your mother Cal. You have been there...you won't put your kinds through what you went through' he whispered.

'I won't' she promised 'Do you know how many kids I want?' she asked him, and at this point as much as he was enjoying talking with her, he couldn't really understand why she was telling him all of this.

'How many?' he asked.

'Four' she replied.

His eyebrows went up at that figure 'Four?' he asked 'Why?'

'What are you so surprised about? You have a big family in Puerto Rico' she told him hitting him playfully in his stomach.

'Yes I do...but you are a woman who has a career. A very good one I might add' he replied.

'I know, but sometimes there are more important things than just the career' she replied 'I want my daughter to have a brother and a sister, I want my son to have a brother and a sister. I would love to have two boys and two girls. I just want them to have what I didn't' she told him.

'Calleigh...that is so thoughtful. I think you would be an amazing mum' he whispered as she lifted her head slowly to look into his eyes.

'Well I don't even have a guy in my life, and I am not getting any younger. Time is running out for such big family' she told him as she looked down at his red nails, taking his hand into hers, tracing the red with her thumb.

'Maybe you're not looking in the right direction' he whispered, the words slipping out before he could even think of controlling them.

Calleigh stopped and slowly lifted her head, her eyes hitting his lips first as she slowly looked up to meet his brown eyes. They were so warm, so inviting. There was so much...love...adoration.

'Eric' she whispered.

She felt him rest his forehead against hers, and Calleigh had to close her eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster, his scent hitting her nostrils, as she felt him cup her cheek. She was starting to feel hot, like her body temperature was beginning to go up, as she swallowed hard.

'Calleigh' he whispered softly and then she felt him kiss her forehead.

It was enough said. She was weak...he could tell, and Eric didn't want her to feel like he was taking advantage of her, so he let his hand drop and pulled slightly away. She smiled at him then, knowing that at that moment, he could have easily kissed her...but he didn't. He respected her...and she respected him for it.

'Thank you' she whispered softly as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, before she pulled away and looked into his eyes smiling.

oooOOOooo

It was late, and Calleigh had gone to change into her night clothes. A white tank top and a matching shorts, which was quite short. It stopped right under her bottom cheeks, and Eric's mouth had gone dry the moment he caught sight of her, especially when she was walking towards him, her hand running through her hair, shaking her head to give her hair some volume.

'Ready to go to bed?' she asked him.

'Yep' he replied. If only he wasn't injured and they were about to do other stuff in bed rather than just sleep.

She helped him into the bedroom, yet again helping him with his pants, while Eric removed his white sleeveless top. Calleigh found herself glancing at his chest a couple of times before she finally managed to collect herself.

'OK get in' she told him.

'You coming?' he asked her.

'No Eric. I'm sleeping on the couch' she told him.

'Oh come on Calleigh. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch' he told her.

'It's fine Eric, really' she replied.

'For me it isn't' he told her 'The least I could do is offer you something comfortable to sleep in' he told her.

'The couch is very comfortable Eric' she told him.

He pushed himself up and even though she tried to stop him, Eric stood in a sitting position, his legs out of bed almost touching the floor, as his hands found their place on her hips, he pulled her closer to him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

'Why don't you want to sleep in my bed Cal?' he whispered 'You slept next to me in hospital' he told her.

'But this is your personal bed Eric' she replied.

'So?' he asked.

'I can't' she whispered softly.

'Don't you trust me?' he asked her, his eyes brown and warm, gold dancing in his orbs as he spoke.

'With my life' she replied with a smile.

'So what are you waiting for Calleigh?' he asked her.

She took a deep breath, a small smile on her face, her eyes wide and blue...calm like the morning sea...deep as the ocean...her eyes just reminded him of the sea...they were the same color after all. He got into bed then as he watched her walk to the other side, climbing sexily even if she didn't know it, immediately shifting closer to him, as she pulled the sheets to cover them, and snuggled in his arms.

'Sweet dreams Eric' she whispered as she kissed his chest.

'Sweet dreams Cal' he whispered back, kissing the top of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Calleigh's eyes fluttered slowly open as the morning ocean breeze swaying itself in through the slightly ajar window, tickled her skin, mingled in the familiar warmth that surrounded her. Her eyes settled on the caramel skinned arm, snaked around her stomach, trapping her body against his, and then those green eyes were suddenly wide awake as she realized the position she was in.

Eric's arm was pulling her closer to him. She could feel his bare sculpted chest against her back, her bare shoulder skin drowning in his embrace, as his chin rested on top of her head. Her leg seemed to have found its way between his at some point during the night, and Calleigh realized just how intimate this position was. She could feel his morning erection tease her bottom cheeks, and suddenly, Calleigh was feeling hot, as her body temperature started going up, her cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment. Her skin tingled beautifully though as goosebumps started taking over, as if her skin was enjoying the feeling, her eyes fluttered at the sensation that filled her.

Realizing what was happening, Calleigh decided it was best to not let things...sensations run too deep, and get out of bed, hopefully without waking Eric up.

Placing a hand on his, Calleigh slid carefully out of his embrace, and out of bed. Just out of bed though, as she couldn't help but turn around and watch him. He had this faint smile on his face, that made _her_ smile in return. He was probably dreaming of something blissfully happy, that made his face smile in his dreams. She watched his hand slide...like it was slipping, as a frown started developing on his face, the smile fading away, so Calleigh grabbed the pillow she was supposedly sleeping on and slipped it under his arm, letting him thinking it was her he was hugging. She almost chuckled at the deception, watching the smile replace the frown between his eyebrows take over, as she slowly turned away, and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

As much as she wanted to let him sleep, Calleigh realized it was already quite late. They had slept in, and in about an hour and a half, they needed to pick up his parents to drive them to the airport, so Calleigh turned the kettle on and prepared two mugs of coffee for when the water boils. One spoon of coffee, one spoon of sugar. They liked their coffees in the same way...same sweetness.

Opening the refrigerator, Calleigh took out the packet of bacon and some eggs and started cooking them, preparing breakfast for the two of them. She smiled as she realized how nice this all felt. Preparing breakfast for two. For once she had company during breakfast time. It was easy to find someone to join you for lunch time or dinner, but when it came to breakfast...well that was something else. Time you only shared with someone who is close to you, who you are willing to let them see you unmade up. No make up, no suits...just natural beauty and that was it.

The kettle whistling, snapped her out of her thoughts, damn sounds always ringing or whistling in bad times, ruining blissful moments...well...maybe not always. They do sometimes save the day or rather the moment, especially when you need to run away from something. Usually that would be an emotion, a fact, someone doesn't want to face, and God knows, Calleigh has had plenty of them.

She poured the hot water in the mugs and turned off the cooker. Placing a couple of sandwiches in the toaster, she placed everything on two plates, one for her, and one for Eric, both plates, both mugs on a tray and made her way into Eric's bedroom. She placed the tray on the bedside table and opened up the curtains, letting the morning rays fill the room and proceeded to wake Eric up. His arm was still wrapped around the pillow, and that silly smile was still on his face, and Calleigh couldn't help but smile herself. He looked so cute sleeping...almost boyish.

'Eric' she whispered 'Time to wake up' she told him as she stroked his naked arm with her thumb.

He stirred slightly then, turning on his back as Calleigh watched him 'Cal' he whispered.

'Hey' she smiled 'Wake up, I made breakfast' she told him and his eyes opened. Sleepy brown eyes staring up into her blue...no they were green this morning he thought. It marveled him how her eyes always change color, and at times they appeared to be green and at other times they appeared to be blue...always ocean related though. Definitely the best place on earth.

He popped himself up, resting his back against the headboard while Calleigh placed his mug on his bedside table. Placing the tray with food in the middle of the bed, Calleigh climbed up as she settled with her legs crossed in front of her.

'Wow' Eric commented 'Is this how you will be waking me up everyday?' he teased and Calleigh smiled.

'You have to have breakfast. You need to take your pills soon' she told him, avoiding the question really. Eric caught that of course but didn't say anything.

'Yes and we soon have to get ready to go and pick up my parents' he noted, as he glanced at the clock on his left.

'Yep' she replied taking a bite into her toast with eggs and bacon.

'You know...I wanted to thank you for doing this' he told her 'You really didn't have to' he said.

'It's nothing really' she replied with a shrug and a role of her eyes 'I know you would want to go and give them one last hug before they leave' she told him.

'Yeah. I wouldn't have been able to do that though' he told her.

'Well now you can' she replied smiling.

'Yeah...thanks to you' he said.

oooOOOooo

They had just waved them goodbye and Eric and Calleigh were on their way towards the car. It had been almost emotional watching Eric hug his parents before they leave. They had insisted on their visit when Eric gets better and he gets the go ahead from the doctor that he can fly, and Calleigh had assured them that they would keep that promise, and this time Eric just couldn't help it.

'You really mean that?' he asked her.

Calleigh looked at him and pretended to not know what he was talking about 'What are you talking about?' she asked him.

Eric smiled knowingly but indulged her anyway 'You would really come with me to Puerto Rico to visit my parents?' he asked her.

'I did promise them' she replied.

'You didn't have to do that' he pointed out.

'Well what can I say...I have grown fond of your parents' she told him smiling 'Besides...I couldn't really say no, could I? And you have told me plenty of times that I would love it there' Calleigh told him.

'I have' he agreed.

They were in the car now and on their way back home, just getting out of the parking lot when Eric finally found the courage to ask her something that has been on his mind since he has been in hospital.

'Cal...can I ask you a favor?' he asked her, and Calleigh glanced his way.

'Of course' she replied.

'Can you take me to my sister's grave?' he asked her and Calleigh pulled a side and pulled up the handbrake.

'Are you sure?' she asked him 'Are you sure you can handle it?' she asked him concerned.

'I have to Cal. It doesn't feel right not visiting her. I feel like I have abandoned her' he tried to explain.

'You don't even remember what happened, and you haven't abandoned her. You have been in hospital' she told him, placing her hand on his lap caressing the area where her thumb laid 'You're lucky you're here with me right now' she told him softly, and Eric could see how hard it was for her to say that to him. Her eyes were starting to get glossy at the thought that he could have found the same faith as his sister. He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it a bit for her and Calleigh swallowed the sudden lump that was trapped in her throat.

'I know...I just need to go there' he told her 'Besides...I won't be on my own. You will be right there with me' he told her.

'I won't leave your side unless you ask me to' she promised.

That's as far as their conversation seemed to go so Calleigh turned on the engine and drove all the way to the cemetery where Marisol was buried, and all the way, silence just loomed in the car, both Calleigh and Eric drowning in their own thoughts. She could feel the sadness, the confusion that was lurking over Eric. He knew for a couple of days now that his sister was shot dead, but yet, he had pushed it aside, and even though he seemed fine, he apparently wasn't at all.

She hadn't really given it much thought. She had almost forgot about it. She was just so focused on getting him out of hospital and his health, that it almost slipped her mind that he didn't remember certain things...and among those things...events...situations, was Marisol's death.

Eric on the other hand was staring ahead, trying to keep his tears at bay. He could still see her pretty face. She was a beautiful woman in his opinion, any man would have been lucky to have her, it could also be because she happened to be his sister, so he might be a little bit biased, but still, she was a beautiful woman...who happened to marry his boss. A man who Eric had grown fond of, cared about and trusted and yet...he hasn't been around when he probably should have been the most.

Instead Calleigh had taken days off, and focused on him. It meant so much to him that she would do that out of her free time. It meant that she cared about him as much as he did her. It also gave them the opportunity to get closer. If God forbid the situation was in reverse, he would have done the same thing without hesitation. He shivered at the thought though that she would be hurt like that and Calleigh caught that.

'Are you alright?' she asked as she reached out and checked his forehead 'Are you feeling cold?' she asked worriedly.

'I'm fine' he replied with a smile at how attentive and cautious she was. She was almost cute.

'You shivered' she told him with a frown, as she glanced at him.

'I shivered because I had an ugly thought' he replied honestly.

'You wanna share?' she asked him as she turned her focus back on the road.

'I was just thinking that I wouldn't think twice of doing what you're doing for me if God forbid the situation was in reverse' he admitted and Calleigh glanced his way twice.

'That's sweet Eric' she replied.

'Not you being hurt isn't' he replied 'I don't even want to imagine...' he told her and Eric shivered again. Calleigh took his hand in hers and squeezed it a bit as she gave him a smile.

'Then don't. I'm fine and here with you' she whispered with her usual breathtaking smile.

Not long after she was pulling into one of the empty parking slots near the cemetery and as she turned off the engine, Eric just stared ahead, suddenly not so sure if this was a good idea after all.

'Heyy...are you sure you wanna do this? We can come another time if you want' she told him as she turned to face him, realizing the hesitation on his face. His muscles were tense and Calleigh noticed that immediately. She was most of all worried about him, because health wise, he wasn't ready for another trauma.

'No. I wanna do this. I need to do this. I can't run from this any longer. It's time to face the truth' he told her.

'Alright' she told him 'I will not leave your side for a minute unless you want me to' she told him and Eric nodded.

Calleigh got out of her car and made her way to him as she helped him out holding onto his crutches while he held onto her shoulder. They slowly made their way towards where Marisol was buried, and as they approached Eric could feel darkness looming over him, tension falling on his shoulders, and it was like somehow he couldn't breathe.

'Hey...breathe' she whispered as he felt her stroke his back.

He stopped looking at her and took a deep long breath 'Don't leave me Cal...I need you' he whispered.

'I'm here Eric. I'm here' she told him giving him a soft smile.

It took them about another seven minutes until they finally reached their destination, and Eric couldn't take his eyes off her name written on the stone. Calleigh's eyes were on him though. She was worried. Could feel her stomach in knots as his eyes continued to trace the letters sculpted on the stone in front of him.

'Can you help me sit?' he asked her.

She took his crutches and dropped them away on the floor as she held onto him, one hand holding him from his arm. She slipped the other arm after his back and asked him to watch his leg while she held onto him as he went down on the floor, his leg stretched out in front of him.

'Can you give me some time alone?' he asked her then, surprising her. He had just told her to stay with him and not leave him alone just minutes ago in the car and now he was asking her to actually do the contrary and leave him alone with her.

'Are you sure?' she asked him.

'Yeah...' he whispered softly, and Calleigh realized that somehow he was at peace.

'Alright. I won't be too far away' she told him.

He didn't even look at her, his focus all on Marisol as childhood memories started coming to him, while Calleigh walked further away from him, her hand running through her blonde hair in worry. She sat down further away staring at him, taking him in, taking in the state that he was in.

She wished she knew what he was thinking, what he was saying to her, if he could remember her...well if he actually remembered that moment. She wasn't there when Marisol was shot, but she could recall what Eric went through after her death. How lost he was, how out of track. It took him quite a long time to find his way back and Calleigh had tried to be there for him, but it seemed that she could only reach him to certain level. He had shut himself out and all she could do was be there for him in any way that he needed her to.

She watched him cup his head in both hands as he lowered it practically to the ground, and Calleigh got up from the floor, immediately alarmed and when she watched him trying to get up, she just ran to him and caught him in time, both hands on his arms as she helped him stand, handing him his crutches for support.

'What is it? Are you alright?' she asked him, sounding almost out of breath with worry.

'Take me home' he pleaded in a whisper.

'Eric' she whispered, searching for his eyes, and when Eric finally let their eyes meet, she almost gasped.

'What happened?' she asked him.

'I'm getting flashes' he replied 'I think' he whispered.

'What do you see?' she asked him.

'I just need to sit Cal...I don't think I can stand' he replied a little breathlessly.

'Alright, let's get you in the car' she told him as he held onto her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders while she held his crutches. He simply didn't have the strength to help himself on them. He needed her strength, her shoulder to literally lean on.

A couple of minutes later Eric was sitting in the car, his legs still out as he left the door open and Calleigh bent down so she could look in his eyes, both her hands resting on his knees. He needed some air, he needed to breathe.

'Eric...talk to me' she whispered.

'I keep seeing bullets...someone being hit in the arm...someone wearing a black shirt and then someone in white...I think my sister being shot...' he whispered and by now he was almost out of breath, so Calleigh placed her hand on his cheek, while the other one remained on his knee.

'Look at me Eric...breathe Eric please breathe' she told him 'I shouldn't have brought you here' she whispered shaking her head at herself. She felt him place his hand on top of hers then and realized that he was starting to calm down.

'Who was getting shot?' he asked softly.

'Can you calm down first? Please' she begged him 'I can't rush you back to hospital Eric, I just can't do that' she told him.

'Can you just...just hold me?' he asked her.

Calleigh wasn't sure she understood what he needed exactly but still she got up and pulled him in her arms, his head resting on her chest, his arms wrapped around her lower back, while her arms held the back of his head and stroked his back. She rested her chin on top of his head and closed her eyes, trying to find the strength that he seemed to need within her to help him get through this. He was remembering bits and pieces it seemed.

'It was you in the black shirt' she whispered against his head as she kissed it for him, her hand rubbing soothing circles on his back 'You were shot first' she whispered and her hand moved slowly to where he was shot, her thumb caressing the area there 'The woman in white was your sister' she continued showering his head with soft kisses.

'Why?' he whispered in agony 'Why her? Did we catch the bastard?' he asked.

'We did' she whispered 'He's in jail' she told him.

'Can we go home?' he asked her then.

'Of course' she replied.

Not long after they were back at his house, and once again, Eric was supporting himself by holding onto her not the crutches. It was like his physical strength was gone...vanished into thin air as bits and pieces from when his sister was rudely taken away from him flooded his memory. He had remained quiet in the car, trying to focus on controlling his headaches that were tearing through him second by second, and as soon as he sat on the couch, Calleigh handed him the pills and a glass of water and waited patiently until he was able to speak.

'Why don't you go to bed and rest?' she asked him stroking his arm. The feel of his muscles nearly burning her palm. It was definitely not the right moment to take notice of such facts, but Calleigh couldn't help it.

'NO...No Cal, I can't' he told her, eyes wide open 'I don't want to see her dying again, I can't take it. Every time I close my eyes I see her...falling in my arms...I don't want that' he told her, his eyes pleading with her to not let him go through this alone.

'I know Eric...I understand that, but you need to rest. I'll promise I'll hold you all the while if you just lay down in bed. I won't leave you alone' she promised.

He was tired, and deep down he knew she was right. He needed to rest. He surely didn't want to go back to hospital. He wanted to stay here with her in his house, acting as if this was her own house, and she just told him that she was going to hold him in her arms, he couldn't really make a pass at that. He needed to make his headaches subside, and sleeping was the only way to do that.

'Alright' he whispered as he let out a yawn.

They slowly made their way into his bedroom, and Calleigh got into bed with him, even if in the same clothes she was wearing. She didn't even bother to change. She just wanted to hold him in her arms, and make his pain and troubles go away.

She settled on her back and opened her arm for him to get closer to her, and Eric shifted, snuggling closer to her, as he settled his head on her chest, his arm moving across her stomach.

'Are you comfortable like this?' he asked her concerned.

'I am' she whispered 'Now go to sleep' she told him.

Eric felt her hand stroke the side of his face, and he sighed enjoying the feel of her skin against his. It was simply surprising to how comfortable she was with being with him like this. He never thought she would actually let him get this close. He knew how hard she protected her heart, with due reason after all the ways her heart had been torn apart, and he knew that their friendship was special to her, that she cared about him a lot and didn't want to do anything to ruin it. Getting close was stepping over the unspoken boundaries the two of them had. Playful banter was always their thing, it was always how things were between them, but this...this was something else, and Eric wasn't sure he would be able to handle going back to how things were before he got shot now that he has tasted this world of bliss.

Sure he was in pain and trying to heal from almost loosing his life, and that way the main reason why she was here in the first place, but the fact remained that she was. That she chose to be here. He certainly didn't force her to do such a thing. She did it because she cared that much about him, just as much as he did her.

It was somewhere along those thoughts that his eyes closed and drifted into sleep, and Calleigh remained there just like she promised him she would, holding him in her arms. Her hand was still stroking his face as she held onto him, maybe a little bit closer than she really needed to. She hated seeing him like this...so fragile and in pain. She closed her eyes and took a deep long breath willing those memories of seeing him for the first time hooked up to all those monitors and wires, fighting for his life, away.

She just wanted him to get better.

She wanted to give him something else to dream about, something else to fight for, but what could she give him? The truth was that she knew exactly what she could give him, what he would so willingly receive.

Her.

He wanted her and she knew it. She always knew it but she always fought it, with every fiber of her being. The truth was that she was scared. Scared that giving into those feelings would ruin their friendship, would ruin them working together, especially now with Stetler on her back...but most of all she was scared that giving herself to Eric would shatter her if their relationship wouldn't work out. She had always been able to get back on track, build those walls high up where no one would hurt her again, but with Eric it was something different.

She recalled their beginning when they had first met on her first day on her new job. He had so bluntly asked her for her number and she had laughed hard at how straight forward he had been with her. It wasn't a secret to her that he liked her, that he wanted her from day one, but her...she hadn't even tell him her name much less give him her number, even though every part of her screamed and yelled at her for her stupidity and her stupid own policy of not socializing with anyone remotely job related. She could still hear him say _"We'll see..."_ and her was right. Here they were years later, lying in each other's arms, in the same bed. Who would have told her back then how different things would be years later, how close they would become. He was the one person Calleigh trusted with her life, and she knew it was the same for him. Maybe he had other people in his life that he trusted a lot, but she knew deep down, that they shared a certain bond, a certain understanding that no one can really understand. Sometimes not even they can understand how deep that bond runs.

It had been tested over and over again, especially every single time something horrible happened to one or the two of them. They would always fall into each other's arms for support and it didn't matter if they were seeing somebody else in the meantime...sometimes they just simply needed each other, and now was one of those times, and Calleigh was grateful that Eric wasn't seeing anyone, because she wasn't sure she could handle someone else holding him like this and not her. She couldn't even consider being away from him at such time, and that was why going back to work on Monday was something she was dreading. She had never dreaded going to work, not even when things were tough, but Monday was that day, Calleigh never thought would come.

She felt him stir in her arms then as they shifted so his head was lying on her arm and the pillow and Calleigh was now propped up on her side, as watched his frown blossom on his face, and Calleigh simply couldn't help but reach out and caress that area as gently as she could. Her eyes were watching her thumb, stroke that area between his eyebrows, as the frown slowly faded away, and now her eyes were slowly watching other parts of his face. His lips.

She wanted to feel them. She wanted to feel their softness. This sudden hungry need growing inside of her of _needing_ to feel those full lips of his... He was asleep. He would never know...and just like that...Calleigh just leaned down...and placed her lips softly against his, and his lips moved as they felt hers, as Eric took a deep long breath, and suddenly her tongue was slipping into his mouth and her eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his tongue dancing with hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 _His hand vanished in the soft golden locks that fell on him, the end of her hair teasing his chest while other parts teased the side of his cheek. He could feel her breasts, pressed into his side as her lips remained locked with his. Her tongue swimming in his mouth, his tongue competing with hers, as he felt like he was drowning in the sudden scent that filled his nostrils. Her hand was flat on his naked chest while his settled on her back, relishing the softness of her skin. The bed dipped slightly as she seemed to get closer to him..._

Eric's eyes flew open hitting the ceiling above him as his heart pounded hard in his chest. He could actually hear the sound of the beating in his ears and he realized that she was in his bed, so he turned his head to his right side expecting to find the beautiful blonde that had just left him out of breath in his dreams sleeping next to him, only to find that side empty. He frowned at the realization. She had promised him she wouldn't leave him alone, that she would be there when he woke up...

She wasn't.

He took a deep long breath and grabbed her pillow. It was the same scent in his dream. He knew that. He really didn't need the scent to confirm what he already knew. He could tell from her figure, from her hair. He could detect Calleigh from a million miles away. Besides who else would he be dreaming about if not her? She had haunted his dreams from day one. Her beautiful smile, the sound of her laugh, those amazing eyes of hers...she was contagious. She was like a drug that he was addicted to. An addiction he never wanted to go to rehab to. He preferred being hurt by her actions at times than never to see her again. Even if she will never be his, which he really hoped that was not the case, he still preferred that and seeing her than not having her in his life at all.

Thinking about her like this, especially after such a dream, Eric found the sudden urge to see her. He wanted to lay his eyes on her, take her all in. She was just too beautiful to ever have enough of seeing her.

He was going to call her, but then he thought he could do this on his own. He could get out of bed without asking for her help. Besides as from Monday she was not going to be around 24/7 thanks to Stetler, so he would need to do everything on his own. Get up, use the bathroom, prepare something to eat...and the list goes on.

He slowly got up, letting his legs drop out of bed carefully and reached for his crutches. He had no t-shirt on but just a shorts so he was quite good to present himself in front of the woman he so wanted to seduce, and it wasn't like she had never seen him shirtless before.

He smiled at the thought of seeing the blush that had filled her face yesterday as she helped him take care of the incision. She just looked so damn cute when she gets a little bit shy.

He pushed himself up and took a deep breath as he found the balance on the crutches. He slowly made his way outside towards the kitchen and the living room, only to find Calleigh cleaning.

'Heyy' she whispered smiling at him, a sudden blush filling her face as her eyes settled on his chest. She straightened up, dropping the cushions on the floor in process and Eric almost laughed.

'Hey. What are you doing?' he asked her as he approached her, a frown forming on his face.

'Cleaning' she simply replied, trying not to notice how hot the air around her seemed to be all of a sudden.

'Cleaning? No Cal. Stop' he told her.

'Oh come on Eric, why?' she asked him rolling her eyes in that cute way that always made his heart skip a beat.

'Because you are not my maid' he simply replied as if it was that obvious that she didn't need to ask him why.

'Oh come on Eric, someone has to clean the house' she told him 'You have two healing wounds, you really don't need an infection right now' Calleigh tried to explain.

'I know Cal but it is bad enough that you have to take care of me, I don't like the idea of you cleaning after me' he told her.

'I don't mind' she replied.

'But I do' Eric told her.

She rolled her eyes again at how silly he was being and went down to grab the cushions, but Eric attempted to take it away from her, causing one of the crutches to fall, making him almost loose his balance, if Calleigh hadn't been quick to slip her arm around him and hold him. It was then that she realized that she was standing way too close to him. Her arm was wrapped around his bare back, she could feel his skin press against her palm, as her breasts pressed into his ribs, just like in his dream, and as Eric looked down at her, his lips were mere inches away from her. She blinked her eyes rapidly recalling that moment from earlier when she had found the courage to kiss him without his knowledge, and then swallowed hard, realizing that she needed to put some distance between the two of them.

She could hear his heart beating hard in his chest, see his pulse point jump in his neck as his breath hovered over her face. His eyes were growing darker as his thumb stroked her back on its own accord.

Making sure he is balanced, Calleigh dropped her hand and bent down to give him back the other support that fell on the floor.

'Are you...alright?' she choked out, as she checked the dressing on his leg, making sure there was no blood seeping out.

'I'm good' he replied as his eyes watched her attentively.

'Good' she replied with a nod. She quickly grabbed the cushions from the floor and threw them on the couch. She just needed to step away from him and put some much needed distance. He was starting to bring her walls down by the minute and Calleigh needed to stop that. She couldn't let him affect her this much. She couldn't let him see what he was doing to her.

'So emm...did you sleep well?' she asked him making her way into the kitchen, needing as much space between them as possible as she turned on the kettle.

Eric smiled at that question 'I did' he replied as he hopped closer to her. She watched him remove his crutches as she glanced back at him, resting them next to the stools, and then hop to the next stool as he slowly settled on it 'I had an amazing dream actually' he continued.

'Oh really?' she asked smiling 'Care to share?' she asked curiously. She was hoping that he would tell her that he dreamt he was kissing her, but at the same time she knew Eric wouldn't be so straight forward about something like that. He cared too much about their friendship to come out and say something like that to her.

'Sure' he replied 'There was this beautiful blonde on top of me... _kissing me_ ' he told her, emphasizing the last part, and Calleigh's lips parted, her eyes staring straight into his.

She finally managed to drag her eyes away, looking at the floor momentarily and then back at him 'Mm...it's a pity you don't know who she is then...or do you?' she asked him with that playful smile on her face as she turned around, to start pouring the coffee into their mugs.

'Unfortunately I couldn't see her face' he replied, a smile still on his face, and Calleigh realized that he didn't really answer her question 'But I can still feel her lips on mine, her hair splashed all over my chest and her breasts in my ribs...' he started telling her. Maybe she wasn't looking at him, but Eric could tell that his words were affecting her. He could see the way her shoulders tensed as he described his dream.

'Pity she didn't let you see her face' Calleigh replied still not looking at him.

'Yeah...so tell me...do you ever have dreams like that Cal?' he asked her and this time she turned around to face him.

'What do you mean?' she asked him, as she let her back rest against the counter.

'Haven't you ever had a dream that felt so...real? That you can still feel the person kissing you?' he asked her.

'Of course I have Eric' she replied as she rolled her eyes at him, grabbing both mugs and started walking towards him, placing them on the breakfast table 'Everyone does' she told him.

'Care to share?' he asked, using the same words she did previously.

'Can't remember one in particular' she lied, but the truth was that she did remember, and obviously Eric was in the dream. She could see him on top of her, his head buried in the crook of her neck, her head thrown back as a silent 'O' escaped her mouth as he plunged into her.

Eric watched her blush, as her eyes stared at the floor once again, too obvious that she _was_ in fact recalling a particular dream, and if he didn't know any better, he would think that it was about him.

'That's a shame' he said 'It would have been nice to hear the details' he whispered as he grabbed his coffee and sipped a little, snapping her out of her thoughts, his eyes still on her.

'Yeah...it's a shame' she said as she lifted her eyes to look at him 'So emm...can I assume that you are...alright?' she asked him as she grabbed her mug into her hands and Eric knew exactly what she was referring to.

'Yeah...much better. The dream sure helped' he replied with a smile and then he shrugged 'I guess I just have to deal with it...again' he said.

'I'm sorry you have to go through this again' she told him sympathetically.

'I know' he replied.

'So do you feel like going out?' she asked him 'It's a beautiful day out there. Maybe we can go and have something to eat?' she asked as she checked the time.

'Yeah we can. Should we shower now or later?' he asked.

'How about later, you know since we'll probably be somewhere near the sand if not on it?' she told him.

'Good point' he told her.

oooOOOooo

An hour and a half later, Calleigh and Eric were sitting at a table at one of the main beaches in Miami. His eyes were on her, as he was suddenly finding it hard to look away. She had walked out of his bedroom in a long white strapless maxi dress and a bronze sandles with matching bracelets and earrings, light make-up, hair pulled to one side. She was just stunning. Too beautiful for Eric to believe that she was accompanying him to the beach of all the men she could have in Miami.

He might actually be the one in her company, but all eyes were on her, and Eric couldn't help but getting pissed off. How dare they stare at her?

'What?' she asked him, catching the look on his face, as she lifted her head from the menu.

'Everyone is staring at you' he told her, and her eyebrows went up.

'Maybe they're looking at you' she replied.

'Men Cal...men are staring not women' he replied.

'So? They could still be looking at you' she teased with a wink.

'Then we would have a problem if that is the case' Eric replied and Calleigh couldn't help but laugh, really laugh, eyes shut, head thrown back kind of thing.

'What's so funny?' he asked with a chuckle. He just loved the sound of her laughter.

'I can just imagine you in a gay relationship' she teased and Eric's brow went up.

'Please tell me you're not serious?' he told her but Calleigh just laughed not saying a word 'If that is the case, then the problem is bigger than I thought' Eric told her.

'Why?' she asked him.

'Because I certainly don't want _you_ to picture me with a man' he told her 'And I can assure you Cal...that I like women...especially blondes' he went on 'Blondes with blue greenish eyes' he finished and Calleigh's laughed subsided at that comment, feeling a sudden rush run through her body, from the tip of her toes to the top of her head, filling her cheeks as her eyes sparkled.

'Can I help you?' they heard a voice say ruining the moment as they both shook their head, snapping them out of the sudden trance they seemed to have fallen in to, as they realized that another pretty blonde was standing between them ready to take their order. She was particularly smiling at Eric and Calleigh realized that she didn't like that particular fact.

She cleared her voice to get the waitress attention and divert it from Eric 'I guess we can order some drinks for now' she told her 'One coke for me' Calleigh said 'And another one for me' she heard Eric say and immediately the waitress attention were on him again.

She watched the waitress leave then, her eyes narrowed with disdain when Eric caught her attention 'Oh my God' he laughed.

'What's so funny?' Calleigh asked him.

'She slipped me her number' Eric replied and Calleigh eyebrows shot up as her lips parted.

'Is she serious? Can't she see you're with me?' Calleigh asked him.

'Well it's not like we are together Cal' Eric replied enjoying the look on her face. She was actually getting jealous and Eric liked that.

'So? But she doesn't know that, does she? If we were she would be hitting on you in front of me' Calleigh told him angrily. She watched the bimbo approach them then with their drinks in hand, as she placed the drinks in front of them, her eyes still on the Cuban sitting round the table.

'Ready to order?' she asked giving Eric a nice view of her cleavage.

Eric chuckled as he caught sight of Calleigh's death look at the lady 'I emm...' he started saying as he cleared his throat, pretending to be giving his full attention to the waitress 'I think I'll have a Hamburger with fries' he told her with that boyish grin Calleigh adored so much.

'I think I'll have the same' Calleigh replied without thinking about it 'You know cause we like having the same stuff. We always do things together' she told her getting the waitress to look at her, giving her a death look.

'OK thank you' the waitress said getting the point as she turned around to leave and place their order.

Eric burst into a fit of giggles then as Calleigh's death look remained 'You're jealous' he whispered.

'What?' she asked him as if he was insane.

'I said...you're jealous' Eric repeated. Maybe he shouldn't have said it really, but he couldn't help it.

'No I am not' she replied 'Why would I be jealous?' she asked him.

'I don't know. Why don't you tell me Cal?' he asked her. She stared at him for a second and was about to say something when she caught sight of Stetler.

'Oh my God...I cannot believe this' she said.

'What?' Eric asked her noticing the change of look on her face, following the direction she was looking at.

'Stetler' she said as she glanced at him quickly, watching the unwanted visitor approaching as he caught sight of them.

'Well well well...what do we have here?' he said looking at the two of them.

'Seriously Rick? Do you really have nothing to do that you have to keep following us everywhere we go?' Eric asked him pissed off at this point by his continuous presence.

'Faith must be pushing us into the same direction' Stetler repeated.

'Piss off Rick. Leave us alone' Calleigh replied.

'Mmm...you would love that wouldn't you Duquesne? That is what you want, but I won't stop until I finish you' he said harshly.

'You leave her alone' Eric warned him.

'Huh' he laughed mockingly 'Who is going to make me? You?' Stetler asked giving him an incompetent look.

'No I am' she replied 'Why don't you go get a hobby Rick' she told him.

'I do' he said 'You' he whispered as he narrowed his eyes, leaning slightly forward, as he took her in, scanning every part of her, every flash that was exposed and with that he turned around and left them alone, leaving Calleigh shivering. The way he said it, the way he looked at her, she just couldn't shake it off.

'Hey are you alright?' Eric asked her, placing his hand on hers, as he tried to control his emotions. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins, as he sat there and just watched Stetler intimidate Calleigh. It wasn't everyday that Calleigh felt intimidated but the way he looked at her, made Eric want to rip his head off.

'I'm feeling dirty' she replied as she closed her eyes, trying to get some control back.

'I understand. Do you want to go home?' he asked her softly.

'We have food coming, and I don't even feel like eating now' she told him upset.

'We'll get that to go' Eric told her.

He signaled the waitress that had been serving them and asked her to get the food to go and paid the bill and started getting up from the chair. Calleigh was a million miles away, her thoughts still on the way Rick had eyed her up. He looked like a predator getting ready to get his prey and Calleigh shivered once again at the thought.

'Hey shall we go?' Eric asked her.

oooOOOooo

Calleigh was lying in bed, on her right side, facing the wall, Eric's arm wrapped around her waist as their legs tangled together. She was quiet in the silence of the night, and only the wind outside could be heard as it disturbed the trees and the ocean not too far away from them, as the trees swayed from one side to the other while the waves crashed onto the sand, leaving its mark where it stopped.

She had made her way straight into the shower as soon as they got home, food long forgotten, and after she had finished from her shower, which took around a whole hour as she kept rubbing herself trying to get cleaner in her mind as hot water continuously sprayed on her delicate skin and golden hair while her hands rubbed soap everywhere, Stetler's eyes haunted her. She had helped Eric with cleaning his incision then and made it straight to bed afterwards without even sparing another thought on the food that still remained on the kitchen counter, or bothered to inform Eric that that is where she was going.

He had let her have her space though, he knew how much Calleigh needed such a thing when something shakes her off. She was quite hard to handle sometimes, but that didn't shake Eric off. It didn't make him want her less because of it.

He had even given her time alone in bed, but when he took his meds, he had to get in then because they usually hammer him down not long after. Tonight though, it was like his body knew that she needed him, so somehow Eric was still awake. He had expected her to be asleep by then, but she wasn't and as soon as he made it to bed, she had snuggled into him without saying a word, or even look at him. She just needed to be in the comfort of his arms, to know that she was in Eric's arms...far away from Stetler. She didn't like the thought that she would need protection, but tonight she felt like she needed it, and Calleigh felt that being in Eric's arms was protection enough, that he could help keep Stetler away.

Somehow she had managed to doze off before Eric did, and Eric just stood there, holding her in his arms. He pressed his nose into her soft long hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled so sweet, so _her_. He kissed the back of her head and pulled her further into him, as he closed his eyes relishing this moment. She had come willingly in his arms and to Eric it didn't matter what the reason was. She could have chosen to stay away, to close herself off, and even though she hadn't really talked that much since they left the beach, the fact that she willingly settled in his embrace meant that she didn't completely shut herself out. She let him be there for her, and Eric was thankful for that. He really needed to hold her and assure himself that she was alright.

The fact that Stetler was acting like this was worrying. They always knew that he is a slimy man but to come this far and start following someone, and practically threaten her...

What worried Eric most though was the fact that if Stetler did try to hurt her, he was in no position to protect her having been shot in the leg just weeks ago. It hasn't even been two weeks since that episode, and with him slipping into a coma, it had delayed his recovery a bit. It worried him. He wanted to protect her, but he certainly couldn't do it physically himself, especially if something happens when he is not with her, so Eric decided it was time to phone Horatio and let him know about the situation.

oooOOOooo

'No Eric no' Calleigh insisted.

Eric had dared to tell her what his plan was about protecting her the next morning, but obviously Calleigh didn't agree. The last thing she wanted was to have everyone babysit her.

'Please Cal, it will ease my mind' he told her.

'No Eric I'm sorry. You know how I hate people watching my every move or try to protect me. I can handle it myself' she insisted.

'Calleigh, Rick is sleazy not to mention that he _is_ watching you. When you go back to work on Monday, I am not going to be with you, I can't do anything to protect you if the situation arises in these bloody crutches' he told her as he slammed the crutches on the floor angrily, making Calleigh almost jump at the unexpected reaction.

He sighed heavily then and rubbed his forehead 'I'm sorry Cal...I'm just frustrated that I can't do anything' he told her.

'I know' she replied sympathetically.

'I'm just worried' he replied.

'I know you are, but Eric I won't be alone anyway. You almost always go out in pairs when we are on a case' she told him.

'Almost' he repeated the word 'And what about when you're walking to the car or going to the bathroom?' he asked her.

'That's why I have my gun' she told him 'Since when are you doubting my abilities to use it?' she asked him as she wrapped her arms in front of her chest.

'I am not doubting you Cal' he told her as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, while he rested his back against the wall, his eyes looking straight into hers, hoping she could see how worried he truly was about her 'I just don't trust Stetler' he assured her 'You know there are millions ways he can kidnap you or hurt you and I don't even want to think about it' he said as he closed his eyes.

'Alright' she whispered and Eric opened his eyes at the sound of that word slipping through her mouth 'Alright...you can tell Horatio what is going on' she told him, finally giving him the go ahead, and Eric exhaled hard with relief as he pulled her in his arms and hugged her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Calleigh and Eric were standing at the flight of stairs that lead up to Calleigh's apartment as Eric had insisted he goes with her. She needed to drop by at her apartment to grab some clothes for work since Monday was right at the doorstep and Calleigh had to go back to work. They had obviously argued about it but Eric wouldn't let her have her way this time. He had insisted it was for her own good after all...

 _'Oh come on Eric, you're being silly' Calleigh told him._

 _'No Cal. I don't care if I am being silly or not. If you're going home then I am coming with you' Eric told her._

 _'I don't like this. You know I hate this' she told him frowning._

 _'I know, but I hate the fact that Stetler is watching you even more' Eric replied 'If something happens to you...'_

 _'Nothing is going to happen to me damn it' she protested hotly._

 _'Calleigh you can protest all you want, I am not backing out of this one, I'm sorry' he told her 'Can't you place yourself in my shoes? Would you back out if the situation was in reverse?' he asked her taking her hand in his, looking straight in her eyes._

 _'And I hate it when you bring up that example as well' she told him, and that is when Eric knew that he had won the argument 'Do you know how many stairs you have to go up to get to my apartment?' she told him._

 _'I can do that. It is the least I can do Cal' he told her._

That was why, they were here now. Calleigh was holding his crutches in her hands as she climbed the stairs behind him, just in case he unbalanced himself.

'Will you not stay behind me?' he asked her, glancing back at her.

'I can hold you in case you loose your balance like this' she told him.

'Yes and if I fall and you don't managed to steady me, I'll crush you' he replied.

'Then make sure you don't loose your balance because I am not going up ahead of you' she told him.

'You're so stubborn sometimes' Eric told her.

'Yeah yeah...' she teased him as she stung her tongue out.

'I saw that' he told her, and Calleigh burst out laughing, making Eric smile in process.

It took them about seven minutes to finally make it up to her door and Calleigh gave him the crutches for support as soon as they reached her level. He had teased her that she really didn't need to do the extra jogging with all these stairs she climbs up and down every day. She had obviously rolled her eyes at his silliness and Eric had laughed at that. He just loved making her do that simple action.

She opened the door and the odour that hit her senses as soon as the door flung open, hit her. It was the smell of a place that hasn't been used as of late. Windows weren't being opened anymore, the floor wasn't being washed anymore, the kitchen wasn't being filled with the smell of fresh herbs or even the smell of burnt toast or fried oil. Nothing.

Eric watched her stare inside her apartment without taking a step inside, immediately realizing why she was having that kind of reaction. He could smell the heavy air inside her apartment, and it hit him hard, knowing that she was feeling foreign in her own home and that it was all because of him. He didn't say anything though and just watched her, waiting for her next move.

He watched her walk slowly inside then, hanging the keys on the hanger before walking directly to the window, opening it up and pushing the curtains open.

'I won't be long' she told him as he was closing the door.

'Cal wait' Eric told her.

'What?' she asked him.

'Do you want to stay? We can stay if you want to spend some time here' he told her. She smiled at him at that. He understood. She knew that.

'OK' she whispered with a smile and with that, she quickly rolled her sleeves and made her way to the cupboard where she keeps all the cleaning materials she uses and started cleaning the house.

Windows open, curtains pushed aside as the sunrays filled the rooms, floors being mopped and washed...suddenly the house was turning into the feeling of a home again as Calleigh gave her life again. TV switched on as Eric flipped from one station to the other until he found some sports to watch while he let her do her thing. She needed this. She needed to spend some time at her own home. She had focused so much on taking care of him that she forgot to take care of herself. Usual selfless Calleigh. He watched her fascinated at how good she was feeling and alive by doing such normal tasks. She was such a career person, that Eric almost couldn't imagine her being a "housewife". He could see though that she enjoyed it just as much as she enjoyed her work, although he knew she would never give up her work to stay at home.

It made him feel guilty though that he had taken that from her. It wasn't his choice. It hadn't been his choice to being shot in the head, and it hadn't been his choice or his request for her to live with him until he is able to do everything by himself again. Calleigh had insisted, and he knew that she needed to take care of him as well after what happened to him. He was a constant in her life, and Calleigh had been rocked when he was shot. He knew that everything that she had decided to do was because she needed it herself as well, but in the process she had forgotten all about her other needs.

He watched her walk into the kitchen then, her hair up in a messy ponytail as she turned on the kettle and take two mugs out, making coffee for the two of them. She was completely oblivious to the thoughts running through Eric's head as she almost forgot that he was even there. She didn't say a word, but just let herself fall into this place of being herself while still taking care of the person accompanying her.

She only stopped and took a moment to sit down next to him when it was time to have their coffee as she walked over with the two mugs in her hands.

'I hadn't realized how much I missed being here' she told him.

'I noticed' he replied as he sipped his coffee 'You know we can come here anytime you want, or if maybe you just want to come back here period it's fine Cal' Eric told her, although he didn't want to think about that day when she would leave his house to come back here. He had gotten so used to having her at his house, he just didn't want to think about it being different.

'Oh no Eric, I don't want to leave you alone. I still don't like the fact that I am going back to work tomorrow and leave you alone during the day' she told him.

'I know but you missed being here. I noticed that the moment you opened the door' he told her.

'It just hit me that my home was no longer a home without me here' she told him 'I feel better now that I have washed the house and opened the windows and that I am having a coffee in my own mug on my couch with you' she told him smiling 'In fact...I think I am bringing the mug with me' she told him.

Eric chuckled at that 'You can bring anything you want' he told her.

'Thank you Eric' she replied smiling 'At what time did Horatio tell you he was coming?' she asked him.

'At around five' he told her 'Why?' he asked her.

'Is it alright if we stay here a little bit more?' she asked him.

'Of course' he replied.

'Are you tired? Do you want to lay down maybe?' she asked him.

'Yeah alright' he told her. She watched him adjust himself and she realized that he was going to lay down on the couch.

'What are you doing?' she asked him.

'Lying down on the couch' he told her.

'Oh no, you go and lie down in my bed' she told him.

'Oh no, I can't do that Cal' Eric told her.

'Why not?' she asked him.

'Because it's your bed' he pointed out. What he meant was that it was her bed, and being in her bed did things to him. He wanted to be in her bed but in a different way. To him it was too intimate to sleep in her bed, surrounded by her scent. Well maybe not that much since she hadn't slept in it for a while, but still it was _her_ bed.

'Oh come on Eric. I slept in _your_ bed, now you sleep in mine' she insisted. He could see that she wasn't going to let this go, so he sighed heavily and got up from the couch. She lead him into her bedroom as he made his way after her, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

He had been in her bedroom before, but somehow things felt different. They had been feeling different for a long time now. She took his crutches and let him get into bed, as a smile crept on her face as he laid on his side. Putting the crutches down, she sat down next to him on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his hip.

'Why are you smiling?' he asked her, seeing the particular smile on her face.

'You're sleeping on my side of the bed' she told him.

'Oh…emm…I'll just…I'll move to the other side' he told her then and Calleigh just laughed.

'No don't. It's fine really. Its emm…it's kind of nice' she told him with a shrug that smile still on her face.

Eric narrowed his eyes a bit confused but he smiled at the thought of being on her side 'OK' he whispered.

'Now close your eyes and rest' she told him as she turned around to get out of the room when the sound of his voice stopped her.

'Where is my good night kiss?' he asked her before a chuckle escaped him.

Calleigh rolled her eyes at his silliness but laughed 'It's not night time yet' she teased him sticking her tongue out and Eric laughed as he watched her sway out of the room closing the door behind her, leaving it just slightly open in case he needed her.

She stopped midway the corridor and turned around to look at the almost closed door, as a smile crept up on her face. Eric Delko was sleeping in her bed. There was something about it that Calleigh couldn't quite point out that made her heart sing a certain song. She rolled her eyes at herself for being silly and just went on to continue the rest of her chores.

oooOOOooo

Checking the time, she realized it was four in the afternoon, and Eric had said that Horatio was supposed to come to his house at around five. She needed to wake him up.

She made her way to her bedroom and slowly pushed the door open so she won't startle him awake. Her eyes settled on the man sleeping in her bed and Calleigh took a slow deep breath at the view in front of her. Eric was sleeping in her bed…on her side, somehow filling her with a certain peace and calmness she couldn't quite describe.

She walked slowly towards him, her hand itching for her to touch his face as she slowly approached the bed, taking a seat next to him. She took a moment to stare at his sleeping form, breathing it in. It wasn't that she had never seen him asleep, especially lately, but there was just something about him sleeping in _her_ bed…like he almost belonged there.

She reached out her hand then as she slid it slowly down the side of his face 'Eric' she whispered 'Time to wake up' she told him as she let her hand move down his arm, not really sure if she wanted him to know that she had been stroking his face.

Eric blinked his eyes open, to find the beauty of Calleigh Duquesne looking down at him and Eric couldn't help but smile 'Hey' he whispered.

'Sleep well?' she asked him.

'Yeah. Your bed is emm…very comfortable' he told her.

'I know' she smiled 'We need to get going though, we need to get back home before Horatio arrives' she told him.

'Yeah' Eric replied.

'I'll just grab some work clothes and we can go' she told him.

'You haven't done them yet?' he asked her as he watched her making her way to her wardrobe.

'No. I didn't want to come in and wake you up' she told him as she opened her wardrobe and started taking clothes out. Black suit, a pair of jeans, her blue pants, red blouse, pink one, white tank top and blue blouse and the list goes on. She was almost lost in her wardrobe as she kept taking clothes out until Eric burst out laughing, and Calleigh turned around.

'Shall I call a tow truck to come and get your wardrobe?' he laughed asking her.

'Haha very funny' she told him 'Its just so I don't have to come here every day' she told him.

'But you enjoy coming here' he told her as he got up in a sitting position.

'Yeah but I don't have the luxury of free time when I'm working to come here every day. It's easier if I bring a couple of clothes and then I can come and get some more' she told him with a shrug.

'That's fine. We'll just make room for your clothes in my wardrobe' he told her.

'It's not necessary Eric. I can iron them' she told him.

'We'll sort this out. Now I guess we better get going' he told her.

oooOOOooo

The doorbell rang two times and Calleigh hurried to open the door, knowing it was Horatio. He was on time as usual, always punctual. He was standing there in his black suit, black shirt, sunglasses in his hands as Calleigh smiled at the familiar face.

'Horatio...come on in' she told him as she stepped out of the way.

'Thank you Calleigh' he told her as he immediately spotted Eric on the couch.

'Eric' Horatio greeted him as he tilted his head sideways 'I can see you are doing much better already' he told him.

'I am' Eric replied with a smile 'Calleigh has been helping me a lot' he told him as he glanced at the blonde woman sitting down next to him on the couch.

'That is good news' Horatio replied 'So...what did you want to see me about?' Horatio asked him.

Eric looked at Calleigh first as if waiting for her approval on the matter and when she nodded, pressing her lips together complimenting a smile in agreement, Eric turned his focus back on Horatio.

'Stetler' Eric told him and H frowned.

'Stetler? What's up with Rick?' H asked them.

Once again Eric and Calleigh looked at each other before Calleigh started talking 'He is following me H. I bump into him everywhere I go, whether I am jogging, when Eric was at the hospital, at the beach...' she went on.

'And he even threatened her yesterday not to mention the way that he is looking at her...I don't like it H. I don't like the look he is giving her' Eric told him as his nostrils flared as he remembered yesterday's scene at the restaurant.

'What did he say?' Horatio asked them.

'That he wants to finish me' Calleigh told him. She could feel Eric tense next to her as she said the words. She wanted to reach out, place a hand on his thigh but she hesitated in front of Horatio, even though he knew how close the two of them where, she felt like he would read too much into such an action, so she held back.

'H I called you here because I needed you to know just in case happen while at work or any other time. I am locked in here for a while. If something happens to Calleigh I can't protect her, at least like this maybe you can keep an eye on her' Eric told him. His eyes were wild and his jaw was set in that way it gets when he is tense about something.

'I understand. I will make sure you do not go out on scenes on your own, and will try to keep Stetler on my radar' Horatio told them.

'Thank H' Eric replied.

'Yes...thank you Horatio' Calleigh told him 'Hey emm...I am about to start dinner...do you want to stay?' she asked him, having already asked Eric if it was fine with him if they invited him to join them for dinner. She felt it was the least they could do after involving him in this situation with Stetler, and Calleigh thought that maybe this way, Eric would have a chance to get to know more about his sister and her death.

'I would love to Calleigh. Thank you' Horatio told her.

She nodded with a smile as she excused herself and made her way towards the kitchen, filling two glasses with cold water, before making her way with the glasses to the two gentlemen in the living room.

Back in the kitchen, Calleigh's eyes were on Eric. She wanted him to get to know more about his sister but at the same time she was worried. The last time she tried to help him out with that, Eric had taken it quite hard, so as much as she wanted him to get some answers, Calleigh was agitated.

'So why haven't you been around?' Eric asked him finally. The question had loomed in his head for so long, he just couldn't wait any longer to spit it out. He needed to know.

'Calleigh told me that you couldn't remember your Marisol's death...I thought that you would try to seek answers from me. Answers which you might not be ready to hear' Horatio replied.

'Maybe' Eric replied 'I know that she was shot...that I was shot first...I know that you were there. I remember that you and my sister had become close...I don't recall anything else though' Eric told him.

Horatio glanced back at Calleigh as if to check if he should tell him and Calleigh nodded softly, lips pressed together, letting him know silently that Eric needed to know what happened to his sister.

'Eric...Marisol and I...we had gotten married. Your sister is my wife' he told him.

Calleigh's eyes were on Eric. It was like she was waiting for a reaction...a bad one...a reaction where she would need to rush to his aid and try to calm him down. She could see the way he straightened up, she could hear what they were saying and then Eric's eyes settled on her briefly as if to ask her, if she knew that. Calleigh nodded and Eric frowned, even though deep down he knew why she hadn't said anything.

'How did I take the news?' Eric asked him cautiously.

'Good. You were surprised...but you were fine with it. You did warn me though to take care of her and treat her right' Horatio said as he remembered the encounter. He stared ahead for a while staring at his sunglasses before he finally looked up and looked at Eric 'How are you taking it now?' he asked him.

'You didn't take care of her' were Eric's first words and Calleigh stopped what she was doing, her eyes on Eric 'She is dead...but I didn't protect her either' he said then as he looked down.

He closed his eyes, and Calleigh could sense that he needed to get away, that he needed some time for himself, and just as she was about to invent an excuse to get him out of the room, Eric got up and excused himself. He walked ahead on the support of the crutches, without even looking at her, as he made his way to his bedroom. Calleigh watched him disappear into the room as she exhaled heavily.

'It is hard for him' she said to Horatio, her back still at him 'He has to go through this ordeal again' she told him.

'I know' Horatio said 'I face it every day and it doesn't get better' he told her, and Calleigh turned to look at him sympathetically.

'That is why you have been avoiding him, haven't you?' she asked him.

'I didn't really want to get into it. It's hard to talk about her sometimes, and I had no idea how Eric was going to take it' he told her.

'Will you excuse me? I better go check on him' she told him before she turned around and walked into the bedroom. Horatio was watching her taking care of him, and he could see that they were getting involved whether they knew it or not. They were getting closer, and now he understood why Eric had wanted to talk to him. He had lost Marisol...he couldn't have done anything to protect her...and now he is scared of losing Calleigh in time when he can't do anything to protect her.

'I will keep an eye on her Eric. We won't loose Calleigh as well...I promise' he said to no one in particular.

Back in the bedroom, Calleigh walked slowly inside, her eyes on Eric as he sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled sympathetically at him as he lifted his eyes to check who had walked into the room, even if he knew it was her, and then made it over to where he was sitting, taking a seat next to him.

'Are you alright?' she asked him as she playfully pushed her shoulder against his.

'I just needed to get away' he whispered.

'Is it because you don't like the fact that H and your sister were together or...?' she asked him. She pretty much knew what was bothering him, but she wanted to be sure.

'I can't stand the fact that I couldn't protect her Calleigh' Eric started telling her 'I am a CSI and yet...my sister died while she was with me' she told her.

'Like you could have died while you were with Horatio' she told him as she placed her hand on his thigh 'We can't always protect the people we love Eric, even if we are CSIs' she told him.

'But I will protect you' he told her as he turned to look at her 'I won't let Stetler hurt you. I won't loose you Cal' he told her as he placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it a bit.

'I know you need to do anything possible to protect me...that is why I let you talk to Horatio' she told him.

'Thank you Cal' he said as he pulled her into a hug 'I know this is hard for you. Thank you for doing this for me' he told her.

'It's nothing' she replied as she slowly pulled out of the hug 'Now I better go out there. We left Horatio on his own after we invited him here' she told him.

'I'm coming with you' Eric told her.

'Are you sure?' she asked him.

'Yeah' he replied and with that he got up from the bed and accompanied Calleigh outside, but as they reached the living room, Horatio wasn't there.

'H?' Eric called out.

'He is not here' Calleigh told him as she picked a note from the breakfast table 'Look he left us a note' she told him. She could see that the look on his face hadn't changed 'What?' she asked him.

'Is it bad of me, if I say that I am glad he's gone?' Eric asked her, leaning on the crutches.

'No but why?' she asked him.

Eric stepped closer to her then, and Calleigh had to lift her eyes to meet his, as a breeze slid inside making her hair sway as a strand covered her face. Eric reached out and pushed it behind her ear, his hand lingering just a bit, his thumb brushing against her cheek as he did.

'It's your last night before you go back to work...I just wanted to have you all for myself' he told her smiling timidly 'Is it bad of me?' he asked her, as that golden swirl in his eyes danced in front of her.

'No it isn't. Not bad at all' she told him smiling and Eric just beamed at her reply.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It was early Monday morning when Eric opened his eyes at half five in the morning. He had managed to wake up before Calleigh did. He had set an alarm in his head and hoped that it would actually work. He didn't want to set a normal alarm and wake her up so early. It was her first day back at work and Eric knew just how much she was dreading it. She knew that that simply feeling was new to her, and that was already enough to deal with.

He wanted to start her day on a good note, so he thought he would wake her up with a good breakfast. He was about to get out of bed when Calleigh stirred in her sleep and turned on her side, shifting her head on his pillow. Eric smiled watching her. She was just a beautiful sight. Her skin seemed softer and she looked so peaceful, like there was absolutely nothing else worrying her.

Eric smiled at the beauty lying next to him and reached his hand, ever so gently tracing the side of her face with his knuckles as he watched her smile softly. His hand moved to her hair then, down the length of her arm as she slept completely oblivious to the man fascinated with her that was taking the opportunity to touch her in ways which weren't possible when she was awake.

'God how I want to kiss you' he whispered as he stared at her face.

He recalled last night's events as they had settled on the couch watching a movie, or rather they were supposed to until Calleigh fell asleep, snuggling into him, and all Eric could watch after that, was her sleeping, movie long forgotten. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. The only thing was that when the credits finally appeared on the screen, Eric had to wake her up to go to bed. He had wanted to carry her, but he obviously couldn't with these damn crutches.

Carry her. How he longed to be able to do that. He hope he would get the opportunity to do such a thing for her. He smiled then, as it occurred to him that in her woken state she would refuse, telling him that she is very capable to go to bed on her own two feet, but in her sleep...in her sleep the walls were unguarded and Eric could get through them. He could touch her like this...he can maybe steal a kiss as well.

She was now lying on her back, her head still on his pillow, and Eric's face was quite close to her. He leaned down carefully, hoping to God she wouldn't wake up and inhaled her scent, letting his eyes fall shut at the intoxicating aroma, and when he finally made his eyes open again, they had settled on her lips. Soft, perfect, defined lips. He wanted to touch them, trace them with his thumb but he was scared she would wake up, so he leaned in closer, hovering just a bit, and then let his lips brush softly against hers. He thought just the feel of them would be enough but it wasn't. He wanted to kiss her. Fully truly kiss her, so his hand cupped the side of her face as gently as possible and pressed his lips harder against hers, taking a deep long breath. He was about to pull away, when her hands roamed up his arm, and her lips parted and Eric just couldn't move away then, as his tongue roamed in her mouth kissing her as slowly and as passionate as he could. He hoped she was dreaming about him, that her eyes would remain shut so he could drag the kiss a little longer. He wondered if she would remember it, if she would realize that they had truly kissed. With his hand still cupping her cheek, Eric ended the kiss, not wanting her to wake up and find him on top of her kissing her, not sure how well she would take it. He pressed one last kiss on her pinkish slightly swollen lips and then pressed his lips against her forehead longingly, before he finally managed to pull away from her.

As he stood on the support of his crutches, he stared at her for another minutes, just watching her sleep, the feel of his lips on hers, as Eric smiled making his way finally out of the room.

oooOOOooo

The sound of the alarm could be heard as Calleigh's hand reached to silent the damn thing. She didn't want to wake up. She just wanted to sleep for a couple more hours in this bed, the same bed Eric Delko sleeps in. She looked on her left hand side, expecting to find him still there sound asleep, only to find his side empty. Empty just like this feeling she had woken up with. She frowned at the feeling, never really having felt so strange in the morning. It was probably because Eric wasn't by her side just like she had thought...maybe that was it, and then her hand went up to her lips, as her thumb traced them. They felt a little bit swollen...kissed. Her right hand felt different than the other one somehow, and Calleigh found herself sitting in bed staring at her hands.

It suddenly dawned on her as her head turned to look at the empty side on her left 'Could it be?' she whispered 'Could it be he kissed me?' she asked herself softly. Her lips felt the same way they had felt after she had kissed him in his sleep...could he have done the same?

She suddenly got this urge to see him, to find him and know where he was, why he was out of bed so early. His side was already quite cool and that told her that he had been up for a while.

She grabbed her robe and started putting it on as she made her way out of the bedroom, tying a bow on the front. She could smell the delicious aroma coming out from the kitchen, and Calleigh realized that Eric was cooking something.

'Hey' she whispered as Eric turned his head in her direction to look at her, with a smile on his face. He was just wearing a white shorts, no tank top whatsoever, so Calleigh could appreciate his sculpted chest 'What are you doing?' she asked him, her voice breaking a bit. The thought that he had secretly kissed her just like she had done, did things to her she couldn't quite explain.

'Hey...good morning' he replied with a smile as he started turning the heat off 'I thought I'll make you something to eat before going to work' he told her, still smiling.

'That is sweet' she whispered 'But you shouldn't be standing' she told him.

'Cal, you're not going to be here in the afternoon, I have to cook something anyway' he told her 'I still have to stand in the afternoon' he pointed out.

She frowned at that. She didn't want him to have to do that. She had thought she had longer time here with him.

'I don't like that you have to do this' she told him.

'I know Cal, but it is fine, really' he told her, but she knew that even if it wasn't, he wasn't going to tell her that 'Now sit down and eat. You need to get some energy' he told her as he grabbed a plate and started putting scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on her plate.

He realized then, that he didn't know what she usually have for breakfast as he placed the plate in front of her 'Is this what you usually have in the morning?' he asked her and Calleigh smiled.

'No' she replied softly, smiling at him.

'Then what?' he asked her as he started preparing his own plate.

'Fruit and yogurt' she told him, and Eric laughed.

'Of course. Healthy eating, what was I thinking?' he asked himself. She helped him carry the two mugs of coffee on the breakfast table and took care of the crutches while he took his seat on the stool and then sat down opposite him.

'It's fine Eric really. It's not like I was expecting you to wake up early and cook something for me' she told him with that gorgeous smile on her face 'Besides, sometimes, everyone needs this kind of food' she told him.

'I just thought I'll start your Monday in a good way' he told her with a shrug.

'Thank you' she whispered 'I really appreciate everything you're doing' she told him, placing her hand on his. Eric took her hand in his and squeezed it a little bit for her, his thumb stroking her hand softly.

'You're welcome' he replied with a smile.

She was going to grab the plate when she was ready with her food and start cleaning the kitchen but Eric stopped her 'I'll do it. Go get ready or you're going to be late' he told her.

'I am not letting you wash the dishes Eric' she replied as if he was insane 'I can do this in a heartbeat' she replied.

Ignoring him, she grabbed the plate and started washing the rest of the dirty pans and cutlery and by the time she was done, Eric had finished his own food, so Calleigh managed to wash his plate as well 'There...kitchen ready' she said proudly.

'I could have done that' he told her as he turned to look at her 'But thank you' he said.

'You're welcome. Now I'll better go get a quick shower' she told him and with that she slipped out of the kitchen and made her way into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and a facecloth, along with her underwear.

He could hear the water running and Eric couldn't help but wish that he could just step into the cubicle and have a nice cold shower with her...

 _He pressed her against the cold tiles, his body pressed against hers, as his lips found the crook of her neck, his hand cupping the side of her face, as her arm found his back, her nails scratching his slippery skin. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest, as the water dropped down on his lower back…_

 _'Eric' she moaned her eyes closed as his free hand cupped one perfect globe._

He blinked his eyes open a couple of times trying to push the image of having Calleigh like that in his cubicle out of his mind. The last thing he wanted was Calleigh to come out of the shower and find him in a state...

About thirty minutes later, Calleigh was making her way out of the bedroom putting her earrings on, as her handbag clung to her shoulder. She placed her back on one of the stools and walked towards Eric, who was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

'Hey...' she whispered, a smile on her face, but Eric could see that the smile was only for his benefit. She was wearing the black suit she had brought with her and a white shirt underneath.

'Hey' he whispered back as he helped himself up, Calleigh immediately giving him a hand 'Are you alright?' he asked her with the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen, as his hand rubbed her arm understandingly. There was just something about his smile that always calmed her down and yet it made her heart beat faster at the same time and melted her heart in the process.

'Mmhhmm' she lied and Eric smiled brighter knowing she was lying for his benefit.

'I'll be fine' he assured her.

'I know. I just...This is not right. I should be here taking care of you. I should be the one waking up and cooking breakfast for you not the other way around' she told him, and this time she couldn't keep the smile on her face. She was upset and knowing that she couldn't really lie to Eric without him noticing, she gave up in doing so.

'That is why I got you this' he told her as he turned around and picked up the square box from the coffee table, which she hadn't even noticed.

'What is this?' she asked him all signs of being upset gone and replaced with surprise on her face.

'Open it' he whispered.

Calleigh took the box in her hand and opened it. She gasped as her eyes caught sight of the beautiful necklace that was staring at her, with an elegant cross as a pendant. Her eyes shifted from the necklace to Eric and back at the necklace, until they settled on Eric again.

'Eric' she gasped her eyes shimmering 'This is beautiful' she whispered.

'I thought it would make things easier for you if you carried me with you' he started telling her 'I chose the cross as a pendant, as that is what you had given me at the hospital, and you would sort of have a guardian with you all the time' he explained.

'That is so thoughtful of you' she whispered in awe 'When did you buy this?' she asked him and then she realized that he had probably bought it when she drove him to the jewellery store to buy something for his mother before she was leaving to go back home. Eric smiled as he realized she had put one and one together.

'Can you...put it on for me?' she asked him as she took the necklace out of the box.

'Of course' he replied with a smile.

Calleigh handed him the necklace as she pulled up her hair and pulled it to one side, turning around so Eric could lock the clasp on properly.

'There you go' he whispered.

Calleigh looked down at the necklace falling proudly on her chest, as she took the pendant in her hand 'Thank you' she whispered, and without any warning she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

He closed his eyes, resting the side of his head against hers, as his arms wrapped around her back pulling her closer to him 'You're welcome Cal' he whispered before pressing his lips to the side of her head. Calleigh closed her eyes at the feeling of her lips against her head and sighed happily, and then pulled slowly out of his embrace. She was opening her eyes, when his hand cupped the side of her face, and his lips made contact with her forehead.

'Take care of yourself will you?' he asked her, with pleading eyes as he looked down in her beautiful sparkling orbs and Calleigh nodded.

'Don't worry about me. I'll be fine Eric' she told him, knowing how worried he was because of Stetler.

'Just watch your back' he told her.

'I'll be in touch, I'll promise' she assured him.

'OK...now go' he told her, wishing she didn't have to.

Calleigh smiled at him, cupped his cheek in her hand, and brought his head down to kiss his cheek. She startled him for a moment, not really expecting that, and Eric closed his eyes cherishing that little moment, before she pulled away and smiled at him.

'I have to go' she told him 'I'll text you when I arrive' she said and with that she walked past him, grabbed her back and walked over towards the door. She turned around, hand on the wooden thing and smiled at him 'Talk later' she told him smiling.

'Yeah. See you Cal' Eric told her mimicking her smile.

'See you later Eric' she said with a warm smile and with that she walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving Eric standing alone in his living room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Eric was still sitting down staring at the phone thirty minutes later, waiting for that call or message letting him know that she has arrived at work, and he was beginning to get impatient. He was tempted to call her, but didn't want to hover. For all he knew, a body could have been found and Calleigh could have been needed urgently at the crime scene. It was something that often happened while they were on their way to work and today could have been one of those days.

He smiled then as his mind drifted to earlier that morning, when he had dared to kiss her while she was sleeping. He could still feel the softness of her lips against his, her tongue in his mouth. He could still feel each corner had he had managed to explore of her mouth. He could feel her breasts pressed against his...and then the way she had hugged him this morning, the way she had kissed his cheek. He hadn't expected that. She had totally surprised him with that little action.

It was the first day since he has been shot, or rather since she had come back to him, since he had slipped into a coma, that Eric had found himself on his own, without Calleigh being around. Ever since they had started working together as CSIs, they had practically been around each other every day, but there was something different that has been happening lately. She had practically moved in with him, she had put her life on hold for him, because of him, and Eric was so grateful for her.

The issue was now, when Eric makes a full recovery, what is going to happen then? Will things go back to the way they were before he got shot? Will she pretend that they hadn't gotten close? Will she put her walls back up and shut him out?

The phone ringing, signalling a new message snapped him out of his thoughts. He grabbed the phone and as his eyes settled on her name, he couldn't help but smile. He opened the message and released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding this whole time.

 _'Just entered the building. Can't wait till I'm back home. Will call you later...Cal xxx'_

He pressed the reply button and started typing his message _'Can't wait till you're back here...stay safe...miss you xxx'_

He read his message about four times to say the least, wanting to make sure he wasn't typing something which might be too much for her. He contemplated removing the words "miss you" but she did say that as well, just in different words. It was just her. She wouldn't just come out and say something like that. She would feel like she is exposing too much of herself by saying those words. He pressed send then and just relaxed. She was at work and safe and that was all that mattered to him.

He felt strange though being alone at home, it was like...like this was all new and he didn't know what to do in his limitations. He contemplated going back to bed or watch a movie and then he realized that Calleigh's stuff were still in the luggage she had put them in to carry them, so Eric decided to go to his bedroom and make some space for Calleigh's clothes in his wardrobe. He smiled at the thought. He was making space for Calleigh's clothes...in _his_ wardrobe. Who would have thought?

He decided to start with the bedside table on her side of the bed...her side of the bed he thought and Eric smiled at that. It was still something so amazing to him to actually think that she had a particular side in his bed. He opened the three drawers there and started removing everything there was in them, selecting which needed to be kept and which didn't, throwing away those that weren't important. He thought it would be perfect for her to use it for her underwear. One drawer for her bras, one for her panties and one for her socks. He smiled at every silly thought that was running through his mind. He was thinking about her underwear. He often wondered what kind of underwear she wore. He knew he could actually find out right about now by going through her things, but he wasn't going to do that. He was going to respect her privacy and if he ever got to find out what kind of underwear she wears, whether lacy or just cotton or silk, then it would be a blessing. He could imagine her though with lacy underwear, everything matching, knowing that even though she had this tough exterior, she could be quite girly at times, and Eric smiled once again at the thought.

'Back to work Delko' he told himself.

oooOOOooo

The doors to the elevator opened and Calleigh found herself walking out of it and into the foyer to the place where she had spent so many days here trying to break through impossible cases, and usually after being away from work for a couple of days, Calleigh always got back full of energy and ready to work, but today was another thing. Another challenge, another different and foreign feeling. She wasn't up to it. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at home with Eric, taking care of him, just like she should be. Instead she had to come here because Stetler decided to be an ass.

'Oh look who's here. Welcome back Calleigh' Wolfe told her as she watched him and Natalia approaching.

'Oh hi guys' she replied, smile up on her face, pretending to be happy to be back. They couldn't really tell what was going on.

'So how do you feel to be back?' Ryan asked her.

'How's Eric doing?' Natalia asked her at the same time, and Calleigh decided to respond to that question instead of Ryan's, knowing she could easily slip out of that one.

'Getting better. Still a lot of medication to take, but at least he is alive thank God' she said as they started walking ahead.

'Yeah. He really should count his blessings. God spared him this one' Natalia said.

'Yeah' Calleigh said. It was all she could say. She didn't really want to think about what could have happened. It was hard enough that she was here and not at home with him. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of what could have been 'So, what has been going on here? Any lunatic to catch?' she asked.

'Speaking of lunatic...here comes one' Wolfe told them as he looked at Stetler coming towards them, with that smug look on his face, and Calleigh sighed heavily. Really? Here as well?

'What is he doing here?' Calleigh asked sourly.

'I don't know, but looks like we are about to find out' Wolfe replied.

'Well well well...look who we have here? Not babysitting today Duquesne?' he asked her, head tilted to one side a bit, hands in his pockets and Calleigh narrowed her eyes at him.

'I can see you have nothing better to do Rick. How is it that a man at your position has so much time to waste?' she asked him.

'Oh I can assure you I am not wasting my time. I'm making use of my time really good actually. I like to linger on what looks good' he said leaning in a bit as he eyed her up, but Calleigh stood still, not giving anything away.

'Yes well the candy bar is down the road, and you know where you can find a lot of candy waiting in the streets. I'm sure you make use of them very often. Now if you'll excuse me' she said and with that she walked away without looking back to check if Natalia and Wolfe were following.

They didn't. All three of them just stared at her at that comment, including Stetler. Knowing their eyes would be on him now, Rick walked away and vanished behind the elevator doors, as Natalia and Wolfe remained speechless in the middle of the corridor.

'What just happened?' Natalia asked.

'Beats me. I have no idea. But something just did' Wolfe replied and with that they walked ahead.

oooOOOooo

Eric was closing the last drawer in his wardrobe when his phone started ringing, Calleigh's picture appearing on his screen along with her name. He smiled and picked up his phone as he settled on the bed, falling on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he pressed the green button.

'Hey, how's everything going?' he asked her.

'Hey' he heard her smile. He could pretty much see the smile as he visioned her talking to him in her ballistics lab, sitting on one of the tables swinging her legs 'Is everything alright?' she asked him.

Eric laughed 'I asked you first' he told her and Calleigh rolled her eyes 'And I know you just rolled your eyes at me Duquesne' he told her smiling and Calleigh chuckled.

'I did' she replied smiling 'OK fine...not bad. Trying to catch up with my pending work, going through files, and bullets, matching guns, well you know the drill' she told him 'What about you? What are you doing?' she asked him, swinging her legs as she sat on one of the tables.

'Well...for me to know and for you to find out when you come home' he teased.

'What? Oh come on Eric tell me' she told him laughing.

'Nope...but you are going to appreciate it' he told her.

'Eric you should be resting' she warned him.

'I am' he assured her 'I'm not doing any heavy lifting or running marathons' he teased 'Just doing something for you' he told her. She usually didn't like surprises, and Eric knew that, but for some reason this felt different. She already did appreciate whatever he was doing for her. The fact that he was doing something for her, especially after everything that she was doing for him, even if it was of her own free will, meant a lot to her. She didn't expect anything in return of course, but still...

'Very funny Delko' she replied 'Have you eaten anything? I can come and cook something really quick for you' she told him.

'It is fine Cal, I can handle it' he told her 'Not that I wouldn't love it if you could come, but then I know it will be harder for you to go back to work' he told her.

'Yeah I guess' she replied as she looked down at the pendant that stood proudly on her chest 'I should have prepared some pies or some other food for you yesterday' she told him.

'Heyy...you needed to spend time at your house yesterday. I can cook. I cooked for you this morning, didn't I?' he asked her and she smiled as she remembered how sweet it was of him this morning to wake up early to cook breakfast for her.

'Yeah...I guess' she smiled as she caught sight of Stetler passing by 'Listen Eric, I have to go alright' she told him as she slipped down from the table, and Eric sensed that something happened from the way her tone changed and the sudden urgency to hang up.

'Alright. Are you sure that everything is fine?' he asked her.

'Yeah yeah. I have to go. See you later' she said and with that she hung up, not even giving him a chance to say goodbye.

She took a different position facing the door as she grabbed one of the pending files and started going through it. Rick wasn't around any longer it seems but she didn't feel comfortable giving him her back. The way that his eyes lingered on her earlier unsettled her. She didn't even want to think what was going on in his head.

She checked the time then and realized that she still had another four hours to leave and go home. She also knew that Eric must have noticed that something had happened with the sudden urgency to hang up, and the text that she received actually proved that.

 _'Hope everything is alright. You kind of worried me' he told her._

'Great. Good job Duquesne' she scolded herself _'Sorry...thought I saw the Chief walking by. Was sitting on one of the tables smiling like an idiot. Everything is fine. Don't worry xxx'_ she wrote and with that she pressed send.

She hated lying to him, but what was she supposed to do? Worry him? Tell him that Stetler was around so he would get agitated? She walked over towards the door and locked it, so she could relax a bit and shake off this uneasy feeling she had and continue working.

oooOOOooo

Calleigh was standing behind his door with two bags in her arms as she had stopped by at the grocer on the way home. She needed to buy some fresh milk, ham, cheese, yogurts and other daily stuff which were missing in Eric's refrigerator. She had thought she had seen Stetler's car parked outside the grocery but by the time she walked out of the shop, the car was no longer there.

She took a deep long breath and opened the door. She needed to lock those thoughts away or Eric was going to notice that something was off.

'Eric?' she called out closing the door behind her. She could hear the sound of the crutches approaching her as she placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

'Hey you're home' she heard him say as she turned around to find him standing behind her with a smile on his face.

'Heyy' she replied with a smile 'What have you been doing?' she asked him. She had this sudden urge to go and hug him but refrained from doing so, as it would only confirm to Eric that indeed something had happened.

'You'll see' he told her smiling 'What did you buy?' he asked her peaking in the bags and Calleigh chuckled as she started taking everything out.

'Oh you know just daily stuff. Milk, bread, ham...' she started telling him.

'Wine? That's daily stuff?' he teased and Calleigh rolled her eyes at him and Eric laughed.

'No' she replied rolling her eyes at him and once again Eric chuckled, making Calleigh punch him in his arm 'Will you stop laughing at me every time I do that?' she asked him.

'Nope' he replied sticking his tongue out 'You look too cute when you do that' he told her.

She did it again and Eric laughed again 'Ggrrr...damn it' Calleigh growled hitting him a couple of times until Eric grabbed both of her hands in his bringing her closer to him, surprising her, making her look up in his eyes, and for a moment the world stopped and Calleigh had to remember how to breathe. Her breath quickened as her eyes remained locked on his, Eric looking straight in her eyes, until he let her hands go and Calleigh looked away, turning her focus back on the bags.

'I felt like having some wine, and since you can't have alcohol I thought I'd buy non-alcoholic wine instead' she told him, completely ignoring that brief moment somehow.

'But you can have alcohol' he told her.

'But you can't, so I'm not going to drink alcohol in front of you' she explained.

'That's sweet of you' he told her, touched that she would do such a thing 'I didn't even know non-alcoholic wine existed' he teased.

'Well now you do' she replied with a wink putting everything else in the refrigerator 'Now...are you going to tell me what you have been up to?' she asked him.

'Alright' he told her smiling 'Follow me' he said as he started making his way towards the bedroom, Calleigh walking behind him. She had no idea what she was expecting really, but when she walked into the bedroom she just stared at him.

'What?' she asked him.

'Open the first drawer' he told her signalling the bedside table, and Calleigh walked over and did as he asked. Empty.

'It's empty' she told him.

'Check the other two' he told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him but did as he asked 'They're empty' she told him frowning.

'Exactly' he told her with a smile 'I cleared up some drawers for you so you can put your clothes and other stuff in them' he told her.

'Are you serious?' she asked him surprised.

'Of course I am' he replied.

'Eric...' she said 'Thank you' and this time she didn't hold back. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug. Eric was surprised but didn't read too much into it. He thought she was just touched that he would do such a thing for her. It was nothing really, but sometimes, nothing meant everything to Calleigh. It was always the little things that got to her the most.

She pulled out of the hug then and checked the time 'Are you hungry?' she asked him.

'Yeah I can eat but if you want to put everything in the drawers and have a shower first I can wait. I'm not starving so to speak' he told her.

'Alright' she replied 'Have you taken your shower yet or not?' she asked him.

'No not yet' he replied.

'OK so give me some time to put everything in the drawers and then we can start having our showers and I can take care of that incision of yours' she told him.

He was going to tell her that he is fine, that he can do it by himself, but he suddenly got the feeling that maybe she needed to do that herself. He knew that by washing his incision and placing new and clean bandages on his healing wounds, it would give her a sense of being there for him. She would be taking care of him, and he knew that it was probably hard for her this morning, leaving him on his own.

'OK' he whispered 'I'll give you some privacy' he told her and with that he turned around and started making his way out to the living room to watch some t.v. while she got ready.

She watched him leave and Calleigh almost called him to stay, but maybe she did need some time for herself to do this. She looked around her and smiled. Was she really doing this? Placing her stuff in Eric's wardrobe? Doing this simply action was like putting her anchors here. She knew when she decided to take care of him and come and live with him, that it was not just about one day but days, weeks possibly months, and Calleigh had all but ignored all that. All she could see was that she wanted to be there for him, that she needed to take care of him. Everything else was not important next to his health and recovery.

She made her way towards her luggage, opened it up and started taking her stuff out.

It was thirty minutes later when Calleigh was running down water along Eric's head, as he remained seated in the shower letting her do her thing. They were getting better at this. They were doing this without any hesitation now, as Eric sat shirtless wearing just a shorts, not yet that comfortable to just sit in his boxer shorts in front of her.

She was quiet, her eyes focused on his incision as she ran her hand through it, applying the medication he was given to help the wound heal better and faster. She had suggested they start with cleaning his incisions first and then he could finish up his shower, and Calleigh would shower after.

He had been tempted to say something, ask her if she was alright, cause she obviously wasn't and he wanted to know what was on her mind. He wanted to be there for her just like she was being there for him. He wanted to be sure that Stetler hadn't bothered her at all and that Horatio had kept his eye on her just like he promised them he would. He didn't say anything though, maybe the subject would come up during dinner, and if it didn't then he would decide at the time whether to bring it up himself or not.

Not long after Eric was making his way out of the bathroom towards the kitchen where Calleigh was taking out the pizzas from the freezer 'Pizza?' he asked.

'Yes. Is that good for you?' she asked him.

'Yeah of course. Pizza and wine, sounds delicious' he replied.

'Great. I'll put the pizzas in the oven and I'll go and have my shower. They should be ready by the time I am out' she told him, so she placed the pizzas in the oven and made her way to the bathroom while Eric waited on the couch resting a bit, until Calleigh finally walked out of the bathroom in her nightwear. He realized she didn't really wear pajamas but daily indoor clothes. She was wearing a short navy blue shorts and a white tank top, as she pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail.

'Ready to eat?' she asked him as she checked the pizzas.

'Yep, I'm starving now' he said as he watched her pull the pizzas out.

She placed them on two plates and then prepared the table with the cutlery, glasses and wine and finally placed the pizzas on the table while Eric settled in his seat.

'Mmm it's delicious' she said as she took the first bite.

Eric chuckled 'You're having a margerita Cal' he pointed out.

'So? It still a pizza and it still can be delicious' she replied. She grabbed the bottle of wine then and poured some in the two glasses, and Eric watched her emptying the first glass at one go.

'Wow Cal, are you alright?' he asked her.

'Yeah' she replied pouring a second round and Eric furrowed his eyebrow 'What? I'm just thirsty' she told him.

'You don't even drink water like that' he told her and Calleigh shrugged and for the rest of the meal, she remained quiet, just eating her pizza without saying a word. Eric just ate, but his eyes were on her and she could feel it. She knew questions were coming. She was too quiet and it was obvious that something was wrong.

'So how was it going back to work?' he asked her, trying to figure out if something happened there that she wasn't telling him.

'Mm good I guess' she replied 'Nothing out of the ordinary, and for a change I stayed all day in the lab, trying to catch up with pending work' she told him.

'That's good. You love your time in the lab' he told her.

'Yeah. It's like I shut myself off from everyone and I'm in a different world when I am there' she told him.

'Yep I know' he replied with a smile 'It's your safe environment' he told her, and as he said the world he realized her shoulders tensed 'Or is it?' he asked her with a frown.

'What do you mean?' she asked him, trying to look like she had no idea what he was talking about, but she knew perfectly well.

'You just tensed. Did something happen at work?' he asked her.

'No' she replied 'What could have happened?' she asked.

'I don't know...maybe Stetler?' he asked, being more direct now.

'NO. No Eric...Stetler wasn't around' she told him and Eric's eyebrows went up in surprise.

'What? He didn't come to check that you were there today after how hard he insisted that you have to go back to work today?' Eric asked her.

'Maybe he did and I didn't see him' she lied.

'Then why are you so quiet? What's on your mind Calleigh?' he asked her.

'Nothing. Really' she lied again.

'Come on Calleigh...it's me you're talking to. If you don't want to talk about it, just say so, but don't tell me that it is nothing, when it is obvious that something is on your mind' he told her.

Calleigh sighed then and leaned back in the chair 'It's just that...I didn't want to go to work today and you know that that it is something I have never had to deal with before...' she told him.

'Yeah I know...was it that hard?' he asked her.

'Yeah...' she replied softly almost too low to hear her.

'What made it so difficult?' he asked her, wanting to understand.

'You...not being there. Not knowing when you're coming back' she told him 'For all these years, you and I have been to work together almost every single day and when we were out on leave or sick leave, we knew when to expect each other back. I don't know when you're coming back and I was forced to go to work. It wasn't where I was supposed to be Eric. I felt like I should have been here with you, taking care of you. I don't know...these feelings are all new to me. I don't know what to make of them' she admitted.

That part was true. These feelings that she was suddenly feeling were all new to her. This constant feeling of wanting...needing to be around Eric all the time, was all new. This feeling of not wanting to go to work but be somewhere else was new to her.

'Can I ask you something?' he asked her then, very carefully.

'Of course' she replied, not really sure what he was coming up with but...

'If it was Horatio or Wolfe that had been shot...would you feel this way? Is it because it is me?' he asked her.

'Eric...you and I have been through a lot together...I can't feel this way towards anyone else, not even Horatio because what you and I have shared for all these years...I haven't shared with anyone else' she told him 'You and I have always been able to say stuff to one another. We have always been there for each other...we have always been close' she told him.

'Yes we have' he told her as he placed his hand on hers 'And I couldn't have done this without you Cal' he told her.

'But ever since you have been shot...I don't understand anything about myself. I am doing things, feeling things and saying things I never did or felt or said before. It's like...ever since you have been shot, I have lost my way and I can't seem to find it back' she told him, and by now she was so upset that she got up from her chair and walked away into the living room, running a hand through her ponytail, as she grabbed the band holding her hair up and removed it, letting her hair fall freely along her shoulders.

Eric grabbed his crutches and made his way to her and when Calleigh realized that he had followed her, she sighed and settled on the couch, Eric sitting down next to her, placing the crutches on the floor.

'Come here' he whispered as he opened his arms to her, and Calleigh shifted closer, resting her head on his chest and Eric closed his arms around her, planting a kiss on the top of her head, lingering longer than he really needed to.

His thumb was stroking her cheek and Calleigh closed her eyes enjoying the sensation that was running through her body 'Maybe it is not about going back' he whispered 'Maybe it's about being right were you are' he whispered and Calleigh's eyes opened and as she lifted her head, her eyes met his lips...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Calleigh was waiting for Eric to finish his therapy session and as she waited she couldn't help but stare out of the window, admiring the beautiful view of blue clear water that surrounded Miami. Her thoughts drifted to yesterday's breathtaking events...

 _'Maybe it is not about going back' he whispered 'Maybe it's about being right were you are' he whispered and Calleigh's eyes opened and as she lifted her head, her eyes met his lips..._

 _Her chest rose and her chest fell, as her eyes remained glued on his lips. She could feel his chest rise and fall in the same rhythm as hers as her hand still remained above his beating heart, as Eric waited patiently for her to react...whether it was to close the little distance remaining or to get up and storm out of the door._

 _This was dangerous...unexpected...but so inviting and possibly deliciously good. It could be the answer to all of her questions, whether it was the answer she hoped to receive or not. It could end the torment her heart was currently going through. The conflict that still remained within her._

 _She cares about him. Always has cared about him and always will care about him, whether they should kiss or not._

 _Her heart was telling her that she wants him, but her head was telling her that this could be temporary...feelings due to what they are going through. Feelings due to the fact that she could have lost him for good. Feelings due to the scare that he could have lost his life._

 _He wants her. Something deep inside of her told her that he always had wanted her...always since that first day when she went to collect the vehicle from him. Always...whether she chose to give in to what she desired so much right now or not._

 _Eric remained still...waiting for her to react, as the only thing moving was his thumb, still caressing the soft area underneath, dangerously inviting her to take that fall. She had no idea for how long they remained like this...like this...ready to dangerously fall or maybe not._

 _'Eric' she whispered as she finally closed her eyes, and as her eyes remained shut, Calleigh felt his lips press against her forehead and she moaned softly enjoying the sensation of having his lips against her skin._

The sound of the crutches approaching brought her back to reality as she turned around to find Eric making his way towards her.

'Hey...' she replied with a smile 'Take a seat' she told him and Eric did as she said, his legs feeling too weak to remain standing. She immediately took the crutches from him, giving him a hand to settle on one of the vacant seats in the waiting room.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

'Yeah...just exhausted' he replied 'The physio seems to be pretty pleased with my progress. He even suggested that I start walking without the crutches every now and then and he gave me some exercises to do at home to help rebuild the muscle. He said the wound is healing beautifully and that I should be on my feet very soon...no crutches needed' he told her.

'Oh that sounds fantastic' she told him happily.

'Yeah it is' he replied 'The crutches help me a lot but they can be very exhausting at times' he said.

'I know' she replied 'I had them for a couple of weeks way back before I came to Miami' she told him.

'You did?' he asked her surprised.

'Yeah...I was horse riding when I heard gunshots firing not too far away from the wrench we lived on and the poor thing got scared and threw me off, thus breaking my leg' she informed him.

'Ouch. Do you still go horse riding?' he asked her.

'I haven't been to lately but I would love to go again' she admitted 'Have you ever gone horse riding?' she asked him curiously.

'No...not really' he replied almost ashamed to say it.

'Then maybe...we can do that when you get better?' she suggested hopeful he would agree.

Eric smiled at that 'Yeah...I would love that' he told her.

'Great' she replied 'Shall we go home? You need to rest' she told him.

'OK let's go' he replied and with that they got up and made their way to the car.

oooOOOooo

It was early afternoon, and after a nice nap and lunch prepared by her of course, she had asked him if he was up to going to the supermarket with her to get some stuff which were missing from the cupboards, and Eric had of course got up and got ready. He had the feeling that something had happened. She looked a little bit agitated somehow, not relaxed like she had been earlier. She really didn't have any particular reason to be nervous today. She was off from work again since Horatio had given her the day off due to the fact that she needed to drive Eric to his therapy session, and last night seems to be in the past already. At least she hadn't said a word about it, nor had she been feeling different this morning, so Eric assumed something happened while he was resting.

'You know if you're still tired, I can go on my own' she told him.

'No Cal it's fine really. I would love to come with you. It's actually nice' he told her.

Calleigh smiled but didn't say anything as she glanced at him with a smile on her face. She understood what he meant though. They were going shopping together for house goods...just like a couple would. It didn't take too long to arrive at the supermarket, as Calleigh had gone to the one she usually shops from. She knew where everything was so that would take less time than usual to finalize the list.

She grabbed a trolley and they made their way in, as she took out a pen and her list to tick off each item, while Eric just walked along with the help of his crutches next to her.

'So tell me...do you enjoy this stuff?' he asked her.

'Yeah...I actually love shopping at supermarkets. It reminds me of when I was younger' she told him 'What about you?' she asked him.

'Yeah I enjoy it' he replied 'It makes me feel normal' he told her with a chuckle and Calleigh laughed.

They kept walking further up the stalls, putting more items in the trolley as they went along, when suddenly two loud gun shots were heard and it was like everything suddenly moved in slow motion as Eric whimpered in pain, holding his head with both hands, crouching a bit as Calleigh wrapped her arms around him to protect him, pulling him into her, as she helped him move further up behind the stalls so they wouldn't be seen leaving the trolley in the middle of the corridor, her head turning from one side to the other, to check if any of the gunmen were approaching them.

Screaming could be heard and Calleigh soon realized that there was a robbery in the building, probably more than one man armed. She grabbed her phone and dialed 911, while her eyes kept shifting from Eric to everywhere around her.

'Hi, this is CSI Duquesne, I'm off duty. Calling to report a probable robbery at the Greens Supermarket at the moment. I'm on my own, probably a gang. They are armed. Two shots were already fired' she said quickly in a whisper, not wanting to get attention from anyone, while her hand kept stroking Eric's back, to let him know that she was there with him, and even though she was on the phone, he was on her mind.

'Are there any casualties?' the officer on the other end asked her.

'I can't tell. I'm too further up. I can't see anything from where I am. I need back up immediately' she told him.

'On the way' the officer replied and with that Calleigh hung up, immediately turning her attention back on Eric as another gunshot could be heard along with more screaming.

'Eric...Eric?' she said again in a whisper as she bent down a little bit 'Hey...Hey look at me. You're safe. You're with me' she told him, realizing that he was probably taken back to when he was shot hearing all the gunshots.

'Calleigh' he whispered as his eyes searched for hers frantically.

'I'm here, I'm here' she repeated as she took her gun out just in case any of the gunmen came close. The probability was that they wouldn't. It was probably a planned robbery. They would probably just get the money and run out...unless they planned to kill someone in particular, and they would create a scene to divert the police from their main aim.

Police officers must have been somewhere near the supermarket, as Calleigh could hear the sirens approaching not long after she had made the call, meaning back-up was on the way, and when she heard someone call out that officers were in the building, she turned to look at Eric.

'Stay here' she told him.

'Don't go Cal' he begged her.

'You'll be safe here. I'm just gonna go to make sure it is safe for you to get out' she told him, as more gunshots could be heard, more screaming following the sound of bullets being fired.

'Calleigh it's not safe for you' he told her, his eyes wide in panic.

'I'll be fine. Don't worry' she told him cupping one side of his face 'Just stay here. I'll be back for you' she assured him. Kissing his forehead she moved out, her gun in her hand while Eric prayed to God to protect her.

He peaked from behind the tall stalls, his eyes fixated on her, watching her as she scanned the area her gun in front of her ready to shoot anyone and then another gunshot was heard, too close to where they were, to were she was heading and Calleigh turned around and Eric watched her fire her gun and her name slipped out in horror, afraid that she had been hit. Sudden flashes of himself being shot appearing in front of him.

Gun pointed at the man now lying on his back as blood spread staining his black top, Calleigh's eyes were on him for a second to make sure he wasn't going to shoot at her again, knowing there was another gunman on the loose as she watched him run ahead after Calleigh had shot at the wounded man on the floor. The sound of footsteps approaching her made her shift, pointing out her gun in different direction until Horatio's voice was heard and Calleigh relaxed a bit.

'Horatio' she replied 'There's another one on the loose. He ran away when I shot at this one' she told him.

They walked towards the man who was lying on the floor whimpering in pain, when Horatio bent down and removed the mask covering his face. Their eyes literally popped out as Calleigh gasped loudly in shock.

'Jake?' she whispered not sure what to make out of this. He had shot at her, and in return she shot at him back hitting him in his stomach. The only difference was that he missed or so she thought and she didn't, and now it looked like her ex was on death's door because of her.

'Hor...atio' he mumbled.

'Why did you shoot at Calleigh? What happened?' he asked him.

'I had...to' he tried 'He...made...me. They're...trying to...take her...down. He...wants to...finish her' Jake told him. The words sounded too familiar, it made Calleigh shiver.

'Who Jake? Who is _he_? Who is _her_?' Horatio asked him, as Calleigh was too stunned to speak.

She was standing next to him, her face set in one blank expression as the wheels in her head were running in every direction, when the sound of Eric's voice startled her making her spin pointing the gun in front of her.

He was standing in the middle of the corridor, with an armed man holding a gun to his head, making him walk towards them without the crutches.

'Eric' she cried, looking frantically at Horatio.

'Hang in there Jake' Horatio whispered to him as he called for a paramedic. He got up from the floor then and pointed his gun in front of him, his focus now on Eric and the gunman holding him hostage, while Calleigh escaped out of sight, walking up the stall from the other side so she could go from behind and point the gun at the bastard's head.

'Let him go' Horatio told him.

'Or what? You'll shoot me?' he asked 'What do I get if I let him go?' he asked.

'No bullets in your head' they heard Calleigh say from behind as she made sure the gunman could feel the gun at his own head now 'Let him go' she told him 'Drop the gun now or I'll blow your head off' she warned him.

'Tough lady' he mocked.

'If I were you, I won't test me' she warned him as she unlocked the gun, to let him know that she was not kidding at all 'Let him go' she warned again 'One...two...' and at that, the gunman pushed Eric to the floor, face first down as his leg gave away, turning around to shoot at Calleigh when Horatio shot him from the front, in his leg, while Calleigh moved out of the way. Horatio could have killed him at that point, but he needed him alive.

Ignoring everything else, even her own safety, immediately she ran down to Eric to check him out and help him up 'Eric...Eric...oh God' she cried as he managed to pull himself up to sit on the floor. She wrapped one arm around his head, her palm resting on his cheek as she pulled his face into her chest, resting her chin on top of his head, closing her eyes trying to remember how to breathe again.

She felt him grab her arm and then he whispered her name 'Cal'.

She grabbed his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks as she looked down in his eyes 'Are you alright? Oh God I'm so sorry Eric' she whispered.

'Can you...help me up?' he asked her, panting. His eyes were wide, looking on both sides to make sure no one else was coming to shoot at them.

'Sure' she replied. She got up first and then helped him up, her eyes going to his dressings to make sure there wasn't blood on them. He grabbed hold of the shelve and closed his eyes, as images of him being shot the last time in that car park flooded him again.

'I'll go get the crutches' he heard her say but he couldn't even open his eyes to look at her or nod, anything to acknowledge her. He kept seeing himself being shot in the leg, and then images of him resting his back against the car and then...blank. Just blank. Then her being shot at just now, and he thought the bullet had hit her, and Eric frowned.

He started feeling dizzy, his head spinning, and all of a sudden he felt nauseated when her hands were suddenly on him again, taking in his pale state, realizing that he was going into shock.

'Eric...Eric talk to me' she started telling him as she made him sit down on the floor again, making sure to take care of his leg as well as his head, as she turned around to look for Horatio.

'Help...somebody help. I need a paramedic over here' Calleigh called out, when she saw Natalia running towards her, having heard her yelling.

'I need a paramedic Nat as soon as possible, Eric is going into shock' she told her, her eyes wide, their rim already turning red as she fought the tears away.

'I'm here Eric, just stay with me please Eric. Stay with me' she cried stroking his cheek.

It must have been just a minute later when the paramedics ran their way with a stretcher and immediately started taking care of Eric while she informed them with the healing wounds, medical history and all the medication that he was taking, while Natalia just stared at both her colleagues. She was scared for Eric but at the same time, she was so surprised about how Calleigh knew so many details about Eric...important details that could save precious seconds and save his life.

'I have to go with him' Calleigh told her 'Will someone get my car to the hospital?' she asked her.

'Yeah. Of course' Natalia replied and Calleigh threw her the keys and literally ran after Eric as they hurried to the ambulance to get him to hospital as soon as possible. Having suffered a head injury recently, as well as almost falling into a coma, his conditions were critical.

She climbed in the ambulance after him and as her eyes remained fixated on him, Calleigh started feeling this burning pain running through her left side. It was at that same time that one of the paramedics realized that she had blood on her own shirt.

'Ma'am have you been shot?' he asked her.

She looked down and slowly as if afraid, she lifted her shirt to realize that Jake had indeed hit her. From the looks of it, the bullet had grazed her skin right over the belt, but she had been so focused on Eric that she couldn't feel the pain before. Now that paramedics were taking care of him and he was on the way to the hospital yet again, her body let her take notice of her own fresh wounds.

'Looks like it' she whispered.

oooOOOooo

She was standing next to his hospital bed once again, tears running silently down her cheeks as her eyes remained on him. He had been in her care, and she had let him down. She should have gone to the market alone. She didn't need to take him with her. It was all because of that stupid message from Stetler that had gotten to her. It had unsettled her, and what the hell was happening to her? Her guard was broken and Calleigh couldn't seem to put herself back together.

'May I come in?' Natalia's soft voice came from behind her, as she turned around to nod at her colleague.

'How is he?' Natalia asked her.

'Stable...but they wanted to keep him for observation. Just for one night...but he hasn't woken up' Calleigh told her, and Natalia realized that Calleigh had blood staining her own shirt.

'Calleigh, have you been shot?' she asked her worriedly.

'Jake hit me when he shot at me' Calleigh explained 'How is he by the way? Is he going to make it?' Calleigh asked her.

Natalia looked away then and Calleigh got the message 'Oh my God' she whispered 'I...I killed Jake?' she asked in a whisper.

'It was self defense' Natalia replied 'Calleigh we already got the footage from the cameras at the supermarket to check them out. It will probably show that he shot at you first. We'll find proof that it was on self defense' Natalia told her.

'Oh my God' she whispered again.

'Calleigh you need to sit down' Natalia told her. She could see how devastated she was with the news and Natalia couldn't blame her. Jake was her ex-boyfriend, who had shot at her. She had killed her ex, and from experience Natalia knew how much that knowledge could hurt. The knowledge that your ex was dead...especially if he died at your hands.

'Someone needs to go at his house' Calleigh started telling her 'He said I was the target. Someone sent them to kill me' Calleigh started telling her.

'What? What are you saying Calleigh?' Natalia asked her.

'You need to talk to Horatio. He was there when Jake was telling us this. I have been receiving threats lately Nat. I actually received a message a couple of hours ago from an unknown number' she told her.

'You need to come down to the station' Natalia told her.

'I can't leave Eric' she replied.

'Calleigh we need to have a look at your phone, we need your statement, and we need to find out who was threatening you' Natalia told her.

'I know who' she replied 'Stetler' and Natalia gasped at the sound of the familiar name escaping Calleigh's lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Eric blinked his eyes open to find the familiar face of Calleigh Duquesne lying on her side in what looked like one of those chairs that people could try and get some actual sleep in, as he realized he was once again lying in a hospital bed. He frowned, trying to remember what happened before he ended up here.

What happened?

He realized her shirt was slightly up, and he could see a white bandage similar to what he has on his leg and at the back of his head covering the area of her hip.

'Calleigh? Calleigh?' he whispered a little bit louder the second time, his voice a little hoarse and her eyes flew open.

'Eric' she whispered immediately trying to get up from her position, forgetting all about her fresh wound, making her cry out in pain at the sudden movement.

'Calleigh' he cried as he tried to move, his hand reaching out to her.

She stopped moving, her hand out to stop him from moving, her eyes shut, taking deep long breaths to steady herself and when the sharp pain subsided, she opened her eyes to look at Eric.

'What happened?' he asked her in horror.

'Nothing' she replied instinctively and Eric gave her a look that told her it was obvious that something happened.

'You were shot, weren't you? That man shot you' he said.

'You remember?' she asked him, as she pushed herself off the chair and stood up. It was actually better to stand rather than to sit.

'Yes. I can see you getting shot and I was sure you were hit but you didn't react, so I thought maybe I was mistaken. Clearly I wasn't' he said sourly.

'I'm fine Eric, don't worry' she whispered, putting her hand on his and squeezing it a bit 'What about you? How are you feeling?' she asked him worriedly.

'Just a far away headache, that's all. What happened? Why am I in hospital again?' he asked her.

'You went into shock' she started telling him 'One of the gunmen held you hostage...he held a gun to your head...and then he pushed you on the floor' she told him, and Eric diverted his eyes off her trying to remember that moment.

'I remember now...Horatio held him at gunpoint...and you came from behind. You threatened to blow his head off' he told her as he turned to meet her eyes again, but Calleigh looked away, and Eric realized that this was bad. She was blaming herself or she was scared...or both 'Heyy...I'm fine Cal' he whispered squeezing her hand, his thumb stroking her knuckles.

'I should have went alone to the supermarket' she whispered, as she lifted her eyes.

'You couldn't have known that there was going to be a robbery' he told her, and Calleigh looked away again.

'What? What is it Cal? Tell me' Eric told her, but Calleigh was worried. He was back in hospital and she blamed herself for it. The last thing she wanted was to tell him that she had been getting anonymous texts threatening her without saying anything. She should know better than to ignore messages like that. She was about to say something when someone burst through the door, making them both jump at the sound, as Calleigh turned to look at the intruder.

'Stetler' she gasped, eyes wide, remembering Jake's last few words.

'Calleigh Duquesne...you are under arrest for the murder of Jake Berkley' he said with, a vicious smile on his face.

Calleigh felt Eric pull at her hand 'What is he talking about?' he asked her, his eyes wide in panic.

'That man that shot at me at the supermarket...it was Jake' she informed him.

'What?' he asked in disbelief.

'Anything you say can and will be used against you' Stetler told her as he walked towards her, grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back, putting handcuffs on her. She closed her eyes, embarrassment all over her face as she was being arrested in front of Eric, not to mention the uneasy feeling of having Stetler's hands on her, while Eric couldn't do anything except watch him drag her away.

She opened her eyes in time to whisper Horatio's name signalling her phone with her eyes, and then she was out of the room.

Eric grabbed her phone and called Horatio, his hands shaking in fear and worry. It was bad that she was being arrested but it was even worse that she was alone with Stetler. Something just didn't add up. He came on his own with no other officers, and Eric knew how he had been harassing her lately, making Eric uneasy.

'Horatio' he heard the voice say on the line.

'Horatio it's Eric' he said quickly 'Calleigh's been arrested' he told him immediately.

'I beg your pardon?' Horatio asked.

'She's been arrested by Stetler for Jake's murder' he informed him 'You need to find her, I don't trust him and someone needs to come for me. I'm releasing myself out' he told him.

'Eric calm down' Horatio told him.

'I can't H...Stetler has Calleigh in handcuffs and he was on his own. I have a bad feeling about this' Eric told him 'I need to find her and you need to do something' Eric told him panicking.

He hung up then and pressed the emergency button so the nurses would come and when the nurse rushed inside, Eric didn't waste any time 'I need my release papers' he said immediately.

'Sir you have just been admitted in hospital couple of hours ago' the nurse told him.

'I know but I need to get out of here' he replied frustrated.

'Is it because of your girlfriend?' she asked him and Eric stared at the nurse.

'She emm...she's not...my girlfriend...but yes. It is because of her. She's in trouble and she needs me out of here' he tried to explain.

'She hasn't left your side every time you have been in here' the nurse told him 'She needs you to take care of yourself' she told him.

'I will...as soon as I get her back. I need to find her' Eric told her desperately 'Look I'll come back afterwards. I'll come back and you can do whatever you want, you can keep me for another week if you want, but I have to find her first. I have to know she is alright' Eric told her.

'What are you doing?' he heard Horatio's voice coming from over the door as he watched him walking into his room.

'I'm releasing myself out' Eric informed him, as the nurse got up to prepare the necessary documents.

'Eric you shouldn't. You can't even investigate. You're not well enough and you have to get the doctor's clearance otherwise any evidence we find will be null' Horatio tried to explain.

'Look H...I know that I am not well enough and that I can't shoot any guns right now but I can tell you where we have been, where he showed up or where she has bumped into him' Eric told him 'I can't stay here and do nothing. Calleigh needs me' Eric said desperately.

The thought that Stetler had her, that he was alone with her, that he could take her anywhere...it nauseated him, it angered him and he just wanted to kill the bastard. He knew he wasn't really arresting her. He came on his own, without any officers, and the look that he had in his eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Not long after Eric was signing the papers and back on his feet supporting himself on the two crutches once again as he and Horatio made their way down the corridor to the security room. They wanted to go through the footages to figure out where he was parked, if he had done something to her in the meantime, find out if he was with his own car or not. They could get the number plate and then they could start searching for the bloody car, while Eric was telling Horatio all the places Stetler had showed up, so Tripp could get the footages as evidence.

They soon realized that Stetler had parked the car in the parking lot underneath the hospital building, so they went down to try and search for any evidence Calleigh or Stetler could have left, and that was when Eric caught sight of the shining object...

oooOOOooo

Earlier...

 _'Move' Stetler said as he pushed her, almost making her loose her balance as they finally reached the parking lot. Calleigh was stopping for a brief moment under every camera she could spot, knowing that he would do something, whether it was a push or a hit, it didn't matter. It was evidence. It will show that he was going against the rules and they could have proof to charge him with assault or whatever accusation they could come up with. If he thought for one second that he had the upper hand in this, then he better think again._

 _'You played right into my hand you stupid fool' he hissed._

 _'You organised the robbery' she said and Rick laughed._

 _'Took you long enough. I finally got you. I finally have you all to myself' he told her as he pushed her against a car, and Calleigh realized that he wasn't with his own private car._

 _He stepped closer to her, pressing his body against hers, and Calleigh turned her head to the side, when she felt his hand trace down her cheek 'Mmm your skin is so soft...and that is just your cheek' he whispered and Calleigh had to swallow hard. She felt his hand move down and then he stopped just above her necklace 'This is new' he pointed out, touching the pendant and that did it for her. No one, especially Stetler, had the right to touch that pendant. She lifted her leg and kneed him where it hurts, making Rick whimper as he bent down in pain...but when the pain subsided, Rick just got angrier._

 _He grabbed the pendant and pulled it off her neck, breaking the chain and throwing the bloody thing away as Calleigh watched in horror, too upset about the loss of that necklace, to feel the burning red mark that was forming around her neck already._

 _'Nooo' she cried as she watched it hit the ground._

 _'That will teach you a lesson' he said as he grabbed her face 'Now get in the car...' he said as he opened the door and pushed her inside._

oooOOOooo

Back at the lab, Horatio and Eric made their way to were the others were already going through evidence. His blood was boiling and tears were stinging the back of his eyes, as he could only imagine what Rick was doing to her. He had already tore the necklace off her...he didn't want to think about what he would be tearing off next.

'Eric...what are you doing out of hospital?' Natalia asked him as she saw him.

'I have to help find Calleigh' he told her as if it was obvious 'Look Stetler has her' he said.

'I don't even want to think about it' Natalia said, closing her eyes.

'Yeah...the look that he gave her yesterday...' Wolfe started saying.

'Yesterday?' Eric asked with a frown 'She said she didn't see him yesterday' Eric told them.

'Maybe she didn't want to worry you' Wolfe replied with a shrug 'But he was here...and he did pass a comment at her, not to mention the way that he looked at her' Wolfe said.

'It makes me shiver' Natalia said.

'What did he say?' Horatio asked them.

'He made a comment about how he liked to linger on what looks good' Wolfe said 'But the way his eyes scanned her, and it was Calleigh that he was looking at...It was disgusting' Wolfe replied, and Eric had to close his eyes and take a deep long breath.

'Yes well that is not the only comment he has passed at her recently' Eric told them as he slipped his hand in his pocket and grabbed the necklace in his hand 'We have been bumping into him everywhere we go, we were out at a restaurant two days ago at the beach, and he showed up and Calleigh told him to go get a hobby, and he replied that he has one. Her. And then...he told her that he is not going to rest until he finish her and the way that he looked at her...I swear I wanted to break his neck' Eric said.

'Finish her?' Horatio repeated.

'She told me about this earlier today. She said Stetler said those words to her' Natalia said.

'They were the exact words Jake said at the supermarket after Calleigh shot him' Horatio said.

'That means...Stetler was behind the shooting and the robbery at the supermarket' Wolfe said.

'I can't believe Jake shot at her' Eric said, as his nostrils flared in anger, his jaw set, ready to hit the bastard 'He could have killed her' he said angrily.

'What I don't understand is...if he wanted to finish her, why did he tell Jake to kill her?' Wolfe asked.

'We need to go and check out Jake's house' Horatio said just as Tripp made his way into the room.

'I found out where the car stopped. Calleigh might be there' he said and everyone turned to look at Eric.

oooOOOooo

 _Calleigh opened her eyes slowly, feeling a headache bombarding her, as something cold and watery slipped down the side of her face. It was blood. The bastard must have hit her with something and knocked her out. She realized her arms were tied to something, and Calleigh soon realized that she was lying in a bed, and her hands were tied with handcuffs to the steel bars above her head. Her shoulders hurt and as she tried to move, she realized that her legs were tied with a rope to the bars at the end of the bed. That was when she realized how bad the situation was and as she looked down, Calleigh noticed that her jeans was gone and she was standing there in just her pantie and shirt._

 _She could feel the back of her eyes burn as tears threatened to spill and Calleigh forced herself to remain calm. She was not going to give him that pleasure._

 _'Eric' she whispered, wishing that somehow he could hear her. Maybe he could feel her, maybe he could feel that she is in danger, maybe he could do something to help her. She hoped he understood her when she whispered Horatio's name. Eric was in a hospital bed, there wasn't much he could do, but he could provide them with certain information, and then there was the necklace. The bastard had tore the necklace off her and threw it away...evidence. Evidence that could easily be found._

 _She tried to look around, careful how to move her head as it hurts, and Calleigh figured that she might be in a basement, as there were boxes, and tools...but then there was a bed. Who has a bed in a basement? Her eyes caught sight of the rose petals on the mattress next to her body and Calleigh had to remember how to breathe. Was he really planning on doing such a thing to her? But why? What has she ever done to him? Why is he so intent on destroying her? Why does he want to hurt her?_

 _A dark figure suddenly appeared in the dim light, immediately making out his form, and she had to swallow hard, trying embrace herself for what was coming._

 _'Why?' she asked 'Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?' she asked him trying to understand._

 _'It's what you haven't' he said, and then he stepped out into the light, and Calleigh realized that he was standing in front of her in just his boxers, and Calleigh almost choked._

 _'What do you mean?' she asked trying to sound and look brave. She knew that if she showed him that she was scared of him, which she was of course, things would only play out worse._

 _'You fell in love with Delko and not me' he said not hiding behind the bush 'He gets hurt and you take days off, vanish from work just so you can take care of him, sleep with him. Well I am hurt and I need you to take care of me, to sleep with me' he said in a mocking tone, his eyes narrow and dark with hatred._

 _She remained quiet for a moment, trying to choose her words carefully 'But you're not hurt' she said._

 _'What about my heart? I'm in pain because of you. How do you think it makes me feel to watch you with him, to watch you spend time with him and not me?' he asked her, and Calleigh realized that he was on the edge, that his mental state was not stable 'I contemplated taking Delko out, get rid of him and I would solve the problem...' he started telling her and Calleigh almost got a panic attack just hearing of what he wanted to do to Eric. At least he chose to deal with her and not Eric. At least Eric was safe. 'But then I realized that you could fall for another man and not me...so I figured...if I can't have you...then no one can' he said and by now he was standing right next to her, his eyes looking straight into hers, and Calleigh swallowed hard._

 _'I can give you a chance...I can let you give yourself to me...and I won't hurt you' he started telling her 'I even filled the bed with rose petals...you'll never want for anything with me Duquesne' he told her and Calleigh just wanted to puke as his hands started going down her arm 'If you let me touch you...I won't hurt you' he told her 'We can stay here together...forever' he said as his hand moved lower._

 _'Never' she replied 'I'd rather die than be with you' she told him. She just needed him to stop touching her like that right now._

 _He grabbed her face then with one hand, his fingers pressing into her cheeks hard 'You do realize that I can touch you whether you let me or not right?' he asked her 'You are in no position to act stupid' he said and then he got this brilliant idea and he let go of her face but remained close, his face hovering above hers 'Maybe I should get Delko here...maybe I should get him here and torture him until you let me touch you' Stetler told her._

 _'NO' she replied in horror 'You leave Eric out of this' she told him, practically ordering him to do so._

 _'Mmmm...you're so bloody loyal to him' he growled 'Maybe I should check how loyal he is to you eh?' he asked her._

 _'Leave him alone' she told him._

 _'Watch me' he said._

oooOOOooo

Two hummers stopped abruptly next to Stetler's car, and Horatio, Wolfe and Natalia jumped out of the hummer with guns in their hands, ready to use if need be. Stetler's car was parked right where Tripp had told them, but it was empty.

Eric got out of the hummer, even though Horatio had asked him to stay in it and realized that the car was empty and that Calleigh was nowhere around the bloody car.

'Damn it' he cursed.

'Eric get in the car. You're not armed' Horatio told him.

'I can't just stay in the car H. I have to do something to find her' he told him, almost snapped at him really, just when his phone started ringing and Eric pulled the thing out of the pocket immediately.

'Delko' he said.

'Well well well...' Eric heard the man's voice say on the other end.

'Stetler' Eric growled into the phone, immediately making everyone's head spin in his direction, as Horatio called Tripp to trace Eric's call immediately.

'I have to say...you have exceptional taste you know...she is exquisite' Stetler spoke into the phone and Eric closed his eyes trying to remember how to breathe.

'Where is she? What have you done to her?' Eric asked him.

'Well for now...not much...I promise I'll send you a photo of her' Stetler said as he burst out laughing then. His laugh sounded like a lunatic and Eric turned his fist into a ball by his side 'I want to see how loyal you are' he said and just as he said that, Eric heard Calleigh scream in pain.

'Calleigh' Eric called out in horror 'Leave her alone you bastard' Eric barked into the phone. His voice sounded hard as stone and steady but inside he was breaking down, he wanted to cry. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and Eric just wanted to reach into the phone and twist the bastard's neck for hurting her 'Let me speak to her' he told him.

'Oh did you hear this Duquesne...your boyfriend wants to speak to you' Stetler told Calleigh as he placed the phone against her ear.

'Eric...' she cried, and Eric wanted to cry at the sound of her voice. She sounded like she was trying to be brave as usual, but he could hear that she was scared and in pain, from whatever Stetler was doing to her.

'Calleigh' he whispered.

'Don't do it Eric. Don't do it please' she begged him as Stetler pulled the phone away from her.

'Shut up you idiot' Eric heard Stetler say as the sound of a slap followed afterwards.

'I am going to kill you' Eric growled into the phone.

Stetler laughed louder at the sound of that threat 'We'll see who gets his hand on who first then, shall we? But I can tell you one thing Delko...my hand is so much closer to your lover than yours is right now' Stetler said and with that he hung up.

Eric pulled the phone away from his ear and slammed the damn thing on the bonnet of the car, while the others just watched in silence giving Eric just a moment, when he suddenly turned around and slammed his fist into the driver's window.

'Eric' Natalia called out in horror, as Eric broke down in tears, not able to keep hold of his strong facade any longer. He heard his phone ring again, and Eric quickly grabbed his phone opening the message, as blood swam down the length of his hand, as a loud gasp escaped him.

It was the promised photo from Stetler of Calleigh tied to the bed, and Eric could see that she had blood over the wound she had on her hip where Jake had shot her.

The sound of Horatio's phone broke the sudden black cloud that had over claimed them as they stared at Calleigh's photo 'Tripp did you get him?' Horatio asked him.

'I have an address' he said and Horatio smiled.

'We got the bastard' he said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

All CSIs made their way down the dark stairs, guns in their hands, Eric standing between them for protection, a gun in his hand even though he was in no state to fire one, but they needed to be prepared and he refused to wait in the hummer while they went down to rescue Calleigh. He needed to be there, he needed to be the one to do that. _He_ needed to bethe one to save her.

Horatio was the first one to stand in the room giving the clear to everyone, as Eric stepped from behind him and practically ran towards Calleigh as he saw her lying there, tied up unconscious, pushing past Horatio.

'Calleigh...Calleigh baby can you hear me?' he asked her, his hand running down her cheek while the others were removing ropes from around her ankles and handcuffs from around her wrists, ears open to what Eric was saying.

Baby? Since when do they talk like that?

Her eyes remained closed though and a tear slipped down his cheek, when he caught sight of the blood on her head 'Oh my God...Calleigh' he whispered in horror. He stopped for a minute, staring at her, his hand running through his head, taking in her state as he realized her shirt was torn but her bra and pantie were still on. He removed her shirt then and quickly removed his t-shirt, putting it on her to cover her, as he picked her up in his arms to the other's protests.

'Eric let me carry her' Horatio told him 'You're not well enough' he told him.

'No. I can do this' he replied 'Get her shirt' he said needing it to cover the wound on her head so he could stop the bleeding and with that he started making his way back up the stairs...limping...hurting...but he managed. He was determined to get her out of there himself, as he heard Horatio order the others to take photos and find any incriminating evidence against Stetler, before he too got out of the basement and rushed to his hummer.

Putting on the sirens, Horatio sped through every red light and traffic moving towards the hospital, as he called Tripp to try and locate Stetler's whereabouts.

Eric was sitting in the back of the hummer, Calleigh on top of him, her head resting against his chest, as he continued to stroke her face and talking to her, trying to get her to open her eyes at least. He needed her to know she was safe and that he had her.

'Calleigh...please baby open your eyes, you're safe' he whispered, as her shirt rested in place between his elbow and her head above the wound, while Horatio looked at them through the mirror.

He watched her eyes flutter open and Eric had to blink tears away at the sight 'E...Eric' she whispered, her eyes taking in the blurry vision of him.

'I'm here baby, I'm here. You're safe. I got you' he told her, and Calleigh forced a smile before her eyes closed again realizing she was safe in Eric's arms.

His eyes were scanning her pale white face, her once blonde hair was tainted with blood, a purple bruise was forming at the corner of her lips as she looked like she had a bite in the middle of her lower lip letting Eric in on the harsh reality that Stetler had tried to kiss her, as more red marks surrounded her neck from where the necklace was torn, as well as her wrists and ankles. He could see the blood staining his t-shirt from the wound she had on her hip, as Eric only realized now that the dressing was not there. He recalled that moment he heard her screaming into the phone, and Eric realized that Rick must her pressed his finger into the wound or something, and Eric had to close his eyes to try and collect himself.

She was a mess. She was no longer the always put together stunning Calleigh Duquesne, but she was fragile now as she laid there in his arms, and Eric could hardly see any more from the tears in his eyes. Her bare legs made him shiver, the thought that Stetler had touched her...he really didn't want to think about what he could have done to her.

The hummer came to a sudden halt and Horatio immediately jumped out as he called for a stretcher while Eric got himself out with Calleigh in his arms somehow. The paramedics ran towards them, taking Calleigh out of Eric's arms and onto the stretcher as they ran ahead, with Eric trying to keep up with Horatio's support. He could only go so far though, and the minute Calleigh was out of sight, Eric collapsed, nurses immediately running to his aid, getting him on another stretcher, as the nurse from earlier recognized him, immediately calling in a doctor to check him out, while Horatio just stood in the middle of the corridor between the two roads his CSIs had taken, running a hand through his ginger hair.

oooOOOooo

Natalia and Wolfe were still at the crime scene taking photos and collecting all kinds of evidence from ropes to handcuffs, sheets, samples of hair and blood which were probably Calleigh's as they tried to take it all in.

'I can't believe this' Wolfe whispered 'I have never seen Calleigh look so fragile' he said in shock.

'I just...I don't want to think of what he could have done to her' Natalia whispered as they stopped to look at each other. Wolfe could see how rattled Natalia was about this, so he walked over towards her and pulled her in his arms for a hug, his hand rubbing her back in soothing movements.

'She always looked so...so above us. So strong and put together and to see her like this...at the hands of that pig' Natalia started telling him 'I can't imagine how she is going to face this' she whispered and Ryan pulled out of the hug and cupped one side of her face.

'She's strong and she has us and Horatio and Eric to help her through this' Ryan told her looking in her eyes.

'Yeah...Eric was so shaken up' she whispered.

'He was. I have never seen the two of them like this' Ryan replied.

'Like what?' Natalia asked.

'They look so close, you know. The way he was terrified for her, the way he was calling her baby...it's intimate' Ryan shrugged.

'I think Eric is in love with her' Natalia told him.

'I think they both love each other, but Calleigh is a bit how can I say this...he needs to be careful and sure how to proceed I guess. She's delicate in the matters of the heart' Ryan told her.

'This can only bring them closer' Natalia replied 'Especially after what Eric just went through with his own shooting' Natalia said.

'True. Let's finish up so we can get out of here and find that son of a bitch' Ryan told her.

He watched her turn around then to look for more evidence and Ryan found himself calling out her name, and Natalia turned around to look at him 'You know I'll protect you if you ever need it right?' he asked her and Natalia smiled.

'I know. I'm always there for you too Wolfe' she replied and Ryan smiled before they turned away to continue their search.

oooOOOooo

Horatio was standing at the end of the two beds that laid before him, as he had managed to get both Calleigh and Eric in the same room, convincing the stuff that they would just be agitated if they couldn't see each other. Like this they can go through the healing process together and faster, and both be out of here as quickly as possible.

'We'll get that son of a bitch, don't you guys worry' he said as he put his sunglasses on and turned around to get out of the room and just let them rest.

oooOOOooo

It was hours later, as darkness had already fallen on the sunshine state, when Calleigh finally managed to blink her eyes slowly open, the vision blurry at first, as the feeling of pain from a headache suddenly hit her, as she whimpered in pain.

'Heyy...what's wrong?' she heard Eric's voice from somewhere, feeling the touch of his hand stroking the top of her head, while his other hand pressed gently her own hand, his thumb soothing her knuckles.

Following the sound of his voice, Calleigh slowly turned her head to the side, and her eyes settled on his face, her vision clearing in the meantime 'Eric' she whispered as she started crying, and Eric got up from the chair he was sitting on and placed his forehead against her bandaged one, kissing it for her.

'I'm here Cal, you're safe' he whispered.

'Where am I?' she asked him, through her sobs as she tried to calm down. She felt so weak and in pain. Her body hurt and she could hardly move.

'You're in hospital' he whispered as he sat down again so he could look in her eyes, his thumb stroking the top of her hand 'You're safe' he told her again.

She frowned then, realizing that Eric was the one in a hospital bed before Stetler arrested her 'Eric...aren't you supposed to be in hospital?' she asked him, not realizing that he was in a hospital gown.

'I am in hospital but I released myself to come and look for you' he told her. He needed her to know that. He needed her to know that he was out there looking for her as well, that he couldn't just stay here and do nothing 'I'm back in hospital now, with you' he told her.

'You were hurt' she whispered 'You were recuperating' she said.

'And you were in danger' he replied 'I needed to save you. I couldn't just stay here and do nothing. You know I couldn't' he whispered and Calleigh closed her eyes, letting that realization fill her with strength. He got himself out, he put his own health in jeopardy to save her.

'Thank you' she whispered 'Are you...alright?' she asked him softly. Her voice sounded so weak and so in pain, Eric was struggling to keep a straight face and not let her see that all he wanted to do was pull her in his arms and just cry.

'Not bad. Apparently I collapsed as soon as we got back to the hospital, but I'm better now that we found you' he told her 'How...how are you feeling?' he asked her. His thumb was still moving against the bandage covering her forehead while the other one continued to stroke her hand.

'Never better' she lied and Eric gave her a look and Calleigh tried to laugh but her ribs hurt and Eric was about to panic when he heard her hiss in pain and arch her back a little bit as she squeezed his hand trying to catch her breath, and trying not to burst into tears again.

'Ssshhh...I'm sorry' he whispered 'I'm so sorry baby' he whispered, the endearment falling out of his lips so easily, he didn't even realize he had said that...but Calleigh did, even if she was in pain. Baby? Maybe in normal circumstances, she would have protested or hit him in his chest, but not today. No, today she needed the sweet words falling out of his lips. She needed the warmth of his comfort.

'Why...why don't you rest?' he asked her 'You need to rest' he whispered 'I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere' he told her.

'Alright' she whispered.

In reality all she really wanted was to be in his arms, to just stare at his face, in his brown eyes but her eyes were heavy and she was in pain, and she needed to sleep.

He stood there, staring at her face, which was still quite pale...a bit better, but not quite, and just took a deep long breath as he thanked God for keeping his hands on her. Things could have been so much worse, and Eric still had no idea where Stetler was or not. He hadn't heard anything and frankly he was almost scared to ask. He couldn't hear that they had no clue where he was or not. He couldn't handle hearing the words "escaped".

He needed the bastard dead. What he truly needed was to kill the fuckin' bastard himself with his own bare hands, for laying his hands on Calleigh, for even daring to so much as look at her. He had absolutely no right to do that.

It didn't matter now though. All that mattered was that Calleigh was safe and was going to be alright.

The sound of his phone ringing, somehow still functioning, startled him and Eric slowly got up from his chair, kissed Calleigh's bandaged forehead and moved around the bed to grab the phone.

'Hello' he said.

'You think you won' he heard Stetler's voice say and Eric grabbed his phone hard in his hand 'I'm not finished with her' he said.

'I'll kill you Stetler. Do you hear me? You come near her again and I'll kill you with my bare hands' Eric threatened him as Stetler just laughed.

'You'll never catch me' he said.

'Well we'll see about that' Eric replied.

'And if you do...you would have lost everything. It would be too late' Stetler said again.

'I'm warning you Rick. Leave Calleigh alone, you sick bastard' he warned.

'Just know that I am always watching you. I can see you right now. I can see her, and I want her again. The sound of her cries is glorious. The way she cries in pain when I touch her...I love it' Stetler went on and Eric was shaking by now as his eyes settled on the sleeping beauty next to him, completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

'I'm warning you Rick. You come here. I'll kill you' Eric threatened again, and then the line went dead and Eric slammed his already injured hand into the bed opening up his stitches again. He wanted to scream so loud, he would have brought the whole building down. He grabbed his phone again and dialled Horatio's number.

'Eric?' Horatio said on the other end, as he realized how late it was.

'Stetler just called me again threatening me. He said he can see us. He threatened he would come for her again' Eric informed him, trying with all his might not to wake Calleigh up.

'I'm coming' Horatio said.

'He comes here, I'll kill him' Eric warned him.

'He is not coming in there Eric. I'm on my way' Horatio said and with that he hung up.

The nurse walked in to find Eric standing with blood running down his hand and immediately rushed towards him to check his hand 'What happened?' she asked him and then she caught sight of the blood on the bed sheets 'We need to redo the stitches' she told him 'I need you to come with me' she told him.

'I'm not going anywhere' Eric replied.

'Why do you have to be so difficult?' she asked him.

'Because the woman I love is in danger that's why' he replied immediately and then he stopped and swallowed hard, realizing what he had just said. His eyes shifted on Calleigh who somehow was still sleeping through the bloody phone call and him slamming his hand into the bed. The nurse noticed his reaction and smiled, looking at the sleeping woman in the other bed.

'She doesn't know' she whispered.

'No' Eric whispered back 'I didn't know either' he whispered then, still looking at Calleigh in shock.

'I'll give you a moment and in the meantime I'll go and get everything here and take care of the stitches here' she told him, understanding that they were CSIs and their lives had been in danger, and apparently they still were, while Eric just stood there, staring at her, hardly noticing the nurse leaving the room.

He walked slowly to the chair he was previously sitting on and just stared at her beautiful face, as he reached his hand out and gently stroked her cheek.

'I love you' he whispered in awe, tears filling his eyes again.

oooOOOooo

Not long after Horatio made his way into the room to find the nurse taking care of Eric's hand again 'What happened?' he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

'I slammed my fist into the bed after the phone call' Eric told him, anger still obvious in his voice.

'Can I see your phone?' Horatio asked him as Eric nodded. He called the station then to try and get on the location of the call as he made his way to the window.

'What?' Eric asked him.

'He said he could see you?' H asked him as he took his binoculars out and started looking out of the window through them.

'Yes and he can, because he told me that he could see Calleigh here as well' Eric told him.

'I think I might know from where he could see you' Horatio replied 'I need these curtains closed until I say otherwise' Horatio said.

'What do you have in mind?' Eric asked him just as the nurse finished with the stitches and started covering his hand with a clean bandage.

'I have a plan' he said.

'Which is?' Eric asked almost afraid to know the answer.

'Well he wants Calleigh doesn't he? Then we'll make him come and get her' Horatio said.

'NO' Eric replied immediately getting down from his bed.

'Eric...' Horatio started saying.

'No H...I am not going to let you use Calleigh as a bait to get Stetler' Eric replied.

'Eric calm down. We are not leaving Calleigh alone...we'll just make it seem like she is on her own' Horatio tried to explain but Eric wouldn't listen.

'I don't care H. I can't let her be in danger again. What if something goes wrong and he does get her away from us?' Eric asked him.

'Nothing is gonna go wrong because you are going to be here and so will I and the others' Horatio told him.

'No H. NO' he said.

'What's...happening?' they heard Calleigh ask weakly and Eric immediately made his way to her, one hand cupping her cheek.

'Nothing Cal. Nothing. Go back to sleep' he said softly, but she could see how scared he was, how scared he sounded.

'Eric' she whispered, as she opened her palm asking him to take her hand into his.

'Calleigh' Horatio whispered and Eric closed his eyes 'How are you feeling?' he asked her.

Calleigh winced a little bit and Eric instinctively squeezed a little bit her hand 'Can be better' she replied 'What...happened?' she asked him.

'Stetler called. He's still out there' he told her and Calleigh could feel herself beginning to breathe heavily so she took a deep long breath to try and calm herself down.

'OK' she whispered.

'Do you think you can help us bait him?' H asked her.

'NO' Eric repeated, his eyes closed.

Calleigh looked at him and then at Horatio 'Can you give us a moment?' she asked him, taking in how hard Eric was struggling with the issue, and Horatio just nodded and made his way out of their room.

'Please Cal...' Eric begged her 'Please don't do this' he whispered.

'Eric...I have to do this' she whispered.

'We can find another way to get him' he started telling her and Calleigh smiled.

'I know...you're worried about me...but I trust you' she told him looking straight in his brown broken eyes.

'What if something goes wrong?' he asked her 'What if he hurts you again? I can't live with that Cal' Eric told her.

'He won't. You're going to be there...and Horatio...and the others. He won't hurt me. You won't let him' she told him. She needed to make him see how much she trusted him. She was trusting him with her life and Eric was scared because her life was so precious to him, he was scared of failing to protect her.

'Damn right I won't. I'll kill him before he lays another hand on you' Eric swore 'I just wish you didn't have to do this' he whispered.

'We need him out of our lives' Calleigh whispered to him and Eric stared at her for a brief moment. We? He sure liked the sound of that.

He let his other hand caress the side of her face as he watched her close her eyes enjoying the feeling. It was only then that she realized that his hand was bandaged and Calleigh frowned 'What happened to your hand?' she asked him.

'Nothing. Just smashed my hand through the window and now into the bed' he replied with a shrug as if it was nothing.

'Please don't hurt yourself Eric' she pleaded.

'I just got angry' he explained.

'It will all be over soon' she told him and Eric nodded as he squeezed gently her hand before lifting it up to kiss it for her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

It was early the next day, when everything was set in motion as an officer stood on guard to Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko's hospital room. It was all set, and everyone knew their place and how to proceed. Even nurses on duty had to be involved, and even though Eric knew that Calleigh was not going to be on her own with Stetler at any time, that he himself was going to be in the room, he still felt uneasy about the whole plan.

It had been a long night, and all Eric slept were mere three hours. It had been around four in the morning when his eyes finally closed, holding Calleigh's hand. She had insisted that it would all work out and she had listened to Horatio's plan while holding his hand. She hadn't left it for a second, and he could see Horatio's eyes stare at their joined hands multiple times as if trying to process or read between the lines what he thought was happening. She could tell it was hard on him, that he only wanted to protect her, that he was scared for her, and even though on normal circumstances she would protest that she could take care of herself, she knew that she was weak at the moment and that she was in no state of protecting herself, and she also knew that he could end up getting hurt in the process if something happened to her again, and she wanted to protect him as well, and they both knew that if the situation was in reverse they would both do whatever it takes to protect each other. It has always been like that, especially after Speed's death and everything that Calleigh had been through with Hagen committing suicide in her lab and her father's alcohol problems...they had gotten closer, and as time went by, and his life had been threatened recently, this closeness had been inevitable really.

Horatio had finally left then, leaving the two of them on their own to talk about things and Calleigh had tried to make him understand that this was all for the best, that it would all work out, as she tried to ease his worries.

 _'Hey...come here' she whispered, as Horatio closed the door and Eric had gotten back into the room. He had stepped outside to talk to him, about the plan, while Calleigh watched them argue through the window. She had stared at Eric rubbing his face with worry, and Calleigh had found herself finding certain peace to know that someone cared so much about her._

 _'Stop worrying' she whispered._

 _'Wouldn't you worry, if the situation was in reverse?' he asked her softly and Calleigh smiled._

 _'I would. I would refuse to let you do this' she admitted._

 _'Then how can you expect me to not worry at all?' he asked her._

 _'Because I'm worried about your health and recovery' she whispered as she tried to shift slightly in bed 'All this worrying and getting out of hospital will set you back in the recovery...and it worries me' she told him._

 _'Well it looks like we both worry a lot about each other eh?' Eric replied._

 _'We do' she agreed and then she fell quiet and Eric just stood there, holding her hand until she decided to tell him what she was thinking about 'I'm scared' she admitted, not looking at him._

 _'I know' he whispered 'How do you feel about that?' he asked her 'I know you don't get scared that easily' Eric told her._

 _'I don't' she agreed 'But he is evil Eric...he's crazy and...and he hurt me and I know that I can't fight him off in the state that I am' she whispered as a tear escaped down her cheek._

 _'That's why you are going to have me here' he told her._

 _'I'm scared of falling asleep...I'm scared that I will see his face...that I will have nightmares about him' she told him._

 _'And I will be here to hold you and assure you that you are in my arms and not his' Eric told her as he wiped the tears that were starting to fall silently down the side of her face 'Do you want to talk about what happened? What he did to you?' he asked her. The doctors wouldn't tell him anything about her injuries, and he still feared the worst. He needed to know for sure._

 _'He didn't...rape me if that is what you are scared of' she told him immediately as if reading his mind, and she could see how his muscles relaxed a little bit at that confession 'I was scared...he was going to but' she admitted 'He ripped my clothes off...and then...then he tried to kiss me...' and Eric could feel her tremble as he himself started shaking with the sudden anger that he could feel consuming his body, and Calleigh stopped talking._

 _'Can you...can you just...hold me?' she asked him._

 _'I thought you'd never ask' Eric replied with relief._

 _She slowly shifted to the edge of the bed and helped herself turn on her right side so Eric could get into her bed and hug her from behind. Both their left sides were wounded so it was really the only way he could hold her, and when she finally felt his body against hers, one arm sliding under her neck and the other one resting on her belly as he gently pulled her into him, they both sighed with relief, their bodies finally relaxing._

 _'Can I sleep in your arms?' she asked him, as if he was going to refuse something so wonderful._

 _'I wouldn't have it any other way' he replied as he kissed the back of her head and Calleigh closed her eyes, a content smile on her face._

 _She fell asleep in his arms without even realizing it, while Eric just stood still, holding her in his arms, inhaling her scent in as he felt her heart beat in her chest softly...the perfect lullaby to his ears. She was the woman he loved, the woman who had stole his heart...and Eric still couldn't believe it nor could he figure out when that had happened._

He had fallen asleep eventually with Calleigh in his arms, and when he woke up in the morning or rather when the nurses woke him up, he had smiled as he realized that he could get used to this. It wasn't the first time that they had slept in the same bed, nor was it the first time that they had woken up in each other's arms, especially lately since they had been living together, but now it felt different. It was the first time Calleigh had actually asked him to hold her in his arms, it was the first time since he realized that he was indeed in love with her.

He slowly pulled his arm from under her neck and slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake her up, as he needed to go to the bathroom. It was still early and she needed to rest, but the minute he was out of sight and in the bathroom, Calleigh woke up, as if her body realized that Eric wasn't there anymore.

'Eric?' she called out 'Eric?' she said again a little louder this time, starting to feel her heart pounding harder in her chest as she slowly turned on her back so she could have a better view of the room.

Eric hearing her cries, quickly made his way back to her 'Hey, hey...I'm here, I'm here' he told her as he took her hand in his and started stroking the side of her cheek.

'I thought you were gone' she told him.

'I wouldn't have left without saying so' he assured her.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep long breath, relaxing a bit 'Is it time?' she asked him then.

'Not yet. I'm waiting for Horatio to call me' he told her 'The minute Stetler is spotted, he will let us know' Eric told her. He could see that she was starting to have second thoughts about this, so Eric whispered her name 'Calleigh...if you are not sure about this...I can call Horatio and tell him that you changed your mind' he told her.

'I know...but I can't. We have to get him. I need that for my sanity...and I need to face him again. I need to get stronger again' Calleigh told him.

'I know...and you will be back...stronger from this whole ordeal' Eric told her 'Which reminds me...I got something for you' he told her and Calleigh watched him walk over to where his clothes were.

'What is it?' she asked him.

'This' he whispered as he took her hand in his and placed the shiny object in the palm of her hand.

'It's the necklace' she whispered as tears filled her eyes 'You found it' she told him.

'I did. That is when I confirmed that I had been right about Stetler' he explained 'We found it on the floor in the parking lot' he told her.

'He ripped it off my neck' she whispered almost in a cry.

'I know...You hold it in your hands in the meantime until we can replace the chain. Pretend it is my hand holding yours' Eric told her.

'Thank you' she whispered.

That was when his phone started vibrating and Eric checked his message 'It's time' he said and just then, the nurse from the previous day walked into the room 'We need to take you to therapy' she told him. They had been advised to speak medical, just normally like they would say and do with every normal patient, just in case there was any kind of leak.

Eric turned to look at Calleigh and she forced a smile 'I'll be back' he whispered and Calleigh nodded as he squeezed her fingers slightly.

She watched him leave her room and turn on the right, and the minute he was out of sight, Calleigh had to remind herself to breathe. She needed to stay calm or otherwise she was going to jeopardize this whole operation, and she certainly didn't want that. He told her that he was coming back soon, and Calleigh knew that he would keep his word. She knew how worried he was about her, and that told her that he was not going to let her on her own to face Stetler.

Calleigh wasn't sure for how long Eric had been gone. All she knew was that minutes later, she heard Eric's voice coming out from near the bathroom door.

'Don't look. I'm here' he told her.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times trying to keep herself from turning around to look into his eyes to assure herself that he is indeed there and to know where he was going to be hiding out. She wanted to ask him from where he came from, but not long after she realized a doctor was making his way towards her room, and something told her that was no doctor at all.

She could feel her heart rattle her cage, she could practically listen to her heart as she waited to face Stetler again. She found herself press hard her fingers into her palm, feeling Eric's necklace press into her flesh, trying to give her the strength she needed.

'He is here' she told herself 'He is not going to hurt you' she said.

She knew Eric could hear her. She was speaking loud enough that he would but not loud enough that any passer by would. Eric could hear her. She was letting him know that Stetler was about to enter the room, and letting him know at the same time that she trusted him. She only spoke two sentences. One to let him know that Rick was in the building and one to let him know she trusted him.

He heard the door open and Eric closed his eyes trying to prepare himself to face Rick and follow their plan, when all he wanted to do was get out there, hit him a couple of times, torture him some more, and then put a bullet in the middle of his head.

'Well well well...look what we have here' she heard Rick say and Calleigh opened her eyes slowly 'They left you alone' Rick went on 'Where's lover boy? He didn't stay here to protect you from me?' Stetler mocked.

'What do you want Rick?' she asked him weakly 'Didn't you get what you wanted?' she asked. She hated how weak her voice sounded but then again she was still in hospital recuperating.

'No I haven't. You're still talking' Rick replied narrowing his eyes as he leaned in a little bit closer and Eric was just as ready to get out there and blow his head off already when Stetler continued talking 'I was just getting started with you. Do you want to know what I had planned for you?' he asked her as he leaned in a bit closer again, and Eric could see him from where he stood 'I was going to break every finger in those hands of yours and while you cried out in pain...I would fuck your head off' Stetler said and that was it for Eric. He just couldn't take it anymore, and he knew Calleigh couldn't either.

'Move away from her' Eric told him as he walked out of the bathroom with a gun in his hand pointing in Rick's direction, when Rick took out a gun of his own, pointing the gun at Calleigh.

'Drop the gun Rick' Eric warned as he turned off the safe lock 'Move away from Calleigh' Eric repeated.

'Or what? You shoot me? You shoot me...I shoot her off' Rick threatened 'It's one against one' Rick told him.

'You better count again' Horatio said as he, Tripp, Wolfe and Natalia made their way into the room with their guns pointing in Stetler's direction 'Move away from her and drop the gun Rick. It's over' Horatio told him as they shifted so Eric was now protecting Calleigh and Stetler was standing in the middle of the circle.

Realizing his defeat, he slowly raised one hand as he started going down to put the gun on the floor with everyone still pointing their guns at him. He had almost touched the gun to the floor when he attempted to turn and shoot at Eric, but Horatio shot him in his arm, and Stetler had no choice but to drop the gun and surrender.

With Horatio reading Stetler his rights as he handcuffed him, the rest of the CSIs made it outside the room following both Horatio and Stetler, leaving Calleigh and Eric on their own.

Eric watched everyone leave for a long moment until he finally turned to look at Calleigh who had tears streaming down her face.

'Hey...it's over Cal...it's all over' he whispered as he pulled her into his arms carefully, climbing on her bed, balancing himself on one side.

She buried her face in his chest, her hand holding onto the green material that he was wearing now 'He was going to shoot you' she murmured through her tears.

'I'm fine Calleigh, I'm fine' he told her as he pulled her closer into him 'It's all over now. It's all over' Eric told her.

oooOOOooo

It was three days later when both Calleigh and Eric were walking out of the hospital. Eric had actually been released the day after they had arrested Stetler, but he had refused to leave her on her own...

 _'You can go home' she said as the doctor walked out of their room._

 _'I'm not going anywhere' Eric replied immediately._

 _'Eric...' she started saying knowing what he was coming up with._

 _'I am not leaving you here on your own' he told her firmly._

 _'Oh come on Eric...I'm fine really. You have to go home so you can rest properly' she told him._

 _'Forget it Cal, I'm not going anywhere. You stayed here with me when I was the one in a hospital bed, now it is my turn' he told her._

 _Calleigh took his hand in hers and made sure she looked straight in his eyes 'Eric...I appreciate that you want to stay here with me...really...but you are recuperating from a brain injury. You have to take care of yourself' she told him._

 _'I will Cal, but I just can't leave you here and go' Eric told her._

 _She could see that there was no way to convince him otherwise, but the truth was that she was glad he was staying with her. She would have been upset if he had actually took her on her word and left her alone after all the nights she had spent with him at the hospital, sleeping on a chair similar to the one he would be sleeping on. She knew that he should be sleeping in a bed and not on a chair, but she wanted him to stay with her. She was still trying to overcome the fact that she had been practically kidnapped and tied up and away from the people she loved._

'Are you sure you don't need the crutches?' she asked him concerned.

'Yes. The doctor said I need to start walking without them, or otherwise I'm going to have other consequences' Eric replied.

The cab was waiting for them downstairs as they both refused to call one of their friends and colleagues to come and pick them up. It was probably due to the fact that they had been in a rather busy place and they both needed some peace and quiet rather than having to stay chit chatting with whoever picked them up, and they only had one bag to carry which obviously Eric refused to let her carry it herself. He had only left the hospital one time just to pick up some clean clothes for her and himself, otherwise he had stayed with her all the time, and he had made sure to stay in contact while he was away, knowing that she still wasn't comfortable with being alone, even if she hadn't really said anything.

'Hey...I want to tell you something' she told him as she nudged him with her elbow in his side, as they were on their way to Eric's apartment.

'What?' he asked her.

'I just wanted to say thank you' she told him with a shrug 'You know...for staying with me. I really appreciate it' she told him with a smile.

'I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else' he replied with that cute smile of his 'Besides...I know you're not ready for that either' he told her.

'I need to get over this though' she started telling him.

'You will...all in due time Cal. You can't rush certain things' he told her.

'No I guess you can't unfortunately' she replied 'But I am glad we are going home now. I need some peace and quiet away from people. You know...just you and me' she told him smiling.

'Oh I'd love that' he told her 'I'm actually really looking forward to it' Eric told her and Calleigh's smile brightened.

'Me too' she whispered.

Not long after the cab pulled to the side, stopping right in front of Eric's apartment. Eric got out first and immediately walked up to Calleigh's side to help her out as she still needed to be careful since her wound was on her hip. It hadn't been that bad when Jake shot at her as the bullet had only irritated the skin, but after Stetler had pressed his finger on it, the wound had gotten deeper and bigger.

'Careful' Eric whispered.

It was that one word that seemed to come out of Eric's mouth every time Calleigh attempted to move or do something on her own, especially if she was trying to do something without his help, and almost every time, Calleigh would roll her eyes at him or give him a death glare, especially when he kept saying it like three times in a row.

She was sitting on the couch at one point later that day, and Calleigh tried to get up on her own and when Eric caught sight of her pushing herself up, he had all but rushed to her aid, limping of course and Calleigh burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' he asked her with a frown.

'You limping and me...It's the way I tried to get up from this couch...like a woman who is nine months pregnant' she told him and Eric had to burst out laughing at that. It was true, she had really looked like that, and then his laughter subsided into a smile of adoration as he got this image in his head of Calleigh being pregnant. He could practically see her, with her big belly, a hand under it, as she supported herself off the couch.

'What?' she asked him noticing how his laughter had changed into that dreamy smile of his.

'I was just imagining you pregnant' he admitted 'You look beautiful with a big belly' he told her with a smile and Calleigh raised her eyebrows at him.

'Pregnant? How can you imagine me pregnant?' she asked him 'I can't' she admitted.

Eric was about to say wishful thinking, but he held his tongue somehow and just shrugged 'I don't know...but apparently I can' he told her.

'Well I can't remember the last time I had sex, so being pregnant is definitely out of the question' she told him.

'Huh sex...I'm in need of that' Eric admitted and Calleigh smiled.

'Really? We're having this talk?' she asked him 'After all of these years that we have known each other, this topic was one to never talk about and now all we can seem to talk about is family, kids, pregnancy and sex?' she asked.

'Well, why not? Everyone talks about it' Eric replied with a smile as he followed into the kitchen.

'Yes...everyone does' she replied, but the talk that she was going to talk about the subject with him, made her blush.

'What you're not comfortable talking about it with me?' he asked noticing her blush on her cheeks.

'I don't know' she chuckled as she opened the refrigerator.

'Well I can' he admitted, and Calleigh turned to look at him as she closed the refrigerator door, giving him a look, but at the same time she couldn't seem to hide that smile off her face.

'Yeah I bet you can. You guys don't get shy of anything' she told him.

'What's there to be shy about? It's something natural that every human being needs, and besides if I can't talk about everything with my best friend, than with whom can I talk about it?' he asked her.

Calleigh smiled a different smile at that phrase...best friend...it's true...they were best friends.

'What?' he asked her, noticing the way she was smiling.

'It's the way you said best friend I guess' she replied with a shrug 'It's just nice to hear it some times' she told him.

'Well you are my best friend Cal...you have always been...and you will always be my best friend' he told her as at some point his hand had cupped the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek for her, and his eyes were staring straight into hers as he took that step closer.

'I emm...I think I'm tired...I need to go and rest' she whispered, her words breaking a bit. She just needed to get away from him for a while and cool down. All this talk about sex and pregnancy and now he was cupping her cheek and he was standing too close, Calleigh needed to breathe.

'Alright' he whispered, dropping his hand away from her cheek 'Let's get you to bed' he told her. Taking a sip from the bottle of water she was still holding in her hands, Calleigh placed it back in the fridge and started making her way to the bedroom, Eric right on her tail. He could sense that she needed space from the way her words broke, and he knew that he was starting to get to her again. They always did really, it was just that usually Calleigh managed to hide it better.

He pushed the sheets away and helped her get into bed, and then grabbed the sheets and tucked her in, before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her close her eyes at the intimate contact. There was just something about the way he kisses her forehead every time, and when he pulled away, Eric realized her eyes were still closed and he had to smile 'Sweet dreams Cal. I'll be outside if you need me' he told her as he watched her slowly opening her eyes to look up at him, before she smiled softly at him and watched him leave the room.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed, turning slowly on her side as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Eric was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, wishing he could just get into bed with her and pull her in his arms, but he couldn't. They weren't together to simply do just that, and even if that was his bed she was lying in, he respected her too much to just go and invite himself in it. He could tell that she needed her space, and Eric knew that she was a mess with everything that had been happening lately.

Too many things had happened in a short period of time. First he was shot, then him slipping into a coma, then her getting shot by her ex and thus killing him and then her kidnapping...it was just too much to process and take it all in to be just fine within days, even if that person was Calleigh. She was a strong woman indeed but after Eric had been shot and on death's door, she had been rattled to her core, and every time she had tried to find her way back to the surface, she got something trying to push her further down again.

He knew that she was still struggling with almost loosing him, and now having killed Jake and Stetler kidnap her, had made things even worse. All these thoughts had forbid him from closing an eye, and Eric had gotten so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized how late it had gotten, and when his phone rang, it had all but startled him.

He reached out for it and answered without looking at the screen 'Hello son' he heard.

'Mum' he replied in surprise 'Are you alright?' he asked her.

'I could ask you the same thing. Is everything alright?' she asked him.

'Yeah...I was just resting' he replied.

'I called you a couple of times these last two days and even Calleigh and you guys didn't call back and I was worried' she told him.

'We emm...we just had a bit of a situation, but everything is fine now' Eric told her.

'What kind of situation?' she asked and Eric could tell that she was beginning to worry.

'Calleigh was kidnapped and shot but she is much better now mum don't worry alright. We're both doing better' he told her.

'Oh my God' he heard her say as she started saying a short prayer in Spanish 'Do you need me over there? I can come and take of you two' started telling him.

'It is fine mum. I can take care of her. I no longer have the crutches so I can do a couple of things myself and she can walk as well. We are handling it' he assured her.

'If you say so. Is it alright if I call tomorrow or a little bit later to talk to her?' Carmen asked him.

'I'm sure she would love that' Eric told her, before they said their goodbyes and Eric hung up.

'Was that your mother?' he heard her ask and Eric got up from the couch to look at her.

'Heyyy...yeah...she's worried' he told her.

'Your mother is a good woman' she replied with a smile as she sat down slowly next to him on the couch.

'She is' Eric agreed 'She is going to call you later today or tomorrow to talk to you. She wants to make sure you are alright' Eric told her.

'That's so sweet' she replied 'Did you emmm...did you sleep on the couch?' she asked him with a frown.

'I couldn't sleep to be honest but yeah I laid down a bit' he admitted.

'Why didn't you come to bed?' she asked him.

'I sensed that you needed some space' he replied with a shrug, and Calleigh smiled. He just knew her so well.

'I did...but Eric...it's your bed, your house, I don't want to keep you away or having you ask for permission to get into your own bed' she told him.

'It's fine Cal really. You're going through a lot right now and I don't want to do anything to make things worse' he told her.

'You're not' she replied as she cupped his cheek 'If anything...you're making things better. I don't know what I would do without you' she told him sincerely.

'I don't know what I would do without you' he replied with a smile, before Calleigh dropped her hand and snuggled closer into him, Eric obliging happily.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

'So how do you feel about going back to work tomorrow?' Eric asked her as he handed her a glass of non-alcoholic wine, before taking a seat next to her on the couch, resting his elbow against the back of the couch, and bending one leg so he could look at her. Calleigh was lying on her back, head on one of the cushions, and Eric could tell that something was on her mind. She was quiet, and when Calleigh was quiet, it meant that she was thinking.

It had been over a week now since they had been back at home from hospital and the doctor had cleared Calleigh that she was fit for work. She had stopped taking the medicine and the wound had healed and she had even started jogging again. It had taken her less than expected to recuperate and everyone was glad that she was good enough to get back to work and healthy.

Eric's mum had called every day to check on the two of them, and every day she had apologized for not being able to come over and take care of them just like she really wanted to do. They had obviously told her that it wasn't necessary for her to go through such hassle, but it hadn't made her feel any better about the fact.

Calleigh took a deep breath and shrugged 'I don't know to be honest' she replied.

'What do you mean?' he asked her with a frown 'Aren't you happy you're going back to work?' he asked her.

'Yess...but I'm not sure...that I am ready' she told him hesitantly but sincerely.

'What do you feel that is stopping you?' he asked her. He could see that she was struggling with putting words to her own thoughts and feelings, so Eric placed his hand on her lower part of the one leg and stroked it for her 'Talk to me' he whispered.

'I just...I just don't know if I am ready to get out there and get into fires, or chase someone or...you know how our job is. One day you're running after someone, the next you're jumping into the ocean, then it's an ambush...and I don't know if I am ready to face all of that' Calleigh started telling him 'And I am tired of feeling this way. I am tired of being insecure and scared. This is not me. It is not who I am' she told him and at that statement she pushed herself up from the lying position she was in and sat down, resting her elbows on her thighs as she rubbed her forehead.

Eric shifted closer and started rubbing her back, trying to calm her down 'Heyyy...you have been through a lot. Don't be so hard on yourself' he whispered.

'I just want things to go back to normal' she told him, sounding almost desperate about it.

He dropped his hand from her back, as if she had burnt him with her words and without looking at her, he let the words roll out of his mouth 'Cal...if you want to go back to your house, I'm not stopping you. You have put your life on hold enough for me, I don't want you to do that anymore' he told her.

Calleigh's head snapped in his direction as his words hit her hard, realizing what he was thinking she wanted 'Eric...that is not what I mean. I don't want t go back to my place...' she started telling him with a shrug 'I kind of got used to living here with you' she told him almost blushing 'It's nice to come home to someone...you know, instead of going to an empty crib' she admitted.

Eric smiled at her, feeling his heart warm up at those words 'I kind of...got used to having you around as well' he admitted shyly and Calleigh smiled adoringly back at him.

'When I say that I want things to go back to normal...I mean me...I haven't been myself for weeks now. I am tired of whining and winging that I'm upset, that I'm tired or sad or scared. I want my old self back. I want that strong woman back who isn't afraid of anything that easily, who is a fighter and stands her ground, who used to face each day as if yesterday never happened...' Calleigh told him as she pulled her legs up resting her toes against the edge of the couch and knees against her chest before she sipped some wine.

'Calleigh you have been through a lot lately, you have to give yourself some time to heal and get back on your feet' Eric tried to explain.

'I know but I used to be able to just dust of anything. The only thing that rattled me was Speed's and Hagen's death. Death is the only thing that rattles me it seems, and even then, it didn't take me too long to move on' she tried to explain. She was trying to understand why this time it was different.

'But this time it was me Cal...this time it was me on death's door. You and I have always been closer and we have known each other for years. When Speed died and when Hagen killed himself, you hadn't known them for as long as you have known me now. You hadn't experienced as much with them as you have with me...maybe it is not even death that rattles you...maybe it is the thought of loosing someone in particular...me in this case' Eric tried to explain and Calleigh shrugged 'Are you that scared of loosing me Cal?' he asked her.

Calleigh placed her wine glass on the coffee table and leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head 'I guess I am' she whispered softly 'I haven't been myself since I received that phone call' she said 'It's like I have been in this free fall and I can't seem to get out of it' she said sadly 'The thought of loosing you...' and Calleigh trailed off as she buried her face in his chest, trying to push that thought away.

'I don't even want to think about loosing you like that' Eric whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

'But you're not acting like I am' she protested 'And we have been through the same situations. Where you have almost been shot to death, I was kidnapped. We have both been on the receiving ends and scared for each other. For heaven's sake you are even dealing with memory loss in certain cases, you had to even go through loosing your sister again and you're not acting like I am. Why are you not as rattled as I am?' she asked him.

'Maybe you have been stronger for longer than I have' Eric replied with a shrug 'Maybe it is because I am focusing on being there for you instead of focusing on my own problems' Eric replied 'I don't know but everyone deals with situations differently...you know that' he whispered 'I think you just need to give it a little bit more time Cal. It had only been a week since your kidnapping and the whole Jake and Stetler situation' Eric continued 'No one expects you to shake that off in just a week' he told her. His fingers were playing with the ends of her hair by now and Calleigh was beginning to yawn.

'You're tired Cal...why don't you go to sleep and will see what tomorrow will bring?' he asked her.

Calleigh lifted her head then to look in his eyes 'What if...what if I don't manage to get through the day tomorrow?' she asked him.

'Then you will come back home and take as many off days as you need until you are able to' Eric told her and Calleigh nodded before another yawn escaped her. Eric smiled at that and kissed the side of her forehead 'Let's get you to bed' he whispered as he slowly got up from the couch, picked her up and carried her to bed.

oooOOOooo

Calleigh was in the bathroom, resting her hands on the sink as she tried to breathe. She shut her eyes and tried to force the images of earlier out of her mind, but it was getting rather impossible. She wanted to call him, but he would realize that something was wrong the minute he would hear her trembling voice. She just wanted to hear his voice, that is all. She needed to hear that he was fine, and damn it all she wanted to do was get home to him and wrap her arms around him. It was like all she could seem to think about lately, it was all she wanted to do lately...just be in his arms.

She looked up at herself in the mirror and caught sight of the shining pendant resting on her chest and Calleigh smiled softly as she realized that he was with her. That was why he had given her the necklace in the first place.

'I can do this' she whispered encouragingly to herself 'I can do this' she repeated and with that she walked out of the bathroom and straight into her lab to start testing today's weapon.

oooOOOooo

It was already seven in the evening when Calleigh finally made it home. She could feel her heart speed up in her chest as she approached the door, and feeling as anxious as she was, she almost dropped her keys, as she fidgeted to find the right one.

'Eric' she called out as she opened the door.

'Heyy you're back' she heard him say as she closed the door. She dropped her bag on the floor and practically ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she felt his body press against hers, his arms immediately going to her back.

'Heyyy...are you alright?' he asked her sensing that it had probably been a tough day for her, as his hand rubbed her back.

'Now I am' she whispered. Her eyes caught sight of the stuff on the kitchen counter so Calleigh pulled out of the embrace 'What's all that?' she asked him, looking into his eyes.

Eric smiled as he looked at everything on the counter 'We are going for a picnic by the beach. I thought it would do you good to get out of the house a bit' he explained.

She always loved the beach, and maybe today it wasn't the right day but she was not going to refuse spending some quality time with him. She needed it today and it was so thoughtful of him, she really couldn't disappoint him.

'That sounds lovely. Can I just go have a quick shower?' she asked.

'Of course and in the meantime, I will start packing everything in the picnic basket' he told her.

Calleigh smiled as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned the water on and stepped into the shower letting the feel of cold water splash over her body. It had been a tough day at work today. Analyzing the weapon had been tough. They were rare the times when Calleigh found it hard to process guns, but it was part of her job, she was the expert, and if she couldn't do that then she was in deeper shit than she thought she was. She had managed though. She often had to stop and breathe and touch the pendant on her chest thinking about Eric, but somehow she managed.

Now she was exhausted though and if it hadn't been for Eric being so thoughtful, she would have probably crawled back into bed already...into the warmth and safety of Eric's bed.

Going out on a picnic with Eric though in the evening sounded nice...just the two of them under the stars. She smiled at the idea, realizing she actually liked it. She knew that all of these secret smiles, the constant need of being in his arms weren't feelings of just friendship, and if she was honest with herself, she had always known that the two of them shared something deeper than that. Maybe it was only now that Calleigh was finally letting herself see that...now that she had almost lost him.

Living with him, being with him through such a horrible ordeal, made her see him in a different light. It brought out feelings she had ignored for all these years. She had been stubborn...she had possibly hurt him a couple of times as well, and she was sorry about that but she was scared. Scared of getting involved with him, scared that if she did and it wouldn't work out, she would loose his friendship, scared that she would drive him to the same faith she has driven Hagen. He had killed himself, lost all sense of reality simply because he couldn't have her. He had gone against everything she believed in, he had asked Eric to ignore evidence, insulted her father, made her look incompetent at times, and Calleigh just couldn't get past that.

She turned the shower off and with a towel wrapped around her she walked into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. She wanted to wear something appropriate but yet nice. She smiled realizing she was really being silly now. This was definitely not like her. This was not a date. He was just being nice...nice being him...just being Eric...sweet, caring, adorable Eric.

Not long after Calleigh was making her way back to the kitchen where Eric was waiting for her on one of the stools. His eyes caught sight of her and he almost had to remember how to breathe. He thought she had put a little bit of effort with the light natural make-up, long white maxi dress and hair pulled to one side.

'Ready to go?' he asked her as he got down from the stool.

'Everything ready?' she asked him, trying to ignore the way her heart was pounding hard in her chest. He just looked so handsome tonight, dressed all in white. She just loved the color on him.

'Everything ready' he confirmed, and with that they were out.

oooOOOooo

'It's a lovely spot here' she whispered as she turned to look at him.

He was lying on one side, his feet out of the blanket being too tall to fit on it like she does, as food laid between them in the middle of the blanket. Non-alcoholic wine of course was poured in the two wine glasses Eric had gotten with him. His eyes were on her, watching her. He could tell that she was tired, that it had been a long day at work today.

'Yeah it is' he replied with a smile.

'So why a picnic tonight?' she asked him.

'I figured you would be exhausted, that it was going to be a long hard day for you today, so I thought it would be nice to do something for you, for a change' Eric admitted 'And besides the weather is perfect tonight and we stay at home enough...' he told her with a shrug.

'Yeah we do' she said 'I could have crawled straight into bed when I came home but this...this is wonderful Eric' she told him.

'Glad you're enjoying it' Eric replied with a smile 'So how was your day?' he asked her.

Calleigh turned her head to look at him, as the breeze blew her hair into her face. He watched her move the strands of blonde hair behind her ear as she took a deep long breath.

'Hard. It was a tough one' she admitted.

'The case?' he asked.

'Yeah...had to process a gun...had to stop and breathe a couple of times' she admitted.

'Why didn't you call me?' he asked her softly.

'I didn't want to worry you. I knew that if I called you, you would have been able to tell that something was off, and besides...I have to start facing this. I can't keep going on like this. I want to move on. I want to be courageous enough to be able to face this' she told him.

'Well I am proud of you...proud you managed to' Eric told her.

'Thank you' she whispered with a smile 'Somehow I did' she told him, and then an image from this morning flashed before her eyes and Calleigh got up without saying a word and just walked away towards the water.

He watched her with a frown, knowing that she wasn't telling him something...something that had to do with today's case. He was sure of it. He watched her sit down on the sand, her arms hugging her legs, as the waves crashed towards her. Eric slowly got up and made his way towards her, taking a seat next to her.

'What is it Cal?' he asked her softly as she turned to look at him.

'Do you ever get scared when you are out there?' she asked him.

'I don't really think about it' he replied with a shrug as he turned to look at the water 'I get lost in that world' he admitted.

'Oh please don't say that' she begged him as he watched her close her eyes momentarily.

'What happened today?' he asked her realizing this had something to do with today's case.

'We had to search for the missing gun today, and we had to get some divers out there to look for it' she started telling him before she took a long pause as if to try and find the courage to continue 'One of the divers got attacked by a shark...he didn't make it. We couldn't save him' she whispered as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Eric shifted moving behind her, so his legs were lying next to hers and he could envelope her in his arms, kissing the back of her head, knowing that that tear was for him and not the diver who actually got killed.

'I'm safe' he whispered.

'I know...it's just that...you get out there a lot. If you had been on duty today, you would have been down there...and I wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing to save you' she started telling him.

'Calleigh Calleigh...you can't save everyone baby' he whispered.

'I know...but what do I do if something happens to you while you're out in the water? Do I jump? Do I shoot at the damn thing? What do I do?' she asked.

'You definitely do not jump' he told her 'You jump, you'll be putting your life in danger, and I would be more focused on you than trying to save myself' he told her.

'But...' and Eric stopped her.

'You in particular do nothing. I know that there is always a possibility of getting attack...now whether it is a shark in the ocean or an alligator in the glades, it doesn't matter. It is there home' Eric told her.

'It doesn't make me feel any better' she told him.

'Calleigh you can't start thinking like that. We put ourselves in danger all the time. It doesn't matter if it is a bullet or a shark...it is part of our job. You get scared when I am out in the waters and I get scared when you're in the middle of a shoot out' Eric told her.

'I know...it was just too ironic you know. My first day back at home and we have this accident...it felt too close to home' she whispered.

Eric tightened his hold on her at that 'Why didn't you say something before that it wasn't a good idea to come down here?' he asked her.

'Because a picnic under the stars, down by the beach with you...I would be insane to throw that away' she whispered as she turned to look at him.

Her eyes found his, as she watched them twinkle, the reflection from the moon must have been caught in his eyes, and it almost took her breath away. Eric could see her chest rise and fall as he watched her eyes shift to his lips as she swallowed hard. His thumb was stroking the side of her arm, as the waves crashed against the shore. He swallowed hard as her scent mingled with the salty air that filled his senses, and Eric thought that he was going to pass out if he didn't kiss her now, but she was fragile and Eric didn't want to take advantage of her. He wanted her to come to him on her own accord.

He lowered his head just a bit though, letting her know that he wanted this, that he wanted her and when she closed her eyes and moved a little bit closer, Eric closed the little distance remaining between them as he locked his lips with hers, feeling the softness press against his lips. He felt her hand settle on his thigh as she leaned into him, and his hand cupped the side of her face, as Eric deepened the kiss, his tongue finally meeting hers publicly.

It was heaven. To finally kiss her like this, to hold her in his arms and kiss her knowing that she wanted this as well. He finally pulled slowly away, the sudden need to fill his lungs with oxygen being to great, as he kissed her lips before he pressed his forehead against hers.

'Calleigh' he whispered as he closed his eyes cherishing this moment.

He felt her smile and then he heard her speak and Eric had to open his eyes 'I always thought you were a good kisser' she said and Eric laughed.

'What?' he asked her laughing.

'I was right...you are a good kisser' she repeated, before she snuggled into his arms, resting her head against his chest, and Eric kissed the top of her head.

'Do you have any idea how long I have waited to kiss you?' he whispered against her hair.

Calleigh smiled 'I know' she whispered 'I'm sorry I've been such an idiot' she whispered.

'Why do you say that?' he asked her.

'I was scared...I was scared that if it didn't work out between us...that our friendship would be ruined, that I don't know...something like what happened with Hagen could happen and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened to you' she admitted.

'Calleigh...Hagen's death was not your fault' Eric told her 'He lost control of himself. Something would have triggered such behavior...but it wasn't you' he told her.

'Maybe' she whispered.

'And whatever happens, you will always have me...you should know that by now' Eric told her 'You will always be my best friend' he told her.

'So you don't think we are making a big mistake getting involved?' she asked him.

'Calleigh...you and I have been involved since day one' he told her with a smile 'We always flirted with one another, and we always knew that we could count on each other in every situation' Eric told her.

Calleigh smiled at that knowing that he was right. She snuggled into him again, feeling his arms tighten around her 'I'm so thankful and blessed to have you in my life Eric' she whispered.

'Not as blessed and thankful as I am to have you. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you' he told her.

'Absolutely nothing...we were just made for each other' she whispered, finally embracing the truth.

The truth which has always lied in Eric's heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Getting to bed together had been something different altogether last night as they held hands as they made their way back to the bedroom. It was like, like they were doing this for the very first time. There was just something different in the air...something different in her eyes. There was a new light...a new smile that just kept hugging the corners of her lips and Eric just wanted to keep exploring that gorgeous spot on her face.

Trying to actually sleep, had been the real funny thing. She kept turning on her left side, wanting to face him. Her eyes just couldn't seem to stop staring at him.

'What?' he asked her 'Why are you smiling?'.

'I don't know' she replied with a chuckle 'I feel like a little girl who had just gotten a new toy' she laughed as she turned on her back, staring at the ceiling but that smile...that smile still remained.

'Mm and I would be that shinny new toy?' he asked with a smile of his own.

'Mmhhmm' she replied with a nod as she turned her head to look at him again.

Eric reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb 'It is so good to see that smile on your face again Calleigh' he whispered.

'It is all thanks to you' she replied.

'So were your tears and your sadness' he told her, his smile vanishing at that comment.

'They also made me see that I needed to face the truth' she told him as she turned on her side, resting one arm under her head as she cupped his cheek with the other one 'Deep down I have always know that there was something deeper than friendship between us. I was just too scared to face it. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. No one has ever cared for me or protected me the way you do' Calleigh told him.

'And no one has ever held a special place in my heart the way you do' Eric replied 'I wouldn't have been able to get through this ordeal without you Cal' Eric told her.

'Well...I guess at least something good came out of everything that we had been through lately' Calleigh replied.

'I would go through this a million times if you would be the end result' Eric told her.

'Well once is enough and I am not going anywhere' Calleigh assured him as she leaned into him and kissed his lips. Eric immediately cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, as Calleigh let his tongue explore her mouth. She could feel him press his chest against hers and instinctively a moan escaped her mouth.

'Calleigh' he whispered breaking the kiss. She could tell by the sound of voice that her moan had excited him and she could feel that she wanted more herself, but it was too soon and Calleigh wanted to do this the right way.

'Soon Eric...just not tonight' she whispered softly 'I want to make sure you get the OK from the doctors first' she started telling him as she made sure to look in his eyes 'One step at a time' she whispered softly.

'I know' he replied as he kissed her lips again 'No pressure. Tonight is wonderful as it is' he assured her as he settled back down, resting his head on the pillow. Calleigh turned facing the other way and Eric pulled her in his arms 'Good night Cal' he whispered.

'Good night Eric...sweet dreams...babe' she whispered and Eric chuckled at that intimate comment.

oooOOOooo

Calleigh woke up the next morning to the wonderful feeling of Eric's lips cherishing her shoulder. He watched her smile as his arm snaked her stomach 'Good morning' he mumbled.

'Good morning' she replied with a smile as she turned to face him, her hands immediately cupping his face as her lips found his. Their tongues danced slowly together while the sun woke up shining bright in Miami.

'Mmm...I could get used to this' she whispered.

'Well you better cos I plan on waking you up like this every single day' he whispered with a smile against her lips.

'That sounds perfectly fine' she replied with a smile 'What time is it?' she asked him then, realizing that she had to go to work.

'Time to wake up or you're going to be late' he told her and Calleigh pouted.

'I don't feel like getting out of here' she whispered.

'Oh and I don't want you to get out of here at all, but you have to go to work' he told her 'Go and have a shower and I'll prepare breakfast for you' Eric told her.

'That sounds wonderful' she replied 'Thank you' and with that she kissed his lips and made her way out of bed, while Eric let his head hit the pillow again as he watched her open her drawer to take her underwear out and then make her way to the bathroom. He had this smile on his face as all he could see were Calleigh's eyes smiling back at him. It was still so surreal and Eric just couldn't believe this was actually happening after all this time.

He finally managed to drag himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He wanted to prepare something different, something special so he thought pancakes would be a good idea.

Thirty minutes later, both Calleigh and Eric were sitting on the stools in the kitchen eating their pancakes with chocolate dressing and fresh strawberries, as their mugs of coffee kept them company on the side.

'I never knew you could cook like this' Calleigh told him.

'Well there is a lot you don't know about me' he replied with a wink and Calleigh smiled.

'Just like there is a lot you don't know about me' she replied with a wink.

'Mm and I can't wait to get to know more about you than I already do' he continued and at this point Calleigh laughed 'What's so funny?' Eric asked her.

'This' she said signalling the two of them with her hand 'It feels like we are already falling into it so easily...no effort whatsoever' she told him.

'We are' Eric agreed 'Maybe it is because we have known each other for so long or maybe because you have been living with me for a while' Eric told her.

'Maybe' she replied with a shrug as she grabbed her mug and drank some coffee 'Is this how you imagined it though?' she asked him.

'Honestly...yes' he replied 'You?' he asked her curiously.

'No' she replied 'I was scared it would be awkward...but it isn't. I'm definitely not how I thought I would be' Calleigh told him 'I feel so good today I am actually surprised' she admitted.

'You do look good...you look like your old self is back' Eric noted and Calleigh's smile widened as she drank the last bit of her coffee, slipped down from her stool and walked up to kiss his lips.

'I have to go' she told him 'See you later' she said and Eric nodded with a smile.

'See you later...babe' Eric told her with a wink and Calleigh rolled her eyes at him but laughed just before she opened the door and left for work.

oooOOOooo

Calleigh was on her way towards the elevator to go out on a quick lunch break when she heard Alexx call her. She turned around almost in a dance and Alexx smiled.

'Looks like someone is finally smiling again' Alexx commented happily.

'Yeah...I am...finally' Calleigh replied. Her eyes were bright and her face was literally beaming.

'Whatever it is that is making you smile again, I am glad baby' Alexx told her, knowing full well what or rather who was making Calleigh smile again.

'Thank you Alexx. Do you need anything? I was going out on a quick lunch break' Calleigh told her.

'I just wanted to let you know that I am about to start the autopsy of your victim and I will hand you over your bullets when you're back then' Alexx told her.

'OK that sounds great. I will come straight to the morgue to pick my bullets up then' she replied. She was about to go when Alexx called out to her again and Calleigh almost rolled her eyes in frustration.

'How's Eric doing?' Alexx asked her, and Calleigh smiled. She knew that Alexx was only genuinely concerned and not just being nosy.

'Much better Alexx thank you. I will send your best wishes' she told her and Alexx thanked her for it and with that she walked into the elevator and made it out of the Miami Dade building, while Alexx just stood there and watched her.

'She looks like she is getting better' Horatio told her and Alexx turned to look at her friend.

'She is finally thank God' Alexx replied 'Poor Calleigh, she has been through so much. First with Eric and then the whole Stetler situation. You know I never liked that pig, but I never thought he was this bad' Alexx told him.

'He lost his head. I guess the fact that he couldn't have Calleigh drove him over the edge' Horatio told her.

'Just like it did with Hagen' Alexx commented bitterly.

Horatio could see the worry in her eyes, and knowing Alexx so well, he could see where this was going 'It won't happen to Eric, Alexx. Calleigh cares a lot about Eric, she wouldn't lead him on...not that she did with the other two, you know, but Calleigh and Eric have always been tight' Horatio told her.

'You think they are together?' Alexx asked him.

'I think it is only a matter of time' Horatio replied with a smile.

'You have known since the beginning, haven't you?' she asked him with a knowing smile and Horatio smiled back.

'Don't worry about them. They'll be fine. They are good for each other' Horatio assured her and with that he left.

'I know they are' she whispered to herself.

oooOOOooo

'You know this is bad right? This is very bad' she told him as they sat around the table having lunch. She had left from work to have a quick lunch break with Eric.

'Why is it so bad?' he asked her, and Calleigh gave him a look that said he should know better.

'Are you serious? You know as well as I do that it is very rare for me to go out on lunch breaks' she told him.

'And that is why this isn't so bad, because it is going to be one of those rare occasions that you sneak to have lunch with me. I feel much better Calleigh, and I feel ready to get back to work' Eric told her.

'Really? You do?' she asked him surprised 'Don't you still have headaches? And what about the memory loss?' she asked him.

'Well yeah I still get headaches but they are not that bad and you know I am still having medication for it, as for the memory loss, I have been going through stuff to re-train my brain when it comes to work related issues, so I feel confident enough, and you know that the longer you drag the issue out, the longer it takes to solve it' Eric told her.

'I know. Well I guess it would be nice to have you back at work...I missed you this morning. It's like the place is not the same without you there' Calleigh told him and Eric smiled.

'I'm sure you are the only one noticing my loss' he told her.

'That is not true. The others are too, in fact Alexx sent her best wishes. She asked about you right before I came here' Calleigh informed him.

'That is so sweet of her' Eric replied.

'And even though Natalia and Wolfe haven't been around a lot, they did call you regularly and even Horatio' Calleigh went on.

'Well I feel that Horatio has been weird through all of this ordeal' Eric told her and he sounded almost upset about it.

'Why do you say that?' she asked placing her hand on his.

'Because I would have thought he cared enough to check on me regularly and help me through this, instead he kept his distance' Eric told her.

'Maybe he couldn't deal with loosing someone else who is that close to him. Maybe for once he tried to protect himself, and he knew that I have been with you practically all the time...maybe he was just scared of getting hurt again. You know how back he took the loss of his brother, and Speedle and your sister. He has been through a lot and maybe this time, he just let me take care of you for him' Calleigh tried to reason.

'The way I see it is that he was being selfish' Eric corrected her.

'Why don't you talk to him about it? Tell him how you feel' she suggested.

'No. I don't want any lame excuses' Eric told her.

'Eric this is Horatio we are talking about' Calleigh told him.

'I know and that is why I am upset about it, because I thought that he cared more about me than this' Eric told her and by now he was totally upset. He got up from his chair and walked away towards the balcony, holding his head.

'Eric...' Calleigh called out concerned as she got up from her chair and walked over towards him and placed her hand on his back.

'I'm fine' he whispered stubbornly.

'You're not. You're upset and you're getting a headache' she corrected him 'Look at me' she whispered and Eric turned to look at her just like she requested 'He let me be with you...he let me take days off so I could be with you...he has been working with two CSIs less so we could spend time together, so I could take care of you. He thought that what you needed was me, and he gave us our space so we could grow closer through this, and get through this ordeal together' she started telling him.

'And you _are_ what I need...what I needed to get through this' Eric assured her 'I guess he was seeing it from another point of view' he told her with a shrug, sounding defeated.

'Eric' she whispered cupping one side of his face 'It doesn't mean that because someone doesn't do exactly what you would have done, then they don't care. It only means they have done it in a different way. He could have kept me from taking long leave, and you would have been on your own, or have Horatio visit you all the time and not me, and we wouldn't be here together today. Everything that has happened has brought us closer' she told him 'See that instead' she whispered, and Eric smiled at her.

'You are my best medicine, you know that right?' he whispered as he ran his hand down the length of her blonde hair.

'And you are mine' she whispered with a smile before she slid her arms around his waist and hugged him, resting the side of her face against his chest. She could feel him relax as he wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her tight.

'Now I have to go back to work...Will you be alright?' she asked him concerned as she looked up in his eyes.

'I will be fine. I'll just go and lie down for a while' he assured her, his hand cupping her cheek, his fingers brushing against her hair.

'Alright' and with that she kissed him goodbye and went back to work, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts.

Maybe she was right. Maybe the decisions Horatio took only brought him and Calleigh closer and that is why she has finally gave in to her feelings for him. Maybe none of this would have happened if Horatio had been more around. Maybe Calleigh wouldn't have felt for him and been there for him as much as she did if H was around all the time. Maybe he had seen all of this coming. Maybe it was his way of thanking them for always having his back and for being such a great team, such good friends to him. Maybe his way of saying thank you was by giving them the privacy that they needed so Calleigh could let her feelings flourish and finally pour out to blossom. Maybe he should be thanking him instead of being angry at him.

With that thought, Eric grabbed his phone and started typing _'Thank you'_ and with that he pressed send and made his way to bed to get some rest.


	23. Chapter 23

**Apologies for the very long wait by I just couldn't bring myself to write this last chapter, maybe because I loved this story so much or maybe because I simply couldn't find the right muse to write it. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter to this story. Hope I have manage to capture and brought you into the world of how I imagine things develop after Eric was shot the first time.**

 **Hope you continue to enjoy the rest of my stories and if you have any ideas, you are more than welcome to let me know.**

 **Chapter 23:**

His stomach was turning into knots as he waited for her to arrive. Dinner was already in the oven on slow temperature and Eric had so many things to prepare but at the same time he wanted to surprise her and not start anything before she arrives. It was the last night before he goes back to work. He had yet to tell her. The doctor had cleared him that he was fit for work, even though he still had to continue taking some medication, but at least he could now drive and get back to work, and even though it pained him to say this, Calleigh could go back to her normal life.

He heard the keys turn and immediately got up to greet her as he heard her call out his name.

'Hey you're back' he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips. It still felt so unreal this thing that was happening between them. They had known each other for so long, and even though Eric had been struck by her beauty from day one, he never thought they would actually come to this, but now that they have, he simply couldn't live without her.

'Heyyy' she said back with that gorgeous smile of hers, as she let her bag drop on the floor, wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Eric groaned as he kissed her back hungrily, but as much as he wanted to continue kissing her, he knew that he needed to stop this. The growing need to have more of her was growing by the minute.

'Calleigh' he whispered breathless as he ended the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, his hand still cupping one side of her face.

'Mm?' she whimpered seductively.

'I need you to go and have a shower and take your sweet time with it' he said as he pulled away.

'Why?' she asked suspiciously a smile still on her face.

'You'll find out soon enough' Eric told her with a teasing smile. Calleigh wasn't one to like surprises usually, but with Eric, it seemed to be a different story. She seemed to trust him enough to let him surprise her.

'OK...fine' she replied with a smile before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, leaving him wanting more. She pulled away to stare at a dazed looking Eric, before she walked away with a satisfied look on her face.

What was this? This giddy feeling inside of her that was making her smile like an idiot? She walked into the bedroom, took out a sexy white lace knickers and made her way to the bathroom. Take time, he said and that was exactly what she was going to do. She got this feeling that for some reason, tonight was special. She wanted to look good, feel good. She wanted to make him drool, and Calleigh chuckled at the thought.

She turned the water on and stepped inside the cubicle, right under the water. She knew she was a very attractive woman, and she had always found Eric attractive, she always thought he was very handsome, and that any girl would be lucky to have him. Never in a million years did she think she was going to be that lucky girl. The thought that they were together now, after everything that has happened, still blew her mind.

She had thought that it would be awkward to date your best friend, but it wasn't. It was sweet and familiar and almost easy. She didn't have to feel insecure about anything when it comes to Eric.

Then her thoughts diverted to sex. Sex was something they hadn't tackled yet. They still needed to cross that line that will forever change everything between them. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to be like that with him. She had done that quite a couple of times since she had practically moved in with him. She already knew he was a good kisser, but Calleigh thought there had to be more than Eric just being a good kisser. She imagined he was amazing in bed, and to her surprise, she found herself aching for him. Calleigh hadn't had sex in a while now, and she was craving the damn thing. She realized at that moment that she wanted him. She wanted to make love to Eric.

Make love...love? Well maybe not that kind of love. She knew she loved him in a way...always have loved him, but she wasn't sure how much those feelings have escalated recently. She knew though that it wouldn't be just sex between the two of them. They cared too much about each other for them to have just sex.

All this thinking about Eric and sex, made Calleigh excited and she just wanted to hurry up now and get back out there and spend some quality time with him. She hadn't seen him all day, hardly talked to him in fact, and then she comes home and finds out that he is planning a surprise for her. It was really the cutest thing.

She turned off the water, grabbed a towel and started drying up and when she was ready from the bathroom after applying all of the usual creams to keep her skin as soft as it is and opened the door, Calleigh stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes took in the beautiful red dress that was hanging against the wardrobe, for her to wear.

'Oh my God' she whispered as she slowly made her way towards the dress.

It was a short dress up to above the knee, sleeveless and a polo style but then open from the back which goes down to the end of her spine. It was a very sexy dress and Calleigh just knew what he had in mind. He was making this night special...he was planning on making love to her. He had told her that when it was time, she would know. That it would be just perfect. The funny thing was that she felt no pressure at all. She could feel the butterflies fly in the pit of her stomach and she was feeling a little bit anxious but other than that...she couldn't feel more ready than she was.

Not long after, Calleigh was staring at herself in the full length mirror as she took a deep long breath, a smile plastered all over her face. She was ready.

'Eric? Can I come out?' she called out.

Eric gave one last look around and took a deep long breath 'Alright...you can come out' he said and Calleigh opened the door to their bedroom.

The lights were dim and there were candles around, music in the background...ballads...just the perfect kind of music for such a night. As the pair of silver sandals approached the Cuban man standing in the dining room, stilettos accompanying the sound of the tune filling the atmosphere, two emeralds with a hint of the ocean swimming focused on the two brown chocolate orbs that were taking her in.

She stopped in front of him and Eric took one hand and kissed her knuckles for her and Calleigh smiled at the gentleman ready to serenade her for the rest of the night.

'Wow' he whispered 'I mean...wow' he said as he took her in. She just looked too beautiful. She was literally breath taking.

'What is all this?' she asked him, her eyes twinkling, lips slightly parted as light filled her face. She was glowing.

'I wanted to do something special for you' he said in a whisper.

'Why tonight?' she asked him.

Eric took both hands in his before he replied, his thumbs stroking her knuckles 'The doctor said as from tomorrow...I can come back to work' he informed her.

'What?' she said as her eyes went wide 'Oh my God, that is good news' she told him happily as she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. She felt him wrap his arms around her, his palms resting on her bare back. She pulled out of the hug then, both hands cupping his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks, as she looked adoringly in his eyes.

'I am so proud of you' she whispered 'You managed to beat this' she whispered.

'Thanks to you' he replied with a nod and Calleigh smiled.

'You know what? I have to say...you look exceptionally handsome in this tux tonight' she told him, as her hands travelled down his arms.

'Well thank you ma'am' he teased 'Not as exceptionally breath taking as you though...you look stunning' he whispered 'I mean I knew this dress looked beautiful when I saw it...but it looks even more beautiful now that it is on you' he told her, and Calleigh blushed a little bit.

'You're going to make me blush Delko' she told him using his nickname and Eric chuckled.

'Hungry?' he asked her.

'Very hungry' she replied with a nod.

'Allow me then...' he said as he ushered his lady to the table, taking out a chair for her.

'Thank you' she replied as she sat down.

He had everything ready. Food was already settled on the plates in the kitchen, covered with warmers, as non-alcoholic wine sat on the table accompanied by two wine glasses. Cutlery, napkins, all joined in as she watched him remove the warmers off the plates and make his way with two plates in his hands towards her. Beef with roast potatoes and veg coloured the plates and the aroma filled the room.

'You cooked all this?' she asked him surprised.

'I did' he replied with a nod.

'I feel like I am in a five star restaurant' she told him.

'Good...only this restaurant is private' he told her with a wink and Calleigh smiled.

'Thank you Eric...I really appreciate all of this' she whispered.

'You have done a lot for me...I just wanted to do something special for a very special lady' Eric told her.

'Well I can tell you...you're scoring points...especially in that tux and the dirty shave you're sporting...I love it. It really suits you...makes you look that much more handsome' she told him.

They continued chatting about a lot of subjects. The usual shift from one topic to the other coming naturally to them, and obviously work was always one of the topics that came up. Calleigh was about to ask him something when Eric stopped her, extending a finger in front of him as he listened attentively to something.

'What is it?' she asked him as she watched him turning on the music a little louder.

He got up and stopped next to her, his hand out, a smile on his face 'Will you dance with me?' he asked her.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise but Eric could see a hint of a smile filling her face 'Here?' she asked softly.

'There is music' he whispered with a smile.

Staring straight in his eyes, she let her hand slide into his palm, as Eric pulled her in his arms, his hands immediately resting on the small of her back while Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as she realized what song was playing at the moment and why he asked her to dance now.

'Lady in red' she whispered with a smile.

'I had to...the lyrics are perfect' he whispered softly.

'You're such a romantic' she replied with a chuckle.

'Is it too much?' he asked her.

'No' she whispered 'I know I handle guns and I act all tough...but it's nice to act like a lady once in a while' she whispered smiling at him.

That was when Eric started singing along softly against the music and Calleigh just couldn't help but stare in his eyes. She could feel herself falling deeper for this amazing man who was holding her in his arms, singing along the perfect song...

'Lady in red...is dancing with me...cheek to cheek...there's nobody here...it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be...' he went on and Calleigh closed her eyes and let her head rest against his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head and Calleigh smiled contentedly.

She was just happy and she knew that Eric was happy too. She could see it in his eyes, every time he looks at her. There was a particular light in them these days, and Calleigh knew that it was because of her. She never thought this could happen between them, even if she always knew that there was always a little bit more to their friendship but feeling it or thinking about it to actually act on it was a completely different thing.

She looked up in his eyes, her eyes twinkling his own emotions, she grabbed his head from the back slowly and pulled him down for a kiss. It was slow, but full of passion as their tongues met, dancing to the tune of the current song, and when Calleigh broke the kiss, it was only to look in Eric's eyes and take a deep breath.

'Come with me' she whispered as she let her hand find his.

She walked passed him and Eric realized she was heading for the bedroom. It was a shock and a delight at the same time, to think that she was finally giving him the go ahead.

'Calleigh wait' he whispered softly and she turned to look at him 'Are you sure?' he asked her.

'I am...I want you to make love to me Eric' she whispered as she cupped his cheek.

'Oh God Calleigh' he whispered as his hand cupped one side of her face and she smiled at him. She knew how much he wanted to make love to her. She knew because she wanted that too. It was a strange and odd feeling at the same time. They had been best friends for so long, and now...now they were lovers, and about to make love, which will forever change everything between them.

With one last smile, Calleigh took his hand in hers, turned around and continued on her way to the bedroom. Eric followed her, his eyes scanning the beautiful woman from the back, as they finally reached the bedroom.

She stopped next to the bed and turned around to look at him, her eyes twinkling as she looked at him.

'If I had known...I would have gotten rose petals and candles' Eric told her and Calleigh smiled.

'It's perfect the way it is' she assured him, just as her eyes diverted to his lips. Eric watched her, mesmerized that he was about to have this beautiful woman who happened to be his best friend.

He cupped her cheek with his free hand and bent down to capture her lips. She didn't make him wait. She closed the little distance between them meeting his soft lips half way as she felt him take in a deep breath immediately deepening the kiss. His tongue pressed for entrance as his hand pressed into her back, feeling her skin underneath his palms. Eric had absolutely no idea how he was going to do this. This is Calleigh...the woman so many officers wanted to date, and yet here she was in his arms, ready to make love to him. This is his best friend and they were about to cross a major line. They had already crossed that line when they first kissed, but making love was a wider line, that once you cross it, there was no turning back...especially for the two of them.

With any other woman he would not have a difficulty on how to proceed but with Calleigh, he wanted to take it slow, be cautious, notice all the signs she was going to give him...when to go ahead or where to touch her or how to touch her.

Touch her...God he was about to touch her in ways his hands ached for years to do so and now it was only a matter of time before he would be fondling her breasts or touching her between her legs. All these thoughts made him grown into her mouth, sending a shiver down her spine.

He felt her shiver, so he slowly ended the kiss to look in her eyes 'Are you cold?' he asked her.

'No' she whispered 'You just made me shiver' she replied with this wicked look on her face.

Eric smiled that boyish smile she loved so much as he bent his head a little lower, bringing his lips next to her ear 'I promise I will make you shiver more than once before the morning comes' he whispered and Calleigh shivered once again.

'Eric' she whispered, her hand going up to cup the back of his head.

She felt his lips tickle the left side of her neck and Calleigh whimpered. It was one of those spots that always got to her, and Eric went right to it. One hand was cupping the other side of her face while the other one was on her back, pressing her body into his.

He felt her push the jacket off him, so he helped her out by disposing of it, but never breaking away from her neck as he teased the part of the collar bone that was exposed. Her head dropped back and her hands went to his chest as she started undoing his buttons, knowing that the minute he undid her dress she was going to be standing practically naked in front of him, while he was still going to be fully clothed if she didn't take his clothes off first.

The shirt hit the floor soon enough and now Eric was standing in just his trousers, his abs out on show and Calleigh wasted no time in feeling them under her palms. His skin was soft and silky but toned and she loved that. The training at the gym was very evident indeed. She always imagined he had an amazing body and now she just confirmed what she has known all along.

She felt his hand go at the back of her neck, and Calleigh knew he was about to undress her, but to her surprise, he asked for permission first 'May I?' he asked her softly, his lips still hovering over her neck area.

'Mmhmm' she replied.

She felt him pull the ends of the bow and when it was undone, the material just literally dropped to the ground, pooling around her ankles. Her eyes were closed and Calleigh thought she was going to feel his hands on her or say something, but instead he captured her mouth in a loving kiss again, letting her melt in his arms and when all sense was about to leave her, she felt his hand brush against the side of her breast and Calleigh moaned into his mouth. He was being such a gentleman it was almost hard to believe.

She felt his fingers glide down along her side, hitting the hem of her knickers only to slowly make their way up along her stomach and then she felt him cup one of her breasts and Calleigh couldn't help but whimper as she broke the kiss, her head dropping backwards, enjoying his touch on her body.

'Oh God...Eric' she whispered, as his lips found her neck once again, feeling him moving towards the center of her neck, knowing that he was finding his way down but when she thought that he was about to go further down, he stopped touching her, making her open her eyes again, only to watch him bending slightly down and dive one arm under her knees as he lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and made sure to look into his eyes. His eyes still locked on her mesmerizing ones, he found his way to the bed, where very gently, he laid her down in the middle of it, immediately climbing on top of her to capture her mouth.

She realized in that moment that he was being extra careful not to stare at her and make her feel uncomfortable. It was something men loved to do...stare at their naked woman to take her all in, especially the first time they are having her in their arms this way, but no not Eric. He was just the most sensitive caring person she has ever met.

As he let go of her mouth he started making his way down and this time, he didn't stop. Kissing his way down the valley of her breasts, he cupped her right globe in his hand and without thinking about it, took it in his mouth, and as Calleigh moaned the amazing sensation running through her body, she heard him groan as his other hand found her left globe, giving them both the attention they deserved. She could feel his tongue twirl around the pointed bead, already up to its full attention, as Eric shifted the pleasure between sucking and flicking it for her, and when he thought he had given too much attention to that particular globe, he turned his focus onto the other one.

All this attention to her breasts, was sending Calleigh to heaven while making Eric tight in his pants, which he was still wearing.

'Eric' Calleigh murmured.

The sound of her voice made him release her breasts and go back to her mouth. He needed capture her mouth again in a quick kiss before going back to devouring her body.

He soon let go of her mouth and his intention was to go back south, kissing his way down her arm 'God you're beautiful' he whispered, when he felt her move underneath him. He watched her reach out for the belt as she started undoing it.

'You're over-dressed' she whispered as she started kissing his shoulder while her hands worked on releasing the pants. He held his weight off her on one hand while he stroked her face with the other one, enjoying how she was taking charge. He felt her his pants go lose and Calleigh was soon pushing it down, pushing at Eric so he shifts onto his back.

She slid off the bed and removed his shoes and his pants along with it, leaving him in just his white boxer shorts where she could see he was sporting a huge bulge. Undoing her own sandals in a split of a second, she quickly climbed back on the back immediately going down to kiss his abs. He could feel the softness of her hair tickle in his body in the sweetest way, while his bulge stroked her stomach.

'I see you worked yourself a bit too much' she teased as she started kissing his own neck this time. He had taken his sweetest moments taking care of her own neck, Calleigh wanted to return the favour.

'It's all because of you' he whispered.

She had the intention to give him a little bit of attention which he really deserved but Eric had other plans. Today was their first time, and Eric wanted it to be all about her. He wanted to give him all the attention she gave him all these weeks and months of taking care of him. He pushed at her surprising her, and Calleigh was on her back once again.

'Tonight it is all about you' he whispered to her as he looked straight in her eyes, and with that he moved down, kissing himself down to between her legs. She still had her white knickers on but it was not going to stay on for too long.

She felt his breath on her stomach, as he hovered just above the hem of her knickers teasing her, when unexpectedly she felt his hand on her and Calleigh moaned arching her back. He started moving his hand in circles and Eric could tell that she was already wet and that made him anxious. He might be big in his pants but she was wet, and it was all because of him. He needed more. He needed to touch her properly now that he had felt how felt she was already.

He slowly removed his hand and started kissing her thighs, while he slowly started moving her lacy knickers, while moving off the bed to get the offended garment on. Her knickers hit the floor and so did his boxers. He just didn't want anything else between them. He watched her bite her lower lip as she watched him remove the last piece of item between them, as a nice breeze tickled her between her legs.

Eric crawled back onto the bed, pampering sweet kisses up her leg while doing so before he settled on his stomach. Calleigh waited while she watched him take his time and then she felt him blow on her making her shiver and Calleigh whimpered with delight and just as her eyes closed, Eric licked her softly with the tip of his tongue.

'Ohhhh' she whispered.

He did it again, and again and again, before his tongue picked up its pace, and Eric was soon licking her, and flicking her bead, making her body tingle in all the right places and then she felt him slither his tongue inside of her and Calleigh moaned a little louder enjoying how good he is. His hands grabbed her hips bringing her closer to him, and Eric was suddenly sucking on her and Calleigh's hand moved to his head, holding him in place.

'Mmmm...Eric...oohhh God' she went on when Eric suddenly stopped sucking and started assaulting her bead, flicking it in crazy ways and with one short warning, Calleigh climaxed without having the chance to let him know, and she came and came hard in his mouth and Eric stood there, drinking it all in, as his ears enjoyed the symphony coming out of her mouth at his expense.

She was still coming down from her high when his middle finger entered her, immediately pumping into her in the right way, and soon his index joined in and a turned one as well and Calleigh was going crazy writhing underneath him, as she bit on her lip, arched her back and grabbed the sheets under her, knowing this was not going to last long, when she was still a little sensitive from her previous climax.

He shifted again and while he still continued to finger her, his tongue started flicking her bead again and Calleigh cried out in pleasure.

'Oh God...Eric...you're gonna make me come again' she told him a little breathless.

'That's the intention' he quickly replied, and he was right as a couple more flicks and a couple more pumps into her and Calleigh was crying out her release again.

What Eric hadn't anticipated was his own built up in all of this. It wasn't going to be long for him now with this rate they were going at it. He really desperately needed to be inside of her, when he realized that he didn't have protection.

'Shit' he cursed.

'What? What is it?' she asked him her eyes wide.

'I don't have protection on me' he told her.

'Eric I'm on the pill, it's fine' she told him.

'You sure?' he asked her.

'I'm sure' she replied 'Now I need you to make love to me...I need to feel you inside of me' she told him.

'My pleasure' he replied from between her legs, and with that he climbed on top of her, locking his mouth with hers in a passionate long kiss, as he positioned himself in the meantime between her legs. She could feel his tip teasing her and Calleigh whimpered into his mouth and when she felt his hand grab her leg and position it better, it was only a matter of seconds until she felt him slide in home.

They both cried out in pleasure of finally being together like this. Eric took a second to savour this moment, letting himself enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by her, and give himself some time to settle into her and not spill himself immediately. He felt her move her legs, wrap them around his waist letting him know she was ready for him so Eric started rocking his hips slowly at first, but he soon needed more, and his rocking picked up its pace as he started pumping into her, his mouth kissing her neck all the while. He felt her scratch his back and Eric groaned in pleasure.

'Calleigh' he whispered breathless.

Somehow she could tell that that was the sign that he was about to come and not long after Eric was spilling into her, and Calleigh cried along with him, as she reached her climax with him. He could feel her coming around him which made him keep coming. It was so much more than he expected. Making love to her was amazing.

oooOOOooo

'Thank you' she whispered as he handed her the glass of water. He placed his on the other bedside table, removed the robe and got back under the sheets. Calleigh quickly moved closer to him settling her head on his shoulder, with one arm wrapped around his waist.

'You were amazing tonight' she whispered as she looked up in his eyes 'Thank you' she told him.

Eric smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her lips 'So where you' he replied as he stroked the side of her face 'You're so beautiful' he whispered.

'Oh Eric' she replied as she snuggled closer to him.

'I never thought the day would come' he told her.

'Neither did I. I thought it would be awkward...but it's not' she revealed 'It's just simply wonderful' she told him.

'That it is' he agreed with a smile.

'I never thought you were this romantic by the way' she told him 'Tonight was just perfect Eric' she told him.

'Glad you enjoyed every minute of it' he replied.

'So how do you feel about coming back to work?' she asked him.

'Great...I can't wait...but at the same time...everything goes back to the way it was I guess' he told her and Calleigh could see how disappointed he was.

'What do you mean?' she asked him.

'Because you don't have to take care of me any longer, so I guess you would want to go back to your apartment' he told her.

'Not if you don't want me to go' she replied and Eric shifted so he could see her face.

'What? You want to stay here?' he asked her.

'Of course I do. This is my house now...we are together and I don't want to be anywhere else...that is...if you want me to stay' she told him.

'Are you kidding me? Of course I do' he replied happily as he tightened his hold on her, giving her a big hug.

'You have no idea how happy you have made me' he told her.

'I think you just showed me' she chuckled.

'I think I did' Eric laughed, and with that they kissed and slipped further under the sheets, holding onto each other as lights went out and tomorrow is another day.


End file.
